


Fellowship of the Magic Six

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods 2: Voyage of the Magic Six [2]
Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: Adventure, Chiropterans, Evil Twins, F/M, Gore, Hetero, Humans, M/M, Magical, Profanity, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspence, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 80,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Six Stars have reunited but only five of them have regained their memories. With Alex being born as a Chiropteran, he cannot easily remember his past life from Earth and his thirst for vengeance increases rapidly! A long-awaited battle begins all over the world as Rasputin begins to make his move by creating an endless era of revenge! Can the team defeat this sadistic twin?</p><p>The Battle for Duniya begins now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Free! Iwatobi Suiei Gods 2: Voyage of the Magic Six –Epilogue Story–_ **

フリー! イワトビ水泳神々二つ: マジックシックスのヴォヤージュ - エピローグストーリー -

**_Free! Voyage of the Magic Six_ **

フリー! マジックシックスのヴォヤージュ

-Book 1: The World of Isolation アイソレーションの世界-

 **-Book 2: Fellowship of the Magic Six** **マジックシックスのフェローシップ** **(You are here)-**

-Book 3: Eternal Promise 永遠のプロミス-

-Book 4: Mirrored Voyage ミラーヴォヤージュ-

-Book 5: Heroes of the Gods 神々のヒーローズ -

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Welcome new and old friends! As you have read so far, this is the _**"Chiropteran War" Duology Story Arc.**_ Book 1, "The World of Isolation" was Part 1 of the _Chiropteran Wars_ with Introductions to the new OCs as well as bringing back our lovely Free!Boys to this new world with new locations and mysteries still waiting to be solved.

Here's a quick recap on the Six Locations (WARNING: Spoilers if you did NOT read)

~ **Iwamara** : The town located by the northern shores of Rodinia Magna Supercontinent; it is located a bit south-western from Aeuropa City and is a town filled with peace and happiness. However, due to the rise of the Chiropteran King, Alex, the city fell to ruins after Pandora and Rasputin discovered the reawakening of the "Last Star". The location houses the Temple of Iwamara where Alex sleeps his hibernation cycles as well as a familiar place of statues that represent god-like beings. It is also where Alex, Aki, and Anya lived together for a year with their late foster mother, Georgia Rover.

~ **Aeuropa City** : A futuristic city where Rei Ryugazaki was born at; it is the northernmost city on the entire continent and is the largest city on the entire land. The city is fortified with walls and fortresses ever since the "Tragedy of Herisia" 18 years ago. Rei was born into a wealthy family that had a mansion and a museum. ( **SPOILER** : The city will be featured again in more details)

~ **Neo Tabuk** : An Arabian-like city in the Las Jangwa Desert where Rin Matsuoka was the heir of principality. In the recent years, gigantic worms called Megascolides invaded the land around the city and eventually got in, causing havoc and wreck to the city. ( **SPOILER** : The city will be featured again in more chaos)

~ **Lha'li** : A once beautiful town west of Neo Tabuk where it houses an old, ancient library. Nagisa Hazuki resided in this criminal town and used the library to hide away from reality. Nagisa, along with Rin escaped Neo Tabuk to this town before beginning their journey to find the others .However, there have been recent reports on the Acephlipterans' sightings as well as Teseract visiting the town to recover the Compendium.

~ **Terra Magna** : One of the two towns where the Pirates came from; home of Haruka Nanase. ( **SPOILER** : The city's description and its fate will be featured in this book.)

~ **Iglis Magna** The other town whose pirates went to war for the last 18 years; home of Makoto Tachibana. ( **SPOILER** : The city's description and its fate will be featured in this book.)

~ **Herisia** : A once peaceful village located between Terra and Iglis Magna where it was filled with different cultures from around the six cities. However, Chiropterans and other monsters were invading the town and Alex tried to defeat them but his blood linked to Rasputin's who then controlled his body and killed everyone in sight, triggering a war for the last 18 years. It is now home to Undead Skeletons after a cursed was placed in the abandoned town to horrify any visitors.

* * *

 **The Team,** マジックシックス **"** **Magic Six"**

 **Haruka Nanase:** One of the Pirate Princes of the Paleolossa Ocean; was at war with the Tachibana Clan. After regaining his memories from Earth and as a Suiei God, he traveled with Makoto to find the others as well as traveling to Aeuropa City to recover Makoto's magical vase. He was rather a bit shocked (and somewhat hurt) to find out that his former lover (Alex) back from Earth has drastically changed and was born as a Chiropteran. However, he plans to wait and see before he decides on trusting the monster or not.

 **Makoto Tachibana:** One of the Pirate Princes of the Paleolossa Ocean; was at war with the Nanase Clan. Once he regained his memories, he developed a relationship with Haruka as per told by the Suiei Gods and traveled with him to Aeuropa City and later reunited with the others. He is somewhat a bit disappointed in Alex as for what he has done to the world for the last 18 years ever since the tragedy. He even argued with Rei about it but still remains his happiness as much as possible.

 **Nagisa Hazuki** : A dancer for the criminal town of Lha'li; he used his dancing as means to escape from danger as well has for performances. He won the dance competition and met up with Rin at the Murraba Palace before remembering who he was and developed a relationship with him. After reuniting with the others, he is determined to help the team find a way to get Alex back on their side.

 **Rin Matsuoka** : A Prince from Neo Tabuk who was given some abilities to foresee the future and revisit the past. However, his true powers were that from the Suiei Gods upon remembering his abilities. He met Nagisa during the ball but the town was infested with the Megascolides and barely escaped. Upon their reunion, he was hurt emotionally when Alex refused to join their team but later understands the story once Rei revealed the past.

 **Rei Ryugazaki** : A student from Aeuropa City and a hacker genius; he recovered his memories of the past and as a Suiei God, remembering his promise he made to Alex back in _The Last Legend_. He traveled to Iwamara in hopes to find him but discovers a horrible secret to the one who he loved but grew to accept it and vows to find a way to get him back to human once more. He was the first to discover Alex's curse and personality on the night of the Full Moon and grew a relationship with him. Rei gets into an argument with Makoto about the tragedy of Herisia upon their reunion but later forgives him.

 **Alex Marotta** : A Chiropteran King born from Pandora along with his twin brother, **Rasputin**. He works with "The Watcher's" in order to defeat Rasputin and the Chiropterans, Megascolides, as well as other monsters. He was sent on an emergency mission in Herisia after being prematurely awaken from his hibernation cycle but his body and blood were hijacked by his twin and he ended up slaughtering everything and everyone. This darkened his personality in terms of dealing with humans and remains very cold to the Free!Boys, especially with Rei, never remembering his past life on Earth as a Suiei God. However, at the conclusion of Chapter 8 in _The World of Isolation_ , it is hinted that he is finally remembering his past when he said "Destiny" and "Promise".

_~And now...Book 2: Fellowship of the Magic Six..._

* * *

**_Prologue:_ ** **_過去のプリンセ_ ** **_ス_ ** **_Princess of the Past_ **

**Flashback: House of the Romanovs – Year: Summer of 1912, Alexander Palace, Tsarskoye Selo**

"Sister! Sister!" said a voice.

Anastasia opened her eyes and saw her brother, Alexei looking at her while she rested on a tree branch. It was a warm day here at the Alexander Palace as the sun shined brightly.

"Shouldn't you be in your studies?" asked the younger brother.

"Perhaps, but I always love sitting up here," answered the duchess.

Alexei began to climb up the tree which alarmed her as she cried out, "Don't! You're going to get a cut and your blood is going to…!"

"I'll be fine," he smiled as he took his footing on the tree and carefully made his way up.

"ALEXEI! ANASASIA!" shouted a voice nearby.

The two turned to see their mother, Alexandra Feodorovna rushing to them along with Olga, Maria, and Tatiana. Olga and Maria managed to get Alexei off the tree as the mother was a bit furious by her daughter's rebellious actions.

"How many times I told you to not do that!?" snapped Alexandra.

"But mom, it's so nice outside, I can't help but enjoy the…" began Anastasia.

"Enough!" she replied, "It's time for you to resume your lessons."

Anastasia sighed as she got down from the tree and followed her family back to the palace. She sighed to herself in disgust as she followed her sisters and Alexei back to the study hall.

* * *

**Later that evening:**

Anastasia took her swim dress down to the royal pool where she made sure that there was no one else. She couldn't help but try to teach herself how to swim as she had heard wonderful stories about the ocean.

 _I would love to travel_ , she thought, I want to see the world.

She quickly changed to her swim dress and dipped herself in the shallow side. While the water was a little bit on the cold side, she felt relief after a day's worth of education. She already understood a lot of things going on about this world but she couldn't figure out why are the people in the city acting so strange.

 _Mother says that the people are just in dire need for change_ , she thought, _but father says that they'll eventually go away and forget about it._

She closed her eyes and submerged herself in, blowing bubbles. For a moment, she saw six strange figures standing on open water along with six floating beings. They turned to say something but she got back to reality and breathed her lungs, coughing in confusion.

 _What…what was that_ , she thought.

She turned to get out of the water when she saw a strange-looking uniform made from some kind of a foreign material. Anastasia picked it up and wondered what significance it would be.

Is this something to try on, she thought.

The princes got out of the water and went to the changing room and at first had difficulty putting it on at first because the straps and the design were not like her dress. Once she finally got it, she blushed heavily as she realized how much it exposed her arms and legs.

 _I…I don't like this_ , she thought.

At first she heard a noise from the pool and flinched. When she took a peak out, she didn't see anyone around. She reflected on the strokes that she read from a book on water exercises and wondered if she would try them in this.

She dipped herself back into the water and turned herself backwards, pushing off the wall with a splash and preforming her backstroke. Immediately, she realized how much faster she was going than in her dress. Her arms were circulating perfectly and her legs were making big splashes.

 _W-who gave this to me_ , she thought as she reached the wall and stopped to breathe, _I might not like how it looks but I never swam this fast…_

She decided to not tell her family about this outfit for she feared what it would bring upon them. Once she got back in her clothes, the princess carefully hid the outfit beneath her bed and hoped to use it again soon.

"Hey sister!" said Alexei, making her jump in fright.

"A-Alexei!" she freaked out a bit, "Y-you scared me!"

"Oh, sorry, I wanted to tell you that dinner is ready," he blushed.

Anastasia smiled and joined up with her brother and family, knowing that everything was going to be alright after all.

"Next spring is the 300th anniversary of the empire," said Nicholas II, "We will be having the feast and party as scheduled. I expect all of you to be on your very best."

"Is grandma still coming over?" asked Anastasia.

"She is," replied Nicholas II, "She'll be here during the ball."

Anastasia smiled and replied, "Yay! I'm so happy she'll be here! Grandma is always cheerful and sweet!"

"Well at least someone is happy," muttered Olga.

"I can't wait to dance," said Maria, taking a sip of her water, "I hope we get to dance the Kalinka."

"Well I want to dance the Troika," argued Tatiana, drinking her tea, "I've been practicing that one!"

"You don't even dance Tatiana," sighed Maria, "You're always chatting with the boys and what not."

"Says the one who's always going after the food when she's nervous," growled Tatiana.

"I do not! How dare…" began Maria.

"Enough!" said Nicholas II, "Both of you cannot behave like this on the day, you understand?"

Maria and Tatiana sighed in reply, "Yes father."

"Now then," said Alexandra, turning her head to see Rasputin walking in, "Oh Rasputin, what's the matter?"

"I would like to check up on Alexei," he replied, "I have some new medication and enhancements."

"Oh?" she asked, "We'll be right out shortly, please give us a few more minutes."

Rasputin nodded and waited outside at the hallways. After 15 minutes, Alexandra and Alexei went up to the med room and Rasputin took out some ointment and fine powder. A doctor checked up on the blood pressure while Rasputin began to sing a few hymns and prayers.

"How is he?" asked Alexandra.

"He seems to be stable, but as always, he needs to be kept watched," said the doctor, reading the sphygmomanometer.

Alexandra nodded and turned to Rasputin as he prepared the potion after pouring it into a small flask.

"Ох священные масла небесных минералов, грант заботливо Алексею свои силы, чтобы оторваться от такой запрещенной крови" chanted the Grigori.

( **English** : _Oh sacred oils of the heavenly minerals, grant our lovingly Alexei his strength to break away from such forbidden blood_ )

He poured the liquid inside Alexei's mouth, causing the boy to fall asleep.

"What did you do to him?" asked Alexandra.

"I gave him a sleeping dose mixed in with some herbs that should help his blood to gain some immunity," he replied, "This process requires two mixes in order for him to recover."

"How is it exactly?" she asked.

"For one, he needs to rest and knowing how active he is all the time, his blood is fragile and can cause problems if he is not careful. If he rests a good night sleep, his blood will have an opportunity to build up the energy needed that will give him an endless amount of strength," explained Rasputin.

Alexandra nodded and turned to see Anastasia at the doorway.

"Honey, why are you still up?" she asked.

"I wanted to see my brother," replied the princess.

"Your brother needs to rest, and so shall you," said the mother, "hurry on."

Anastasia sighed and left the room.

"Your daughter is very pretty," said Rasputin, "She's always so cheerful and care-free."

"Perhaps," replied the mother, "But she worries for her brother so much. I think it's because she and Alexei are the youngest of the bunch and they tend to understand each other."

Rasputin put his things away and said, "Well I am off now. I shall see you later."

Alexandra turned to see her son sleeping peacefully as she sat down in the chair and rested her hand on his hand.

 _Sleep, my dear Alexei_ , she thought, _we got a grand celebration coming soon. We need your strength…_

* * *

 **March 6, 1913: The Romanov 300** **th** **Anniversary Party Celebration**

It was the evening of March 6, 1913, the grand 300th anniversary of the Romanov Legacy that reign Russia through its Tsardom and Empire. The royal family and the people celebrated together on this beautiful day both out in the streets and in the palace while a group of people vowed vengeance and demands of government change.

Nicholas and Alexandra decided to not tell the kids what was going on because they feared that they would be targeted for knowing the truth about the world before them even though the older girls had suspicion but were lead not to worry.

By dusk, the celebration at the palace has begun as families related to the royalty and friends in the upper classes joined the wonderful times. People danced, laughed, clapped their hands and ate quite the banquet of the festival.

The royal family arrived as the people moved away from the door and the announcer walked in to state the official arrival of the family;

"The Tsar of Russia, his imperial highness, Nicholas the Second!"

"The Tsarina, her imperial highness, Alexandra!"

"The Tsarevich, Alexeis!"

"Her Imperial highness, the Grand Duchess, Olga!"

"Her Imperial highness, the Grand Duchess, Tatiana!"

"Her Imperial highness, the Grand Duchess, Maria!"

"Her Imperial highness, the Grand Duchess, Anastasia!"

The Royal Family took their place in the central stage of the hall and everyone continued to dance together happily as the music roared in its tunes.

Maria Feodorovna arrived at the scene as she saw the colorful atmosphere of people dancing, laughing, eating, and enjoying the wonderful night. She smiled as she saw her grandchildren dancing away and smiling so happily. After a minute of walking in, she sat down at the head of the chair and waved out to her son, grandchildren, and her daughter-in-law.

While dancing with her father, Anastasia turned to see her grandmother and smiled happily as she remembered that it has been 3 years since the last visit. She gave a brief bow to her father in gratitude for the dance together and made her way through the dancing scene to see her grandma.

"Grandma!" she called out and rushed up the stairs along with Alexei.

"My sweet Anastasia…and awww, my wonderful Alexei," said Grandma Maria, "How are both of you doing?"

"Well I seem to feel better after Rasputin has given me treatment," replied Alexei.

"Yeah and we've been swimming together since then!" smiled Anastasia.

"My, sounds like you two have been very active lately on your wonderful athletics…" replied Grandma Maria, "How about your education?"

"Going alright," said Alexei, "But it's not the same when you're not here…we feel like we get to learn more from you!"

The grandmother chuckled and answered, "You just love to hear my stories…about the past and all."

"Yeah but it's still cool!" replied Anastasia.

"How long do you plan to stay this time?" asked Alexei.

"For a week," she answered.

Anastasia's happy face turned a bit said as she replied, "I was hoping you'd get to stay with us."

"My dear, I'm glad you worry for me but I still have my place back in Paris and what not. I can only leave there for so much time," said the grandmother.

Back down below, Olga and Maria saw their siblings talking to the grandma while Tatiana was showing off her dancing around.

"You know, something is off," said Olga.

"What do you mean?" asked Maria.

"Where is Rasputin," replied Olga, "He hasn't shown up yet and we're grateful that he helped Alexei to recover."

"Perhaps he's just busy," shrugged Maria.

"Come on you two!" laughed Tatiana as she grabbed both of their hands, "Let's have some fun!"

"Oi! Tatiana!" said Maria as she could feel herself spinning around with her sisters.

The three laughed together happily as they danced around with themselves and their family and relatives. The lighting of the ceilings sparkled with a heavenly glow shining down upon them.

Grandma Maria dug her hand into her cloak and took out a necklace with a wing-shaped pendant.

"Is it for me?" asked Anastasia, looking at the pretty glow from the necklace.

The grandmother smiled and put it on Anastasia and took out pin also in the shaped of a wing and handed it to Alexei.

"Both of you are like a pair of wings that are very important to the family," said Grandma Maria, "You, Anastasia…the youngest granddaughter, and you Alexei, the only grandson."

"Thanks so much!" they both replied.

 _I have something for the others_ , thought Grandma Maria, _but they'll have to wait._

"Go on now and have some fun," said the grandma, "I want to see both of you and your family having the time of your life."

The two were about to head back down the steps when the lights began to flicker on and off and the people were panicked and shocked. After a moment or two, a loud thud could be heard from the other side of the palace. The air grew cold and death could be smelled all over as the atmosphere felt like hell was rising.

"W-what's happening!?" gasped Alexei.

The doors flew open as a group of cloaked, shadowed beings walked into the scene, frightening everyone as they all moved to the side as far as possible.

Alexei hid behind Anastasia as the grandmother stepped down by her two grandchildren while Nicholas and Alexandra stood by the remaining children, staring at the cloud of dark cloaks before them. Two of them stepped out in front of the group and the first one unveiled his hood.

"It's great to see you again, Nicholas," hissed Vladimir Lenin.

"Bastard!" growled Nicholas, "You were banished!"

"Banished to the darkness, and back with karma at hand," replied the leader of the Communist Rebel.

"Why have you returned?" asked Alexandra, "What do you want now from all of this?!"

"It's simple…" said Vladimir, "One…your reign will fall to us and you will all die! Everyone in this room or whoever serves the white will be dead and slain in our crimson sea of red."

"Do not lay a finger on our children!" replied Nicholas, "Be gone!"

"Oh it's too late for that," hissed another cloaked figure as Rasputin unveiled himself.

"Rasputin!" gasped Alexandra, "H-how could you!?"

"After the treatment of your son Alexei, I was asked by these wonderful allies that ca help me enhance my magic….in return that I will lead them to rebel and destroy all of you!" smiled Rasputin sickly.

The third cloaked figure stepped in next to Rasputin and Lenin and unveiled himself with a hideous looking mask that covered his eyes and nose with his mouth exposed out that looked like a human's.

"My name is Furtiue Suterusu," said the Shadow Mafia Leader, "I have granted Rasputin a portion of my dark magic to save your beloved son…but the treatment is a poison that will overtime turn him into a pawn of ours."

Anastasia turned to Alexei as the young boy was shaken with fear by the whole thing. Alexandra could only shake her head in disbelief in shock and stood closer to her husband.

"Mark our words, this night will be the end of your reign!" hissed Vladimir, "Starting with your death, oh Tsar Nicholas II of Russia!"

Furtiue raised his hand to prepare a shadow blast and it was sparking with electric energy, striking down several of the people to death. Before he could send the blast towards them, a blast of light struck the shadow and dissipated. Several of the people tried to escape but they were either killed or captured by the Shadow Mafia.

Furtiue turned to see a man in white robes standing at the top of the ceiling lights. The stranger jumped down and fired blasts of light while casting a shield of water around the Romanovs and Grandma Marie. The Shadow Mafia leader hissed and replied with his shadow blasts.

The people panicked and tried to stay out of harm's way while the guards stood to protect the royal family. Abram created a ring of light around Furtiue, blinding the Shadow Mafia leader as much as possible.

Vladimir hissed and unleashed his own attack of shadows, almost striking Abram but the mastermind threw up a light shield to cancel the attack. Rasputin was already cowering back a little when other shadow mafia members grabbed a hold of him to calm down.

The Bolshevik leader unleashed a shadow blast at the light ring, releasing Furtiue and the two along with Rasputin vanished away, leaving a trio of dark laughter.

"W-who are you?" asked Nicholas as he saw Abram standing by the rubble from the fight.

Abram turned to the royal family and replied, "I walk a higher path of life…far higher. However, you and your entire family…are in grave danger."

"What are you saying?!" asked Alexandra.

"I can give you some time for protection," said Abram, "But it will only be a bit before they return."

He looked at Anastasia with a wink of his left eye while he turned to the ceilings and extended his arms out. Rings of light radiated from him, extending to the outside of the palace.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" asked Nicholas.

The guards were about to take him away but the brightness of light kept them at bay. The Romanov family stood there, stunned at the sight of the light coming from the outside.

"This barrier will protect you for a while," said Abram as his body began to glow, "However, once it disappears, you must leave before you are destroyed."

Before Nicholas could ask, Abram vanished into the light and smiled to them with hope, praying that this family will have a happier future. He sent warm radiation to Alexei in order to get rid of the curse from Rasputin.

* * *

**Year 1917: Russian Revolution (February)**

As it was foretold, the barrier that was created shattered after months of breaking it down. The Bolsheviks finally used the powers from the Shadow Mafia and Vladimir to break open and take siege of the fortress.

The children (excluding Anastasia) were listening to the lectures when they heard something in the background. They turned to see their mother and father rushing into the room with fear on their faces.

"Hurry!" shouted Nicholas as the family heard bombs being thrown and fires erupting out.

"M-mother!" said Alexei, scared.

"It'll be alright," she replied, "Come on! Olga! Maria! This way!"

"Tatiana, go find Anastasia!" said Nicholas.

Tatiana rushed through the halls as she saw an explosion of rubble and saw several of the Bolsheviks and the Red members charging through the halls. The princess turned to a hidden wall and slipped inside the stairs, heading down to the pool room.

She found Anastasia swimming in the waters as she cried out, "SISTER! ANYA! HURRY!"

Anastasia reached the wall and heard an explosive noise and saw Tatiana reaching out to her.

"W-what's all of the noise?!" asked Anastasia, grabbing Tatiana's hand.

"Hurry! The revolution!" cried Tatiana, pulling her out, "We have to get out of here!"

The older sister helped Anya dry quickly and grabbed to her clothes. Anastasia slipped them on without changing. The room around them collapsed as the ceiling fell to the pool while they took a different tunnel out.

The Royal Family was led out by a group of people called the Cheka that arranged them a place of safety on the trains. The family turned to see Anastasia and Tatiana rushing through and got on the train.

"M-mother," asked Anastasia, "W-where are we going to go?"

"Someplace far from here," she answered, as she saw the fires erupting in the city, "We cannot stay here anymore."

The train began to move as the children closed their eyes while the two exiled rulers stared out and wondered what the future would hold for them. The flames from the palace were burning up to ashes as the revolution grew larger and larger, causing a sense of change throughout the kingdom.

* * *

**14 Months Later, Ipatiev House, May 1918**

Alexei and Anastasia sat in one of the bedrooms as they were both feeling sad and lonely from the outside. It had been at least over a year since they were exiled and 30 days into living in this wretched place. The windows were covered up by boards to keep them hidden from the dangers outside.

Anastasia looked at her necklace from Grandma Maria while Alexei took out the pin that he got from her also.

"I think there's writing in this," said Anastasia, "Can you read what it says brother?"

Alexei took a look at the pendant of the necklace and read, "Навсегдакоманда."

(English: _Forever a team_ )

"You think we'll see grandma again?" asked the princess.

Alexei got up and muttered, "I'm scared to go outside."

"Brother, I am sure that once the madness is over, we'll be alright," smiled Anastasia.

The two turned to see Olga, Maria, and Tatiana walking in and sitting down with them.

"What did you hear?" asked the youngest princess.

"Don't repeat this," said Olga, "But we heard that a message planned out by the Red was intercepted by the white. We might get help soon!"

Anastasia and Alexei looked at each other as a smile of hope shinned in them; perhaps the revolution was going to end soon and they'll be rescued from this dark place.

"But it'll be a while more though," sighed Maria, "I really cannot stand fighting."

"Easy for you to say that you argue with me such times," smirked Tatiana.

"Oh whatever," replied Maria.

* * *

**July 17, 1918**

The family was forced to wake up around midnight to have some sort of an emergency photo session. While it didn't make sense at first, the family fell into the trap where they were shocked on the betrayal and the inevitable. After arranging the family, Yakov Yurovsky took out his gun and pointed to Nicholas with satisfaction of vengeance.

" _Nikolai Alexandrovich, in view of the fact that your relatives are continuing their attack on Soviet Russia, the Ural Executive Committee has decided to execute you..._ " said Yakov Yurovsky as his fingers bushed on his gun to the former Tsar.

"W-what?!" gasped Nicholas as he turned to face his family with horror.

The Cheka Leader fired the gun as it struck Nicholas down and dead. Alexei's eyes widened in horror as Yakov aimed the gun at him.

But before he could fire again, the building began to shake, causing him to drop his gun. He picked it up and barked to his 4 partners, "Go see who's attacking!"

The other four rushed up the stairs and gasped at the sight once they reached outside; an army of soldiers that were led by the White Army charged to the fortress to rescue the imperial family like a mad storm of bright light.

Back downstairs Alexei's eyes grew form horror to anger as he charged up to Yakov at the chance of opening, kicking him on the nuts. The Cheka leader gasped and groaned at the pain as he fell to his knees while the family tried to find a way out of the small room.

The ceiling began to collapse as the White army outside fired the guns and cannons to break open the place.

"W-watch out!" shouted Alexandra as she shoved Tatiana and Maria out of the way while the rubble fell on top of her, crushing her to death.

"MOTHER!" screamed the girls as they turned to hear more noises coming from the outside.

"Come on!" shouted Alexei as he tried to get to the exit but gasped and saw the 4 guys returning to the basement.

The girls fled to the corner along with Alexei as they begged to surrender and be alive but the guys shot their bullets at them, killing Tatiana and Maria as the two girls shielded their siblings.

"Run sister!" shouted Alexei as he shoved Anastasia and Olga out of the way while getting shot down and collapsed.

"ALEXEI!" screamed Anastasia but one of the four guys pointed his gun to her.

Before she could reply, another part of the ceiling collapsed and the captors freaked out, leaving the basement while some of the rubble crushed Olga's toes and she too fell.

"Y-you must flee! GO!" moaned Olga as some rubble fell down to her head.

From there, Anastasia found a strange looking doorway that blended to the wall and used her hope to escape. Little did she realize that help was sort of on the way for her but it led her to live in a new place after so many years of slumber.

* * *

**_Planet Duniya: 70 Years Later…"Pre-Book 1"_ **

**The Watcher's HQ**

Jadwiga walked down to the room and saw the princess sealed up inside a glass crystal filled with some preservation liquid. She pressed a few buttons to open the crystal and the princess fell into her hands.

"It's time…" said Jadwiga.

The leader of "The Watcher's" took the princess to a room for her to recover while Georgia stood in the room.

"So you want me to raise her and Aki?" asked Georgia.

"Yes," said Jadwiga, "And don't forget the other one…"

"I know," sighed Georgia, "I just wonder what good he will do."

"You'll be alright," she answered, "Nankurunaisa."

Anastasia opened her eyes and saw a woman before her, "M-mother?"

"Anya, my dear," said Georgia, "It's alright. We're going home, okay?"

The girl nodded and Anya fell asleep in her arms. Georgia gave a nod to Jadwiga and she carried Anya to the motorbike and rested her on her back and departed on the transport, heading north. Jadwiga could only wait and anticipate on what the future will hold for the girl and for the others.

 _Soon_ , she thought, looking at the number of days left on the calendar, _he will rise again…_

* * *

**Planet Earth, Months after the Russian Revolution**

Back on Earth, the body of Rasputin lied down in the bottom of the Malaya Nevka River in the southern distributary of Bolshaya Nevka. Ever since his murder, no one knew the fate of him and how he had his ties to the imperial family.

Some said that he betrayed the family to the Bolsheviks while others say that he used his dark magic to kill them off.

But it didn't matter if his body was all rotted with his bones buried beneath the muck. However, a strange figure emerged from a rip in space and saw the river before her. There was a job to be done even though the events of time and space were beginning to tear apart.

Pandora took out her vial and extended her hand out as the skeleton of Rasputin floated from the river. With a snap of her fingers, the bones turned into powder and filled up the tube.

"And now…" she muttered as she turned to the portal and left.

 _My two babies_ , she thought, _Alexa…Rasputin…the new generation of Chiropterans._

 _**~MAY 2014:** _ _The Battle for Planet Duniya Begins!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new mission awaits as the pirates reach to Iglis Magna but horrifying news awaits! While Alex still has to reconnect this past life, a series of battles await for "The Magic Six" if they are to emerge victorious and survive the conflicts!

**_Episode 1:_ ** **_アイスマグナ驚き_ ** **_;_ ** **_デンジャーガロアー_ ** **_！_ ** **_-_ ** **_Surprise at Iglis Magna; Danger Galore!_ **

_Six Stars have been set in motion, together they finally reunite in a time of bloodshed and war. Five of the stars have remembered their past but the last star has struggled between his true self and his current self. That last star from the darkness shall link the others together and join forces with the constellations of heaven. They shall free the world from oppression; he shall become the will that destroys the heavens!_

* * *

The six stars traveled through the desert together, heading to the city of Neo Tabuk. While Rin was really nervous on what will he find out, the others (even Alex) reassured him that it would be alright.

However, it has only been a month...when things were starting to get better, it grew troublesome. Neo Tabuk was undergoing an uprising ever since the disappearance of Rin and the invasion of the Megascolides. While the monsters were final subdued, the religion aspects of the Iwatobi-Sametsuka and the Six Stars have run wild and chaotic.

Rin stopped in his tacks and said, "It's a good chance that the minorities...the Starrists are dead. The majorities, the Tabukists are in no doubt trying to keep it all in control."

Haruka remained silent but Makoto replied, "Even still, we are by your side…Rin."

Alex grunted with a node of agreement and Rei commented, "Whatever happens, we will stay with you."

Nagisa held Rin's hand and added, "Don't worry. We are here."

Makoto turned to look at Alex briefly with a concern before holding Haruka's hand with a smile. Alex stood a bit away for a moment and felt that he recalled this area of the desert before.

"T-this place, I think I've been around here…" he muttered.

"Oh?" asked Rei, "You remember more now?"

"I wasn't talking about what you think who I was…" said Alex, "I'm talking about the days I have lived here in this world. Aside from "Destiny" and "Promise", and those mysterious people that I saw, I know nothing else about this world that you all talk about."

"That month that we had to deal with; I am glad we got to get both of our clans to understand...somewhat," replied Haruka.

Makoto turned to Rin and said, "Until Alex regains his Suiei God, only we can be sure to hope to end this mess."

"But what about the book?" asked Rin.

"Only we can see the book contents," said Nagisa, "Remember?"

Rei looked at Makoto and Haruka, while holding hands with Alex and said, "I thought they won't react like that...I expected them to don't like Alex, but trying to attack him was unexpected. But at least they calmed down after we explained it."

Alex gripped on his sword and muttered, "And this is why… _I work alone_."

"On the other hand," said Haruka, "They mentioned about a cloaked figure that had the ability to control those monsters."

"Rasputin," growled Alex, "He's fully awakened now…and he's making an army."

Rei turned to Makoto and said, "I'm glad your friends didn't agree to do away with him."

Nagisa looked at Rin and whispered to him, "Are you okay? I can see you are afraid of what we will find in Neo Tabuk."

"Let's go," said Rin as they all follow him.

They climbed across the sand dunes and finally made it to the top where they saw the city of Neo Tabuk before them in its majestic format. Nagisa as a bit surprised on how the city was not as damaged compared to the incident of the Megascolides.

"Megascolides," growled Rin with a spat.

"I hope we don't have to run into them again," said Nagisa.

"Is it just me or does it look like it's not damaged as you told us?" asked Haruka.

"The palace itself is enhanced with a magic thanks to the Sultans and our religion," explained Rin, "But there's no doubt that the city itself is damaged or destroyed in some areas."

Makoto walked up next to Rin and said, "It's time… we have to get them to understand what has happened...and get them to rally together in our battle against Rasputin."

"It's not doubt that they will agree that easily," sighed Alex.

"Especially with 3/4 of them are Tabukists," agreed Rin.

"I'm sure they'll try to listen to you," said Nagisa, "You are their prince after all."

"I don't know," sighed Rin, "The people there are very protective of their beliefs…"

The six stared at the kingdom before them as the desert heat breeze struck through the world around them. It was already a month that they made it this far and one month after the team finally reunited.

However, an uncertain future waits as the six held their hands together in a symbol of unity.

* * *

**Rewind: 1 Month Ago…**

**Iglis Magna**

After days of traveling Anne, Awilda, Matsuura, Shirahama and their crew finally arrived to Iglis Magna. They lost some crew members on the way; some of them got lost and some died from wounds they got in the battle with monsters.

The village was on the mountains where the main town resided on the slopes while smaller villages scattered around the outskirts. The pirates were amazed at the sight of the empty city despite being it so vast.

"Finally…" breathed Anne as she could smell the old days, "Home sweet home!"

Matsuura turned to the gang and said, "Welcome…dear friends. Welcome to Iglis Magna!"

"Wow, it really does look nice!" replied Awlida as she saw several places that were crystalized in design and structure.

"Very nice…but it's too quiet," said Shirahama.

"You're just being paranoid," sighed Awlida, "Stop being so sure that wherever we go we will get attack. Enjoy some calmness."

"We should look around then," replied Shirahama, "And see what needs to get done."

"Maybe we should split? Awlida and Matsuura will go with a group of people towards his house and we will go with the rest of the crew to my home?" asked Anne.

"Yeah," nodded Matsuura, "We can get more area searched through in shorter time."

Awilda and Matsuura with a small group of their crew went to the left side of the town while Anne and Shirahama with the rest of a crew turned right. Both groups were almost there when the ground started to shake.

* * *

"W-what in the name of…what's happening!?" gasped Anne as she felt the ground shaking.

Shirahama heard some scraping noises behind and turned to see a group of gigantic spiders with human-like faces on them. It stunned him as the others as they were never hoping to meet with these beasts.

"WEAPONS OUT!" shouted Anne.

"CUT DOWN THE LEGS!" barked Shirahama.

The crew readied their swords for combat as the Nachas Spiders unleashed their cobweb attacks, pinning down several of the crew members while the others that dodged them began to slice off their legs.

"Hurry!" cried Anne, "Slice as many as you can!"

One of the crew members almost slashed down the legs but got pierced through by its pinchers and collapsed to the ground. Another one got wrapped inside of a cocoon and a third was splattered by gigantic threads of cobwebs.

Shirahama turned to the one that killed one of his buddies when Anne replied, "Shira! We can't win with them! There are too many of them!"

"What are we going to do?!" he replied.

"We have to get to my house! My grandma has hidden some extra swords there!" she answered.

She turned to the crew and shouted, "Run to the Awilda and Matsuura! Don't look behind! We will distract them!"

Anne sliced off a spider's legs and rushed her way to the house where she lived with her father 18 years ago. To her surprise, the place was seemingly intact like most of the houses in the city.

"Come on!" shouted Shirahama as he closed the door and barricaded it with an axe.

Anne dashed her way through the halls and found a chest that she remembered and found a key on top of the shelf. She prayed that the key was to the chest which worked and found a set of swords and a mirror that she remembered from her grandmother long ago as well.

"Hurry!" said Shirahama, "They're making their way in!"

"I got what I needed," shouted Anne, revealing a mirror and placed it in her bag. Shirahama sliced down the faces of the Nachas as the spiders broke inside the house.

"T-this way!" said Anne as she grabbed his hand and the two dashed their way through the house, heading out to the back door as the Nachas spiders smashed their way through. The two escaped as they saw several Nachas and Cthulhu making their way to the western area of the city.

"Dammit," growled Shirahama.

"We have to get to the others!" nodded Anne, "Let's go!"

* * *

Awlida and Matsuura, along with their team felt the ground shaking and wings flapping from a distance. Matsuura looked up and gasped at the sight of the Cthulhu flapping their wings down and their tentacle faces like an octopus.

"I thought they were extinct!" shouted Matsuura as he readied his sword.

"Very rare species," muttered Awlida, "Swords at the ready!"

"Go for the tentacles and their heads!" ordered Matsuura.

The Cthulhu landed and attacked several of the crew members with a few blows from their powerful tentacles. The pirates managed to attack several of them and subdue but a handful of the monsters killed several of their crew members.

Awlida dodged a tentacle and sliced it down as blood splattered out while Matsuura took the chance to stab its eyes out from one of the monsters.

"Good job!" nodded Awlida.

"Awlida, we cannot stay here," said Matsuura, "I need to get to my house and recover something that I had from my family!"

"I don't know how long we can fight them off!" replied Awlida, slicing down a Cthulhu's tentacles, "Is your house nearby?!"

"Yeah! It's only down by the road here!" he answered, "I'll be back in a few!"

Awlida nodded and Matsuura rushed through the side streets and broke into his house. He tried to remember where the "treasure" was at since it was passed down from his family.

"I knew it is around here somewhere," he muttered as the ceiling behind him collapsed. He dodged the fall and ran into the bedroom and found a mess of things. He growled and quickly dug his way thorough and found the box that had the crystals inside.

"Mother said that these crystals will play a role when the war was going to end soon," he muttered, "This has to be it!"

He grabbed the box and jumped through the open window and could hear tons of screaming and hissing of the conflict. Matsuura dashed his way back to the others and saw Awlida joined up by the others. However, a tentacle from the Cthulhu grabbed Awlida and she screamed.

"AWLIDA!" shouted Shirahama as he turned to reach out the tentacle to slice it down while Anne jumped on the monster's head to kill it down. Matsuura caught her safely in his hands.

"We have to get out of here!" said Shirahama, "This home is not safe!"

"Let's get back to the gate and head down to the woods," nodded Anne.

"Is it even safe for the woods?!" asked Awlida.

"We have no choice," said Matsuura, "Let's go!"

The four grouped up the remaining pirates that survived and they all sliced their way out from the monsters of the Nachas and the Cthulhu, losing a couple more along the way. Shirahama took the back flank and made sure they all got out safely.

"Oi!" said Shirahama as he grabbed a fallen crew member, "Let's go! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Almost there!" shouted Anne as she saw the gate.

The pirates rushed out and made their way down the hills as the monsters hissed and roared, watching them fleeing their lives. They made their way down safely and back to the plains and the forest.

"We lost about 20% or more of our crew," said Anne as she checked on the amount of casualties.

"Let's go to the woods as far away from this town," suggested Shirahama.

"I think it's best that we should find a clearing and then rest there," replied Awlida.

"Alright... I think there is a small clearing not far away from here. We will have to take a different route then before but we will make our plans to travel to Terra Magna," nodded Matsuura.

"But we need to take some days to rest and care for the wounded," replied Anne, "That needs to be done before we make any more serious traveling."

The group took another 15 minutes of walking before they finally found a clearing surrounded by trees; it appeared to be some form of a camping ground but they were at least not far from various resources.

Shirahama put the injured crew down and turned to Anne, saying, "We need to check on how many that needs medic help."

"I'm going to get some wood for a fire, you want to come with me Matsuura?" asked Awlida.

"Sure; let's go before it gets too cold," he answered.

Anne put on a form of bandage to a crew member's wound and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Better, thank you," she smiled.

Shirahama cleared off the blood from another crew' leg and said, "Done. Now don't move too much, okay? I need to bandage it."

He nodded as Shirahama wrapped it around with some cloth, adding pressure to hold back the blood. There were at least about 10 wounded or more but it was certainly less than 20. However with 20% of their crew gone, their numbers were down significantly.

After an hour or so, Awlida and Matsuura returned with a bunch of logs for the fire and set it down to the ground. Anne nodded in gratitude while Shirahama looked up to the stars in the night skies.

 _I wonder how Haru and Makoto are doing_ , thought Shirahama.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Six Stars have departed Iwamara, heading in a south-eastern direction. While Alex tried to keep himself isolated from the others, the Style Five knew that losing him would be risky to their safety.

But strangely enough, "Destiny" and "Promise" were all in his mind...and those two words triggered a sense of hope for their team to become complete once more.

Alex stopped for a moment and sees a small puddle, seeing his reflection of his Arabian clothes. He could somehow feel like that he had worn these clothes before but at the same time, nothing could ever make sense to him.

Haruka saw the puddle and was about to strip but realized it wasn't deep enough to jump in.

"W-what's the matter?" asked Rin as he saw Alex staring at the water.

"Did something happened?" added Nagisa.

Rei walked up to the Chiropteran and asked, "A-Alex?"

After a moment of silence, Makoto asked, "Well where are we even going anyway? You haven't told us much Alex."

"…hunting," he replied as he turned and dashed off, readying his sword.

"O-oi!" shouted Rin as he ran after while Haruka ran not far behind.

"And here I thought Nagisa ran the most," sighed Makoto as he remembered back in Italy.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" smirked the blonde as he and Makoto followed along with Rei.

The six made their way through the Great Plains and headed further southern and eastern for at least another hour or so. Alex readied his sword and his eyes turned red. Rin arrived not far after and he and the others felt the ground shaking.

"M-megascolides?!" growled Rin.

"I hope it's not them," sighed Nagisa.

"W-what's a Megascolide?" asked Makoto.

The ground in front of them exploded as three gigantic Megascolides emerged and screeched with its teeth. Alex readied his sword as the others stood together side by side.

Rin closed his eyes and readied his small dagger, "These guys are gonna go down! We are a team!"

"I guess we got no other choice," said Makoto as he summoned his vase.

"I really hate those things," sighed Rei as he called upon his sword.

"Finally I can use this!" hissed Nagisa as he readied his spell book with the pages spinning.

The gigantic worms turned to attack as they soared down with their mouths, trying to eat them whole. The six jumped out of the way and Alex turned to the left one and made his way for the kill.

"Waters of freestyle, take the blade down to those beasts!" chanted Haruka as he unleashed a blast of water in the shape of knives.

Makoto twirled his vase and threw acidic solutions at the central megascolide while Rei sliced its head down. Alex's eyes glowed red as he charged up from behind and sliced off the head of the other.

"Waters of knives, slashes down those monsters!" chanted Nagisa as he unleashed more blasts and stabbing at the monsters down. One of the defeated ones screeched and four more giant worms appeared.

Haruka and Makoto gasped at the sight while Rin growled to himself. Alex wasted no time and readied for more of the monsters.

"Shit!" growled Rin as he nearly dodged an attack.

One of the worms snuck behind Haruka; Makoto turned and grabbed him to safety as the monster missed them and shoved its way back underground.

Another one snuck behind Rei and the megane dodged it while it ran towards Haruka and Makoto to kill off the worm. Nagisa turned to see a monster heading for Rin and shouted, "Waters of the anger, take the life of that beast with fury!"

Alex chopped down one of the worms and saw Haruka shouted at Rei of another one sneaking behind. He swooped his way over and grabbed the megane safely while slicing the monster's face in half.

"T-Thank you, Alex!" gasped Rei as he was shocked.

Makoto summoned a spell with his vase as he chanted, "Waters of the Hydrogen…make it acid rain!"

He unleashed a storm of acidic rain from his vase as the acid burned down the last of the gigantic worms, burning them to death. Nagisa turned to see Rei and Alex and shouted, "Are you guys alright!?"

"R-Rin!" said Makoto, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah that was a close call though," he replied as he stumbled over towards Makoto and Haruka, "That was quite a battle there."

"…it's not safe here," muttered Alex, "they'll be back."

"We do need to get out of here," agreed Rei.

Nagisa nodded and turned to see Rin with Makoto and Haruka. The blonde rushed over and hugged him in surprise, saying, "I am so sorry Rin! I should've stayed closer to you!"

"I-I'm okay," blushed Rin as the blonde hugged him from behind while Makoto chuckled.

Alex checked for injuries on Rei but saw nothing but simple scratches from the battle. Rei blushed a little but smiled happily and said, "T-Thank you."

"Rin, do you know where we should go?" asked Nagisa.

"H-Haru?" asked Makoto as the tsundere kept silent.

The chiropteran broke away the hug and began walking in an eastern direction while the other guys were catching up to him.

"W-where the hell are we going?" asked Rin.

Alex remained silent as he wasn't so sure what to tell them about; he knew something was not right but was he going to have to tell them?

"Do you know any places that we must visit?" asked Rei.

"Your silence won't help us," said Haruka, "You need to tell us what's in your mind."

 _I really hope we can end this gloom and doom_ , thought Rin.

"Please Alex-chan," said Nagisa, "We have to find this Rasputin and kill him…if you can tell us what we are doing?"

Finally the chiropteran answered, "…Iglis Magna."

Makoto and Haruka gasped while Rin asked, "W-what are you saying…?"

"Remind me what that town was about," said Rei.

"It was my home," answered Makoto, "The land were Anne, Matsuura, and myself are from; it's a village in the mountains."

"Right, thanks," nodded Rei.

Makoto turned to Alex and asked him, "Why the hell are you taking us there?"

The Chiropteran remained silent and the taller boy replied, "Oi! Why are you ignoring us?!"

"…It's probably too late," muttered the chiropteran.

"W-what? What do you mean it's too late?" asked Rei.

"Like he's going to answer us?" sighed Makoto.

"Guys!" said Nagisa, "Can you all stop fighting?!"

Alex turned around and explained, "While you both were away…Makoto….Haruka, and while I slept in my hibernation cycle; someone made a new home in your town. As I hibernate, I can feel the outside world but I am powerless to do anything."

"But you know who lives there, right?" asked Rei.

"…Nachas…and Cthulhu," he answered.

Makoto freaked out and jumped behind Haruka while Rin asked, "More monsters?"

"I thought the Cthulhu were extinct?!" gasped Rei, stunned to realize that these monsters were even around."

"They exclude themselves from the normal habitats," said Alex, "I remember I used to hunt them down while I was with "The Watcher's". It is my job to hunt down and destroy any monsters including Chiropterans, Acephlipterans, Oorn, Megascolides…even the Nachas and Cthulhu. I was known as the "Weapon of Duniya" for over 100 years."

"So then…how old are you exactly?" asked Nagisa.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment as a cool breeze swept in and the group stood as one, waiting for an answer.

"A-Alex," began Makoto, "I-I'm sorry…to having to be so judgmental on you…clearly I should've…"

"No," he replied, "It's nothing to be sorry for."

"Look," sighed Rin, "I know you're used to hunting alone, but you got 5 more that will help you. We are a team!"

"Yeah, we won't let you go away!" smirked Nagisa, "Once you go in you never go out!"

"We'll always be next to you," smiled Rei.

"…I am 144 years old," said Alex, "But I spent 120 years of it sleeping."

"Well then," smirked Rin after an awkward moment of silence, "At least we're glad that you're still living after all of this time!"

"Perhaps, but so is my brother…we are the same age," replied the Chiropteran.

"But it must have been lonely…" said Nagisa.

"Not really," answered Alex, "I had The Watcher's still...but they would drive me crazy too at times."

Makoto took a deep breath and answered gently, "Please tell me the truth; why are you taking us to Iglis Magna?"

Alex looked at Makoto's green eyes and replied, "…because, _I want to put an end to all of this_ …these last 18 years of bloodshed and war."

Makoto gasped, "Y-you mean…?"

"You're going to get rid of those monsters?" finished Haruka.

"…yes, I need to put an end…" said Alex.

"Well for one thing, you're not doing this alone!" smiled Rin as he turned to Nagisa.

"Yeah, we won't let you fight those disgusting things by yourself!" agreed the blonde.

Rei took Alex's hand and said, "We'll fight by your side, no matter what."

The chiropteran blushed and turned his head to the side while Makoto finally smiled and chuckled at this.

"T-thank you," said Makoto, "Please forgive me on what I have treated you before."

"I…" began Alex when his heart began to race again and he clasped his hands over his head, grunting at the pain going on in his mind.

"A-Alex?!" gasped Rei as he tried to hold him.

Alex blinked his eyes and saw strange visions before him; he saw a pool of water at some place that was unfamiliar to him but he saw a group of people standing together for a photo.

" ** _W-water? A…pool?_** " asked Alex as he shook the visions away.

Makoto smiled even more as he realized what scene he was describing about; the day when they won the beta-relay of six people per team. The others smiled a bit as the warm breeze swept through with hope and joy for the group.

"We should get moving," said Haruka.

"Hell yeah!" smirked Rin, "We go this!"

"But wait! Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" said Nagisa, "W-what about your crew? Where did they ended up going?"

"Well…the Suiei Gods told them that they had to return to Terra and Iglis Magna…I think they're heading first to Iglis Magna…" replied Haruka.

"They're going to be in great danger!" gasped Makoto, "We have to hurry!"

"Now you understand," smirked Alex, "This is what I have to deal with when it comes to protecting humans."

He turned to run again as he shouted, "Come on!"

"O-oi!" replied Rin as he and the others followed while Makoto smiled with hope and determination to save their friends.

"I swear, we'll protect them and save their homes from those monsters!" said Makoto.

"I am sure they'll be okay," nodded Rei as they followed the Chiropteran.

The six continued their journey, knowing that they are beginning to feel closer with each other slowly. Their journey was far from over as they begin to make way to Iglis Magna in hopes to help the Tachibana and Nanase Pirate Clans.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rasputin stood at edge of Las Jangwa Desert as he heard Pandora's message of Les Cinq Frères making their way to him. He was at least relieved to have his own team by his side in against of his brother's Magic Six Team.

Haruto landed on the ground and hissed while Reiji sniffed around and screeched. Mariko aimed his staff at some random rock and exploded it to bits and Natsuhisa twitched his neck. Rikuto twirled his staff around and smirked with an evil grin.

"I see you have finally been awaken," said Rasputin.

"Yes my lord, we have finally awakened," echoed Haruto.

"What do you plan to do now that we are here? We were given no other orders but to listen to you," asked Reiji.

"We are going to play a game of tag with my...brother," replied the Chiropteran King, "Already my plans for Iglis Magna are flawed because of the Nachas and Cthulu there...but that gives us time to put an uprising in the remaining places in this world."

The five Chivashi stood in a circle around Rasputin as the younger brother continued, "We're going to stage up murders, set up rebellions, and even perhaps set up a stage for them when the final battle draws near. They will fall into our trap and they will die right on the spot light!"

"As long as there are explosions involved," echoed Natsuhisa.

"I want to swim in Haruka's blood…" muttered Haruto with a cold laugh.

"You couldn't even wait 5 seconds before you even saw him!" hissed Mariko.

"Enough! All of you will follow my orders!" growled Rasputin, "We got a job to do now…so let's begin!"

The team, known as Les Cinq Frères set up the tasks and plans; Rikuto was to attend to Neo Tabuk and to start his own reign while Natsuhisa would set up a base in Lha'li while Rasputin and the others plan to go to Aeuropa City to set up a "show" in order to begin making their army of Chiropterans.

It was all in a matter of time but they all shared evil laughs as they departed, knowing that the plan was finally going to begin.

* * *

**Iglis Magna – The Outskirts**

The Six Stars made their way through the hilly slopes of the plains where they see a chain of mountains before them, standing where the city of Iglis Magna stood. Haruka was amazed at how high up the city was located.

"Home sweet home…almost," said Makoto.

Alex kept on running and replied, "We don't have time to slow down!"

"I feel like this is a marathon and not swimming," sighed Rin.

"Track isn't always bad, you know?" smirked Rei.

"Rin, are you not curious about Makoto's hometown?" asked Nagisa as he was a bit confused.

"It's not that I don't want to see his town!" he replied as he was getting annoyed, "It's just that how did we managed to run without getting super tired?"

"How are you holding up?" asked Haruka while he looked at Makoto.

"I'm doing okay, I hope we're not too late," he answered.

"I'm sure we're not…" began Rei when Alex stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes turned violently red seconds later.

"A-Alex?!" gasped Rin.

"W-what's the matter?!" asked Makoto.

"…blood," replied the chiropteran, "I can smell it…from there."

Makoto, Rin, and Haruka gasped when Alex pointed to where he smelled the blood at Iglis Magna.

"A-are we too late!?" asked Rei.

"We have to hurry!" said Nagisa.

They resumed running as Alex explained, "As a Chiropteran, I can smell all kinds of blood given that it is still fresh and recent."

Makoto felt a bit nervous so he held Haruka's hand while Rin looked at Nagisa as the blond felt a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin.

"Rin…" said Nagisa, "I have a bad feeling something horrible happened."

"You think their friends are dead?" asked Rei quietly as he made sure that Makoto and Haruka didn't hear his question.

"I don't know," said Alex, "I cannot identify the blood's individual...but I can tell that a lot of humans were slaughtered."

"H-Haru!" gasped Makoto as he held onto Haruka's hand tighter in fear.

"I'm sure your friends are safe," replied Rei, "We cannot be sure if they got there before us."

"Yeah, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, I really do hope your friends survived," agreed Nagisa.

Makoto nodded a thank you while Haruka blushed for a moment. The group finally reached at the base of the mountains where their uncertainties grew into nightmares as they saw limbs of human flesh and skulls cracked open as well as traces of monster's guts and remains all around.

Makoto trembled at the sight of the mess as the others gasped.

"A-all of this!?" said Rin.

The taller boy broke away from Haruka and ran up the stairs to the main gate.

"Makoto!" shouted Haruka as he followed after him. Alex turned to the others as they were already looking over the dead bodies.

"So many people were killed…" said Rei.

"They are all confused...They died too fast to notice that they lost their lives... It's so sad…" muttered Nagisa.

Alex grunted and rushed up the stairs to find Makoto and Haruka.

"Come on! We have to catch up!" shouted Rin as he followed Alex. Rei and Nagisa followed them as they reached to the top of the steps where the village stood before them. Makoto and Haruka and the others saw nothing but remains of bloodshed of both humans and monsters all scattered around.

Makoto was shaking really badly at the sight and even Alex was a bit surprised on the outcome of the mess. Haruka stayed close to Makoto and held their hands tight together while Nagisa could not stop looking at all of the blood.

Alex took to the left and looked at the puddle of blood before him and dipped his fingers in. Makoto grimaced at the sight and covered his face on Haruka's shoulder while the Chiropteran took a taste of the blood.

"Do you recognize anyone?" asked Nagisa.

"I'm not sure what his abilities are,"" said Rei, "Maybe he can tell us."

Alex's eyes glowed right red as he stood there in shocked, his theory about what he said earlier…was it all true?

 _It, it can't be_ , he thought, _if they really do still exist…_

"Oi!" shouted Rin, "What's the matter? You look horrified!"

The Chiropteran turned to the others as Rei asked, "W-what do you know?"

"…This blood…it's not a Chiropteran's…or a Megascolide's," said Alex.

"W-what are you talking about?!" replied Makoto.

"Listen to me, we don't have time to stay around and investigate...we must leave or…" he answered when they all heard a loud roaring coming from the walls of the mountainside.

The others glowed their eyes in their respective neon colors while Haruka said to Makoto, "We'll fight our way out, listen to your Suiei."

Alex, Rei, Rin, and Haruka readied their swords as they heard rumbling noises of the Cthulhu and Nachas making their way towards them. Nagisa hissed and took out his spell book and muttered, "I'm ready to kill these whack-ass-monsters!"

The Cthulhu roared and charged their way down while the Nachas spiders unleashed blasts of cobwebs towards the gang. Alex sliced down the cob web while Haruka unleashed a wave of water knives at the Cthulhu.

Rin narrowed dodged a blast from the Nachas and unleashed his Shark Teeth attack in conjunction with his water abilities to form a gigantic shark water that gobbled several the spiders. Rei sliced off a head of the Nachas while Nagisa was chanting various spells.

"Waters of pain, take forth of thy prey!" chanted the blonde while Makoto threw more fluids out of the vase and splashed it on the spiders' eyes.

Haruka jumped over a Cthulhu and tried to kill it from the top while dodging the tentacles from the monster. Alex turned and sliced down the bunch of tentacles while Rei pierced the monster in its head.

"Waters of the freestyle...go slice down those problematic beasts!" chanted Haruka as he unleashed multiple water blasts.

"Waters of the Hydronium...go make dissolving to our beasts!" muttered Makoto as he transformed the water into pure acid from the vase and splashed the heavily concentrated chemicals on the monsters, dissolving them.

"Waters of anger, slice down those bastards!" growled Nagisa as he unleashed more blasts while the Cthulhu roared in pain by the attacks. Rin took his chance to use his sword and slice off the legs of the Nachas.

Alex charged up to a Nachas also but a tentacle from the Cthulhu punched him in the face, throwing him to an abandoned hut and smashed into the mud-clay walls. Rin turned to see what happened and he unleashed water spears at the monster.

"ALEX!" shouted Rei as he rushed up towards the Chiropteran while Nagisa killed off several monsters again with his magic. Makoto growled in anger and splashed more Nachas out of the way.

Alex got up to see Rei running towards him just as a tentacle was sneaking up behind the megane. He gasped and cried out, "GET DOWN!"

He grabbed Rei down to the side and dragged his sword up to cut it down. Once Rei got back on his knees he looked at Alex's injuries and asked, "A-are you okay!?"

"I told you," he replied, "I am a Chiropteran, wounds are nothing to me."

Just after he said that, a sneaky Nachas was about to pierce its tentacles at the chiropteran when Alex stabbed it in the face from sitting down while Nagisa casts more spells like crazy.

The background began to rumble and shake as Rin cried out, "W-what's that?!"

Haruka looked up with Makoto and they both saw rocks beginning to tumble down and crashing into the village.

"HURRY!" shouted Nagisa as he narrowly dodged a Nachas spider.

Makoto grabbed Haruka and Rin and began to run while Rin grabbed Nagisa. Rei grabbed Alex's hand and the six ran their way through the village, trying to escape from the monsters and the rocks and more boulders collapsed down to the ground, burying the village.

Some of the rocks almost rained on them when Makoto threw up a water shield to protect themselves but there was no way they could escape by foot; it was going to be done with magic.

"Waters of the travel…get us out of here!" chanted Makoto as Haruka and the others felt swirls of water enveloping them to escape the danger. The monsters were crushed by the rocks and rubble as Nagisa looked at Rin and hugged him tightly.

The waters swirled around them and teleported them out of the town safely as they vanished into the mists, returning back to the grasslands outside of the mountains. Haruka opened his eyes and sees himself and the others safely back.

"H-Haru!" cried Makoto as he hugged him tight.

Rin woke up and saw Nagisa and Rei hugging in relief and he joined the two for a glomp as well. The five hugged together again and turned to see the mountain side completely collapsed as a tear fell from Makoto's eye.

"M-my home…" said Makoto while Haruka held his hand to relax a little.

Rei turned and gasped, "W-where's Alex?!"

"Oh no!" replied Nagisa, "D-did he not make it!?"

"We have to find him," said Rin as he linked hands with Nagisa and Rei and the five formed the circle again like how they did it earlier, locating their Last Star of the team.

* * *

Alex woke up and found himself alone in the forest. He got up on his feet and grabbed his sword and began to walk around.

 _At least I managed to be alone again_ , he thought as he began to make his way through the forest.

After a couple minutes of walking, his foot stepped on something and he was thrown into a trap as a net was unleashed and grabbed him upwards. He tried to claw his way out when he heard footsteps from all around and saw a gang of people dressed up in various clothing of some sorts.

 _Th-this can't be_ , the thought, _The Paleolassa pirates!_

"Who are you?" asked Anne as she saw the boy struggling.

Alex grunted in annoyance and sliced down the net with his eyes glowing red. The pirates gasped and took a step back at first as Anne could almost recall on the legend about the monster from long ago.

"W-wwhat are you!?" she cried out.

"Answer her question!" shouted Shirahama.

"…leave me alone," said Alex darkly as he tried to leave but saw more pirates coming closer to him with their swords ready.

Alex readied his sword as Matsuura stepped in front of him, saying, "Where do you think you're going, kid?!"

"Matsuura!" shouted Anne, "Get away from him!"

"I have no intention to deal with humans…" grunted Alex, "Move."

Anne rushed towards Alex and stood in front of Matsuura and repeated her questions, "Who are you?! Do you know about the Tragedy of Heirisa!? Were you there?! Answer me!?"

Alex said nothing and only wanted to move out of the way when he didn't pay attention to a dart with a sleeping dose, knocking him out by the tranquilizer effects. He collapsed to the ground and dropped his sword. Matsuura checked to make sure he was out cold.

"Let's tie his hands and get him back with us," said Shirahama.

"Anne, a-are you okay?" asked Matsuura.

Anne ignored him and turned around, rushing back to the camp alone while Awlida looked at Matsuura with a shrug and said, "Let's go."

**Episode 1 END**

* * *

**Episode 2 PV**

**Rei** : Where can Alex be!?

 **Rin** : I'm sure we'll find him; he can't be too far!

 **Shirahama** : Answer our question boy! Who are you?!

 **Anne** : Did you murder my father during the tragedy of Herisia?!

 **Alex** : I have no intention of dealing with humans.

 **Matsuura** : Why youuuuuu….!

 **Awlida** : STOP IT! It's not going to do any good if we keep it like this!

 **Haruka** : What is the meaning out of this?!

 **Makoto** : Did you try to hurt him?

 **Nagisa** : Next time, Free! **_A Shaken Truth; The Monster of Duniya!,_** _don't you dare hurt our Alex-chan!_


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_Episode 2:_ ** **_車検真実_ ** **_;_ ** **_地球のモンスタ_ ** **_ー_ ** **_A Shaken Truth; The Monster of Duniya!_ **

**Location: The Watcher's**

Anastasia spent several days training, learning how to use a gun as well as dodging and attacking. Despite how she wanted to live happily with her life whether it was her real family...or her family she had here, there was really no option left for her but to prepare her destiny.

She stood next to Sousuke as the boy pointed to a bag at the center of the training facility and said, "Carefully aim and dodge when you shoot."

The former princess took aim on her gun and fired as an explosion of powder erupted and soared towards her. She dived down beneath the dust and fired more shots, turning the bag into bits.

Aki walked into the room and smirked at the sight, "I see you two are going quite nicely."

"Eh…ehh…" blushed Sousuke.

The girl laughed and said, "Anyway, Jadwiga found out that the king mouse has allies…"

"A-Alex?" asked Sousuke, "But isn't he already with…?"

"I was talking about Rasputin," replied Aki.

Anastasia heard that word and suddenly felt a memory jolt in her head as she saw a man with a beard and striking looking eyes and donned in peasant-like cloaks. She saw the man laughing before her with an evil tone and there were two other men by his side.

"A…a curse…a…shadow," she muttered as she was almost feeling terrified and breathing heavily.

"Oi! Princess!" shouted Aki as she rushed up to her.

Sousuke followed right behind her and said, "You shouldn't have said his name."

"It's not my fault that bastard existed!" she snapped, trying to give Anastasia a small vial to drink, "I didn't expect her to react like this!"

"You don't suppose that he IS the same one back in their family, is he?" asked Sousuke, "Back in that…time?

"How should I know?" replied Aki as she finally got Anastasia to drink.

Anastasia swallowed the liquid and said, "I…I want to see oni-chan."

"Alex is not our brother, okay?" asked Aki, "You have to get that out of your head!"

The princess turned to her and answered, "You know what? I really want to know why you were a bit cold to him sometimes while we lived together! Brother or not, I do not like how you treated him!"

"That's nothing of your concern, now let's go," said Aki.

Sousuke looked at Aki's sudden attitude change for a moment before turning back to Anastasia and reassured her that it'll be alright.

"So you were saying…?" asked Sousuke.

"The Chivashi have been awakened," said Aki, "They were last spotted not far from the Las Jangwa Desert."

"Did anyone figure out what they were doing?" he asked.

"It's rumored that they are heading north," she speculated, "Perhaps to Aeuropa City."

Anastasia broke away from Aki and said, "Well I had enough!"

She took her gun and fired it at a glass bottle as one of her targets and fired it with precision and accuracy, smashing the glass into bits.

"I don't care what you think Aki… about him. I'm going to find Alex...Chiropteran or not. We ARE a family no matter what," said the princess, "He may not be Alexei from my original family but I am grateful to have met him and you! And you're telling me like this in return?!"

Sousuke kneeled down on his knee and said, "If that's what you wish, I'll help you, your majesty."

Aki could only sigh and answered, "Fine."

"I don't know the whole truth about Alex, but that doesn't matter to me," she explained, "I'm going to help him and I am going to find my biological family that I once lived."

"I'll give you a deal," replied Aki, "We'll help him, but in return, you will need to trust us. You'll need some more training too but we don't have the time or resources to practice. So…be prepared to face the cold, hard truth."

The three walked out of the room and returned to Jadwiga's office to prepare for their next instructions while the leader of "The Watcher's" already had a different agenda prepared.

"I see you're getting stronger and stronger, princess," said Jadwiga as Anya blushed a little and turned to the side.

"So it's been confirmed then?" asked Aki.

"It is," nodded Jadwiga, "Les Cinq Frères are on the move now and they are going to start damaging this world if the Six Stars are not aware about this."

"Where are they now?" asked Sousuke.

"It is said that they were last seen at the Iwamara temple, but they were heading south-east. I am not sure why they are heading that way for the weapon they will need lies in Iwamara," she answered, "But it's no doubt that Rasputin and Les Cinq Frères are going to start build an army."

"And what about us?" asked Anastasia, "Anything we can do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," smiled Jadwiga, "I need you three to get a message delivered."

"And that would be?" asked Aki.

"To meet up with the Six Stars in Terra Magna," said Jadwiga.

"W-what!?" replied Aki, "Why there?"

"The village of Iglis Magna suffered and earthquake and the mountainside collapsed," she explained, "The other agents have tracked down on their whereabouts and they are heading west."

"…I'll go," said Anastasia.

"Whoa there," replied Aki, "You can't just simply say that, haven't you realized how dangerous the task is!?"

"The task shouldn't be too difficult, as long as you don't use the hover bikes," said Jadwiga.

"Very well then," answered Sousuke, "We should get ourselves ready. It'll be a long walk for sure…"

The trio made preparations for the journey as the village of Terra Magna was far up north and a sharp west, just past the Las Jangwa Desert. It would take several days to get there. However, Anastasia vowed to at least meet Alex one more time before finding her way back to this place called "Russia".

But that coldness from Aki still concerned her with questioning thoughts about them.

* * *

**Nanatachi Pirate's Camp Grounds**

Anne reached the clearing and was walking around in circles with anger. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as she just wanted to know some answers and this monster refused to say a word.

"W-why did he have to show up now, just why!?" she growled.

Shirahama saw her freaking out a little and tried to calm her dawn, "Anne, look I know it's a big shock for you, but please relax a little."

"I can't!" she snapped, "My father left me because of him! I lost everything!"

"I understand" he answered, "But…you didn't lose everything, you meet Makoto and Matsuura and then me and Awilda."

"I am glad I met you and the others," she agreed but her face was still filled with fury, "I need to know what happened to my father and if he is alive or not!"

"I'm sure he will tell us after he wakes up! I will make him answer all of our questions!" he replied.

Anne smiled a little and hugged him, "T-thank you…"

He nodded and replied, "Let's get that beast awake now; it's time."

Meanwhile, Matsuura and Awlida tied Alex to a wooden pole as Matsuura was getting angrier by the minute. He cared for Anne like his sister and he too was not happy or thrilled to deal with this ordeal.

"Who does he think he is?! Making Anne freak out like that?!" he growled, "I think somebody needs to learn what happens to a person who hurts people I care about!"

Once he finished tying up, he stepped away and looked at Awlida, "Should we wake him up?"

"The sooner, the better," she replied.

He nodded and walked over to Alex and kicked him in the face, "Oi! You dirty beast! Wake up!"

Alex's eyes slowly opened as his irises were in his natural yellow color and he saw the two pirates staring at him.

"You awake now…or do I need to kick you again?" asked Matsuura.

Awlida heard footsteps behind them and turns to see Shirahama and Anne walking towards them.

"I see you are trying to wake him up! Good! I want to ask some questions!" agreed Shirahama while Anne remained silent and looked at Alex.

Alex's eyes glowed red finally to scare them a little and said, "You know…I can break this rope like butter."

He tore one strand of rope off as a warning sign and the pirates were shocked by the strength he had. Anne stepped back and pulled the others with her saying, "Get back! He's dangerous!"

She looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here!?"

"We have your sword too so don't even try to fight us!" said Shirahama.

"Can you just answer the question?! It can't be that hard, huh?!" asked Awlida.

"What are you doing here? And are you here alone? Or you have some friends waiting for you signal to attack us?!" asked Matsuura.

"… _what's there for me to say?_ " replied Alex, " _You can't kill me off with your sword or guns... and now if you excuse me, I am on a mission of my own._ "

His bruise on the face was beginning to heal as he broke another strand of rope, frightening the pirates even further.

"Enough gibbering!" growled Shirahama as he kicked Alex down on his chest, "Answer the question!"

"… _I've always been alone_ ," said the Chiropteran, " _No matter who tried to follow me or wanted to be with me_."

_I can't handle this, I have to make my escape...oh I wish Rei and the others were here_ , thought Alex.

"Alright, so we know you are alone or at least you left you group without telling them," said Shirahama, "But what are you doing here? Were you trying to kill us?!"

" _You guys are unfamiliar, how should I even know you existed?_ " asked Alex, breaking another rope.

"Then why are you here?! After what you done to my father I won't let you go without answers!" shouted Anne as she gripped her hands on her sword.

Alex's eyes glowed red and he answered, " _I do not know you guys…I said you were unfamiliar to –_ "

Anne slapped him on the face before he could finish and she shouted, "Where were you going!?"

"We just want to know if you are a threat to us!" said Awlida.

"… _anywhere but here_ ," he growled as he broke more strands of rope, felling almost free, " _I have_ _ **NOTHING**_ _to do with you guys. Leave me alone._ "

"Oh you will not escape!" growled Matsuura as he shoved the girls out of the way and kicked Alex on the face, breaking his nose a little and causing his mouth to bleed.

" _Oh yes I can escape_ ," said Alex, " _I'm a Chiropteran_ …"

He stopped right there as he realized what he said; it was too late to take back on what he was.

"Y-YOU!" shouted Anne as she kicked him on the chest and head repeatedly, "YOU MONSTER!"

"ANNE! STOP!" shouted Shirahama as he pulled her back, "We won't get anything out of him!"

"He's right," said Matsuura, "Stop it before you hurt yourself!"

Awlida was getting more frightened by the minute as she saw Anne struggling to break free from Shirahama.

"Let's heave him!" she hissed, "We'll take turns and watch him! Awlida, you go first!"

"W-what?!" replied Matsuura, "You can't leave her alone like this!"

"I can fight," said Awlida, readying her sword, "It's not a problem."

"I trust Awilda to keep him in his place. Let's go," agreed Shirahama.

"Keeping me here won't do you any good...the monsters are roaming this world...I am _The Last Weapon_ for..." began Alex.

"Oh shut up you nitwit!" growled Shirahama as he kicked him in the chest and walked away.

Anne followed the others as she heard those last four words from Alex, _T-the last weapon…wait…just now, it sounds familiar. But who…?_

Alex fell asleep as he can only wonder what the future will bring while his injuries are healing. Awlida watched him sleep and wondered if he was telling the truth about being alone. Her eyes widened a little as she watched the cuts and bruises on his face going away at such amazing speed.

"T-they really are healing," she said, "B-but how?"

Awlida walked up to Alex and gently shook him awake, "Hey, are you okay? Your injuries…the-they're healing."

Alex looked at her brown-ish hair and her hazel eyes and for some reason; that hand felt warm and calming as if there was someone in his life but he couldn't figure out.

"…whatever the reason," he said, "Injuries from anyone will not kill or hurt me. Except for one thing…one whose blood is equally powerful as mines…and it's that person who I must kill."

"W-why do you have to kill him?" she asked, feeling a bit curious.

He remained silent for a moment before he realized that she didn't hit him unlike the others; was she perhaps the more gentle one?

"…it goes back to over 100 years ago, but more of a recent event 18 years ago," he answered.

"…so you do know what happened…back with Herisia?" asked Awlida.

"Yes," he nodded, "I am not an ordinary Chiropteran…I am a prince…myself and Rasputin, we are the twins of our generation."

"Ra-Rasputin?" asked Awlida, "T-twins?"

"My younger twin…he has dangerous powers…some of which go beyond my own," he answered, "He is the only person that can turn me to a puppet of his own and can control me at times…but that's only if I at my weakness emotion."

He looked at her again and said, "You almost remind me of someone…"

"Oh?" she blushed a little, "Well anyway, I can only imagine it must be hard for you to fight him alone. Haru and Shirahama were important people to me…if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here."

Alex gasped a little as he muttered, "H-haru…M-makoto…N-Nagisa…Rin…Rei."

Awilda gasped as she replied, "You know Haru? And Makoto!? Are they okay, please tell me!"

"W-we were fighting monsters…and we escaped with magic, but I ended up here in the forest alone," he explained.

"I see, and are you sure they're okay?" she asked, feeling worried, "But who are those other people? This Rin…Nagisa…and Rei?"

"The five know each other very well...they act like a family of their own. As for me, I kept my distance from them, but they think I am important to their team," said Alex, "I'm only here to kill Rasputin because he took my body and forced me to unwillingly slaughter against my will."

Awlida gasped and asked, "S-so you didn't kill those people in Herisia?! H-how!?"

"As I said earlier, my brother is my twin, he has blood that ties with my blood...with his dangerous powers, and his sadistic philosophy about life, the tragedy happened there," he answered.

Awlida gasped as it was sort of making sense. Somehow this Rasputin was able to take over Alex's body and mind and used him as a pawn; though she wasn't sure how that kind of power worked, she could tell that Alex's emotions were saddened and filled with vengeance as well.

"I…I'm so sorry!" she said, almost wanting to cry, "I-it wasn't your fault and we beat you up! We should have asked you normally without any kicking or slapping! Oh my god, I feel so bad right now!"

"Well Rei can further explain to you," he replied, "But if he finds out what happened with me…I don't think he'll be happy."

"R-Rei?" Is…he um, someone important to you or…?" she asked.

Alex blushed and Awlida giggled, "Oh I'm sorry if I am too conclusive, but I'm glad you have someone to care about you. I should have stopped my friends…"

"I need to rest," sighed the chiropteran, "I can't let Rasputin find me…however...thank you."

Awlida smiled and watched Alex going to rest and she set down her sword to the side and rested with a smile on her face. She knew that at least talking to him this way was rather more useful but she didn't know what to do though with such information give; if they were all true.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other pirates were out doing their duties and cooking up dinner. Anne was trying to think a few things while Matsuura and Shirahama were talking about earlier with this "person".

_He says he is The Last Weapon_ , thought Anne, _How odd…for a monster like him…ugh…why can't I remember? I think my father said something about this…forget it! He's only a monster!_

She stirred on the pan with a spoon to check on the food on the fire pit while the other pirates were getting some preps planned as well as rotating guard duties.

_The Weapon of Duniya, that's it_ , she thought, _father said that there was a person who was to kill all of those monsters, but…why would I think it's this bastard?_

Shirahama and Matsuura sat down on a log and were reflecting on what was going on with this whole scenario of this "monster".

"What do you think about this guy? He treats us like nothing!" sighed Shirahama.

"I know! He is lucky I didn't decide to do something worse to him! Nobody hurts my friends!" growled Matsuura.

The other pirate sat in silence for a moment before he answered, "Do you think he has something to do with Anne's father?"

"I'm not sure," said Matsuura, "He said he doesn't know us…should we check on Awilda?"

"Don't worry," smirked Shirahama, "I'm sure she's fine. Let's make sure the food is ready."

"Right," he nodded, "I am getting a bit hungry.

About an hour later, nightfall was approaching and the pirates began to light up some fire posts to provide extra light around the area. They enjoyed themselves for the meal as they were all sharing stories and bragging about their crazy lives and what not.

Matsuura finished his food and said, "I think I will take some food for Awilda and go check on her..."

"Okay, sure," nodded Shirahama.

"Hey Matsu, ask her if that freak said anything; we need more information out of him!" said Anne.

"Right," he nodded and he grabbed an empty bowl and put some stew inside. He walked over to the tent and saw Alex still asleep and Awlida still on guard and awake.

Awlida turned to see him with the food and said, "Oh…thank you."

"Well you can't always fight hunger," he blushed, "…by the way; Anne wants to know if he said anything..."

Awlida looked at Alex for a moment before turning her head back to Matsuura and said, "No. His wounds healed up but he was asleep when it happened and he hasn't wake up since you went away. Maybe you went too hard on him?"

"Too hard?" he answered darkly, "He's a Chiropteran! You can't trust this…this beast!"

"I'm not saying I trust him!" she replied, getting a bit defensive, "I can't trust a person without speaking to them and getting to know them! But... maybe if we tried to ask him without beating him we would learn more?"

"Perhaps," he said, "But can't turn back the time and change how we did it. Do I need to change with you or you can stay longer?"

"I can stay longer," she answered, turning to Alex, "He's asleep so there's nothing much he can do."

"Alright, I'll be out with the others," said Matsuura, "Be careful!"

"Thanks!" she replied as she sighed in relief for a moment.

* * *

Matsuura returned to Anne and Shirahama and reported, "I asked Awlida and she said he didn't wake up since we knocked him out. His wounds are healed but she said he hasn't awakened since we left."

"I see," replied Anne, "So should we wait till he wakes up again?"

"You asked her if you wanted to rotate?" asked Shirahama.

"Yes, but she insisted to stay longer since he's only asleep. I don't think he'll do anything as long as he rests," explained Matsuura.

"Alright, I'll go see to the wounded, you both going to help out?" asked Anne.

"Right," they both replied as the trio see to the wounded with bandages and other check-ups.

* * *

Awlida finished her food and stared at Alex; he was definitely a man filled with mysteries. She could only think to herself;

_So Haru and Makoto are traveling with three other people, even Alex_ , she thought, _But he says that they treat him like an important person while he keeps pushing them away. Why? That adds up to six people…and they could be the Six Stars right there?_

She took out her sword briefly as it reflected her eyes and face like a mirror. In her heart, there was a lot of questions to ask but she could only wait for Haruka and Makoto to return in hopes of finding answers…answers that will help the pirates regain their lives from the last 18 years.

_They escaped using magic but he got separated from them and he ran into us,_ she continued in her mind, _But, who is "The Last Star"…if it's not Alex. Maybe he's not found yet…but I hope they find them soon. Most importantly, I pray that he can defeat his brother…it must be painful to live on such a heavy sin._

Awlida got up and stretched for a moment before she walked over to Alex to check on his forehead; it was not warm or cold so she knew that he was not sick.

_Hopefully Shira, Matsuura and Anne won't be too hard on him after he wakes up_ , thought Awlida, _But I do miss Haru though…maybe he and the others can explain something about this._

She sat down across from him and closed her eyes, wondering herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five swimmers made their way closer and closer to their destination. It was a bit of a walk to get from Iglis Magna and to the forests but they had to keep on moving.

"Are we almost there?!" asked Rin as he ran with Rei and Nagisa.

"He's got to be close by!" said Haruka.

"…I..I'm worried that he might have gotten hurt," replied Rei, "We have to find him before someone finds him and tries to hurt him!"

"Where do you think he could be?" asked Nagisa.

Makoto gasped as he saw a light in the distance; he could smell the fire and perhaps some food being made. He stopped for a moment and said, "Uh guys…I don't know about this!"

"We have to go to that light! I'm sure something's going on there," said Rin.

"We need to check everywhere!" replied Rei, "Even if it means going to the bottom of the ocean!"

"Perhaps he's there, waiting for us?" answered the blonde as he grabbed Rin's hand, "Come on!"

"R-Right!" nodded Rin as the blonde dragged him.

* * *

Anne was the first to hear footsteps from afar as her ears perked up, "Someone is coming."

"I knew he had to have some allies!" growled Shirahama as he readied his sword, "They're probably looking for him!"

"Ha! As I thought so," smirked Matsuura, "He must have used his powers to unleash a signal when we weren't looking!"

Anne turned to the crew and shouted, "Be prepared for everything! We don't know who is running towards us!"

The pirates took their positions and were in clusters of groups surrounding the camp area. It was all in a matter of time before their prey would show up.

Rin was trying to keep his balance when running but the laughter of Nagisa and the clumsiness of Rei caused them to trip over as the trio fell down to the camp grounds. The pirates turned to see their new prey with their swords at the ready while a few of the female pirates were amazed by their looks and their fancy clothing.

"W-who are you!?" gasped Anne.

"My goodness," said a female pirate, blushing.

"Is it just me or do they look too hot to be chopped up?" asked another female pirate.

Rei blushed and got up on his feet while Nagisa replied, while holding Rin to his side, "He's mine…and I don't share!"

"Ugh, can we just attack them already," sighed Matsuura, walking towards Rei with his sword at the ready, "They are not worthy to be worshipped."

"And they're not that hot," said Shirahama, looking at the girls that said they were, "I don't know how you can be so easily attracted like that."

"W-wait!" gasped Rei just as the sword from Matsuura touched his chin, "W-why are you going to attack us?!"

"STOP IT!" shouted a voice of Makoto from the distance.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the voice of Haruka.

Everyone turned to see Makoto and Haruka standing nearby with serious looks on their faces.

"H-Haru!?" gasped Shirahama.

"Ma-Makoto!?" asked Anne and Matsuura.

Makoto nodded and steps into the circle, standing with the others followed by Haruka.

"About time you two saved our asses!" smirked Rin.

"Shirahama," said Haruka, "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"I…I uh, I didn't realize they were a part of your team," replied Shira as he blushed a little, "Forgive me."

"Anne, Matsuura, what is going on here?" asked Makoto, "And where is Awlida?"

"We were only defending ourselves in case someone did try to attack us," answered Anne.

"Awlida is with our prisoner," said Shirahama, "He was caught sneaking around here so we brought him in."

"Prisoner?" asked Haruka.

"You know his name?" asked Rei, getting a bit suspicious, "Maybe it's him…"

"Does he act like he has nothing to care for?" asked Nagisa.

"Well based on his attitude, he's really quite a freak…" said Matsuura, "But why would he be a friend?"

"Yeah, he's nothing but a monster!" agreed Shirahama with a disgusted sigh.

"And by that you mean…?" began Rei, getting a bit angrier slowly.

"He said he's a Chiropteran," said Anne.

The megane turned to her and said, "Where is he?! It has to be him!"

"Um Rei…this perhaps isn't a…" began Makoto when he saw glares from Anne and Matsuura.

"Why do you care so much about him?" asked Anne, walking up to Makoto, "He's nothing but a monster!"

"Please let us go see him!" said Rin, "We will not leave until it is done so!"

"Did you do anything to him?" asked Nagisa, getting a bit concerned.

"I thought you were going to help us find a person who started this war, Haru? What changed, huh?!" asked Shirahama.

"I thought you cared about Anne, me and our crew. But you are siding with this...this...beast!" said Matsuura.

Rei's hands crackled with water energy from his Suiei powers as he had enough of this argument. He fixed his glasses and glares at the three pirates, saying, "Now you listen here…and listen **_CAREFULLY!_** Alex is neither a monster nor a beast; he is **_OUR_** friend!"

The trio took a step back from Makoto and Haruka with a bit of fear as they noticed that strange magic on the megane.

"You do not know him or his life so you have no right to judge him like that! Now…I want to know where he is and you're going to tell me right _**NOW**_! Do I make MYSELF **_CLEAR_**!?"

The pirates were in a bit of a shock as they were almost speechless to even reply. Haruka looked at Shirahama and said calmly, "If we don't solve this now, no one will be able to move forward."

"That's right," agreed Makoto, "You can be disappointed and angry as much as you want Anne, but do you still want to know what happened to your father?"

"Of course I do!" she said, "After all this time…"

"He's with Awlida," said Matsuura, "I'll lead you to him."

"Very well," nodded Rei as they were led by Matsuura, Anne and Shirahama to the tent where Alex and Awlida were sleeping. Alex was stilled tied up to the pole which shocked the team.

"W-why is he tied up to the pole?!" growled Rei as he glared at the pirates.

Nagisa rushed to Alex to untie him and asked, "And why did you do to him!? Did you hurt him!?"

Haruka and Makoto checked up on the boy for any injuries and such but didn't see a single scratch.

"He doesn't look injured," said Makoto.

"He heals really fast but that doesn't change the fact that he was tied to the pole!" growled Rei.

Matsuura shook Awlida awake as the other female pirate jumped in shocked, "I'm so sorry! I know I shouldn't go to sleep but I was tired and-!"

She turned her head and saw Haruka and said, "H-haru?! Wh-what are you doing here?!"

Haruka turned to see her glomping into him with a smile on her face as the tsundere replied, "W-what happened here Awlida? What did you and the others do to Alex?"

Awlida looked at him and started to cry a little, saying, "I'm so sorry! I should have stopped them but I didn't know back then that he was your friend! I know we should have asked him calmly but they started to yell at him and hit him and I couldn't do anything! But I talk to him and he said he knows you and Makoto and...wait, which one of you is Rei?"

"Uh…me?" asked the megane in his red glasses.

"Please forgive us!" she begged sadly, "He said that you'd be upset!"

"Well…" began Rin, "At least he's not dead, but we need him to join us."

"Why's that?" asked Anne.

"…He is **_The Last Star_** of our team," replied Makoto, "It's the five of us and him."

Awlida gasped and she turned to Alex sleeping still, replying, "Bu-but he said that he had nothing to do with you guys!"

"Alex here has _forgotten who he was_ ," said Haruka, "He doesn't remember his life back on our world…where he was a much different person."

"He lived on Earth with the rest of us," smiled Nagisa, "Together, we were known as _The Magic Six!_ "

" _E-Earth?_ " asked Awlida.

" _The Magic Six?_ " asked Anne.

"It's a long story," said Rei, "But we're here to help him defeat his brother and…"

"R-Rasputin?" asked Awlida, causing the others to look at her with shock.

"W-wait a moment," began Matsuura, "You said that he was asleep!"

Alex woke up finally to hear them shouting around.

" _…w-water…?_ " he asked.

Haruka, Makoto, and Rin turned to see Alex muttering about something again. Nagisa smiled as he realized that another memory was coming back to him.

" _A-a rr-re-relay race?_ " asked Alex.

Rei rushed up to hug him and said, "Oh we've been so worried! Are you okay!?"

" _A…a gigantic pool of water,_ " replied the Chiropteran, " _I saw six people swimming…but, who were they?_ "

_He's remembering a bit more_ , thought Makoto as Rin smiled with a sense of hope.

"Don't worry!" smiled Nagisa, "You'll get your memories back soon, okay?!"

"And you'll know who they are," finished Rei.

Awlida walked towards the Chiropteran and whispered in his hear, "So this is Rei…are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"

Alex blushed as she smirked and walked away while Rin nodded to Makoto and Haruka.

"We owe them the truth here," said Haruka.

"For the team!" smirked Rin.

"But it'll be a long story to share," replied Rei, "Will they be able to understand?"

"…do as you like," sighed Alex, "It makes no difference to me."

"So…this "Magic Six"," began Anne, "What is this all about?"

"Tell us the truth, and start from the beginning," said Shirahama.

The gang sat down together as the Style Five began the story by revealing about the Suiei Gods and their world of Earth.

"The gods have created our world...Earth...with the oceans made from the flame and fire of the planet," started Haruka.

"And they have watched over the planet for eons of their existence," commented Rin.

"Unfortunately they were betrayed by people who they thought they protected...so we became their chosen descendants," said Makoto.

"We didn't start off with magic to begin with...we have forgotten our duty and we swam together for competitions and for fun," explained Rei, "Sure we had our own drama in our friendship for each other, but we still had fun!"

"Heh, it was a fun time indeed till all of the mess happened when Haru-chan was captured and we had to rescue him!" continued Nagisa, "A mad scientist freak and his gang…"

Alex sat there as he listened to the story while the pirates were getting a bit fascinated about this "Earth" and the friends there. He could only wonder if this was all true or not.

"We had visitors that came to Japan…one of them was Alex," said Haruka.

Awlida turned to see a remark from him but the Chiroptean's face did not change at the heard of his name.

"Yeah he had a brother named Sergi," said Rin, "He was quite the brotherhood there!"

"Oh how much I missed being on top of you, Mako-chan!" snickered Nagisa.

Makoto blushed as Rei continued the story, "In the end, he died for us…and we thought we lost everything…but thanks to help from our friends, they were able to bring him back and we all lived together once more."

"Sounds like you had a handful of things happening," said Anne, "But what does it have to do with us?"

"The reason why we need Alex is because he IS our teammate, and without him, we cannot be able to save this world or help anyone!" answered Rin.

"Including you…Shira…Awlida," added Haruka.

"Anne, Matsuura," agreed Makoto.

"That's why, after I swore my promise to him, I would be by his side," said Rei.

Awlida couldn't stop looking at Alex as she smiled with a blink of her eye.

"So now then…this Rasputin, he needs to be killed, is that it?" asked Matsuura.

"Alex was born a Chiropteran...he did _**NOT**_ choose his fate, but when we got separated while the gods carried us to a new world, something happened and we split up," answered Rei, "He was taken care of by "The Watcher's" for at least 100 years until we were reborn."

"Together, with him and us…we can END this war!" said Nagisa.

"We have to stop Rasputin before he makes more damage to this world!" begged Makoto, "Please Anne, I swear to you, we can win this! Maybe we might be able to find your father!"

"I…I hope we will," she replied as she hugged him with some tears, "I…I'm sorry for thinking you betrayed us!"

Makoto blushed but smiled in reply.

"…I wish I could just understand it all... _but none of it makes any sense_ ," sighed Alex.

"It will make sense after you will get your memories back, alright? Trust me, it will," nodded Rei as he sat next to him.

"I'm sorry too but I'm not going to hug you!" blushed Matsuura.

Shirahama and Awlida hugged Haruka like the family they were as the former said, "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have doubt you..."

"T-thank you," said Haruka.

"Oh you guys," laughed Rin as he glomped the two groups together as one for a hug while Nagisa and Rei taking Alex in for the larger hug as they all laughed.

Awlida and Matsuura shrugged for a moment and joined in as they were all getting along and understanding of each other. There was at least hope for everyone to regain what was taken from them.

"…t-thank you," blushed Alex.

Haruka and Makoto chuckled at the reply as Rin answered, "Well it seems like it's all going well!"

"I'm so happy we were able to find you!" smiled Nagisa.

"And I'm happy too," said Rei as he brought Alex closer to him.

The group finally broke the hug and they all rested up with each other. Awlida was a bit stunned to see how Makoto and Haruka were close with each other but was more surprised with Rei trying to sleep with Alex. The other pirates could only chuckle at this and slept as well.

Haruka and Makoto cuddled in with each other while Rin was snoring and Alex being silent. Nagisa snuggled his way to Rin while Rei stayed with Alex as close as possible. Awlida slept between Matsuura and Shirahama while Anne slept next to Shira.

* * *

Aki, Anastasia, and Sousuke prepared their supplies needed for the trip in order to find the Six Stars and warn them about Les Cinq Frères heading to Aeuropa City. However recent reports from their spies revealed that one of them was heading to Neo Tabuk and the other in Lha'li but there wasn't much time to waste. But the mission was vital in order to start moving the chessboard.

They finally left the building of "The Watcher's" and begin a long trek to the North. Aki led the others while looking at the map while Anastasia held her gun to the side and flipped her new, shorter hairstyle.

"So you had a haircut, eh?" asked Sousuke.

The former princess blushed and answered, "I…I just wanted something different."

"Alright you two. We have to pass through the Ganges River and get to the Rocky Hills and the Outlands...and after that is more Great Plains before we hit Las Jangwa Desert. From there we'll be able to get to Terra Magna in about a week," explained Aki.

"Why can't we just use the Hover Bikes or the Flying Copters?" asked Sousuke, "We'd be already there by now!"

"Using them will alert our enemies on our move," she answered, "You heard what boss said; we cannot afford to let our enemy know what is going on."

_I have to find you, oni-chan_ , thought Anastasia.

"Is something the matter?" asked Sousuke.

"No I'm fine," she replied.

Aki stepped out to the clearing with them and saw the sun setting down.

"We're going to have to stay hidden in the forests," said Aki, "There are a lot of monsters out here."

"Chiropterans?" asked Anastasia.

"Worse than that, look ahead!" replied Sousuke.

Anastasia watched as the ground far ahead of them exploded as a gigantic Megascolide wiggled its way out to full height and screeched loudly, trying to eat on the birds that were flying away from the danger.

"W-what is that!?" she gasped.

"They're called Megascolides...Gigantic Worms that eat flesh of anything they see," explained Aki.

"Just like the ones that invaded Neo Tabuk," said Sousuke, "It's no doubt that they are after the Six Stars…Rin…oh how much I miss him."

"You know what their reasons are...the Gods have crafted their relationships for the sake of this world...and our home," replied Aki.

"And…this is Earth you're talking about?" asked Anastasia.

"That's right," she answered.

"Earth is our world where we came from…" said Sousuke.

"And you too, Anastasia. You were born long before we were but when you were brought to this world, you were slept inside suspended animation for around 70 years," explained Aki.

"Uhhhhhh," began the princess, feeling awkward by her age.

"You were only asleep…you didn't age," said Aki, "You were given the proper nutrition and other things while you slept."

"But that's just...ugh, now how would I get married if I were to find a prince?!" asked the princess, "I'd be a grandma by now!"

"Come on, let's find a place to settle down with," said Sousuke.

"R-right," she replied.

_70 years…_ she thought, _that's just…no way I could have slept for that long! Maybe this is all a lie or something? But then again, this isn't Russia…I haven't even seen any signs of my family or even the language of this place…_

The three found a place to camp out as the sun was setting down for the night. It was going to be a long road ahead but it was only the beginning of the end.

_I'll find you, oni-chan_ , thought the princess as she rested her back against the tree, _I swear…_

**Episode 2 END**

* * *

**Episode 3 PV**

**Anne** : I can't give up…I have to find my father! He left me for the last 18 years!

**Makoto** : I promise you, he has to be alive! I won't let you feel down!

**Haruka** : And now we're heading to Terra Magna?

**Nagisa** : Haru-chan, let's go swimming in the hot springs, please!?

**Haruka** : That's too much effort!

**Awlida** : But you know how good the hot springs are…they're another pool for you!

**Alex** : …w-who was that person?

**Rei** : Who?

**Rin** : Next time, Free! **_Riddles of the Past and Present!_** _Who is the father of Anne?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Episode 3:_ ** **_過去と現在の謎_ ** **_！_ ** **_Riddles of the Past and Present!_ **

**The Watcher's HQ**

Takeshi stood in Jadwiga's office as the leader had a stern look on her face. She tapped her stylus on her tablet for a moment to think about what was said.

"…why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" she asked.

"You know that if I had told you, I wouldn't been able to be much help…especially that night," he replied.

"True…your time here was valuable but so is your family. Your wife was killed too before you and your daughter fled to Iglis Magna," said Jadwiga.

"…I'm sorry," he replied.

"I'm not the one that needs an apology," she answered.

"I know that," said Takeshi, "That's why I'm thinking about finding her as soon as Alex was safe in Rei's hands. He's clearly a part of the Six Stars."

"And if you do find her, what would you with the truth?" asked Jadwiga.

"Nothing," he answered, "There's no need for her to know who Alex is or what the whole war has been about."

"Go take a break," said Jadwiga, "You need to realize your mistakes and achievements were before you explain to her…"

Takeshi nodded and left the room while the leader sighed and turned to get a cup of coffee for herself.

* * *

**Flashback: 19 Years Ago**

**Location: Capstone's Hill, a small village east of Iwamara and south of Aeuropa City**

It was a warm, sunny afternoon as the people of Capstone's hill were in a relative state of peace. The work hours were done and people were returning home.

Takeshi Kinsale walked into his house and called out, "I'm home!"

His wife, Elena turned her head while she was cooking some stew and saw him taking off his shoes and smiled.

"Welcome home sweetie," she said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anne! Anne!" called Elena, "Your father is home!"

The little girl, Anne rushed from her room and down the stairs to see her father reaching his arms out to her. Anne jumped onto him for a hug as he stood up tall on his feet and holding her.

"Hey heeey!" smiled Takeshi, "How was your school today?"

"Uhhhh, it was alright!" giggled Anne, "We were talking about myths!"

"Ahhh, mythology," he laughed as he rubbed his hand through her hair and setting her down on the floor, "I got to say that you're growing again! Did you had a growth spurt?"

Anne giggled and said, "Nope!"

Elena could only blush with a smile as she turned off the stove for the stew to cool down a little.

"So how was work?" asked Elena.

"…they want me to transfer to Iglis Magna for training programs," he answered.

The wife gasped and replied, "Bu-but Iglis Magna is…"

"I know," said Takeshi, "It's far to the south-east but it's the only other satellite company they have there. They'll pay for my trip and room at least…"

"But how long will you be there for?" asked Elena.

"I hope no more than six months," he answered before he looked at Anne and smiled, "So, you got to look at some Mythology...what kinds of monsters did they teach you?"

"Giant worms!" she answered, "Me-gea..mega…"

"Megascolides," said Takeshi, "Sounds like you're learning the true wildlife here!"

Anne blushed as he chuckled and walked over to his study room. He was about to close the door when he saw Anne following him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Daddy…do you know something about…Chiropterans?" she questioned.

Takeshi's eyes widened a little as he answered, "W-well…um…what makes you think about them? Did they teach you that in class too?"

"Well our teacher didn't want to discuss about it because we had too much other monsters to talk about…I don't know why…" she began.

"It's probably best they didn't know them to you," he replied, "They are beyond a human's nightmare."

"W-why?" asked Anne, feeling a little nervous.

"…Chiropterans are the top feeders; they are beasts that live on blood just like the Megascolides. However, a Chiropteran has some limited-human intelligence," said Takeshi.

"W-what does that mean?" asked Anne.

"…Some of them can take on human forms and can speak our language," he answered before he stopped and saw Anne getting a bit scared.

"T-they could look like you and me!?" she cried out.

Takeshi hugged her and answered, "Only if you encounter them. Don't worry; you are safe here with mommy and daddy."

"H-how can they be defeated?" she asked, her curiosity wouldn't stop.

"…there is someone who walks on a high path than they are," he said as he put her down and walked to the desk.

"W-who?" she asked.

"There is a monster who looks like a young man...and people say that he really looks handsome...since it is said that those in mythology who are the strongest are said to look beautiful," he said as he looked at some brief photos, "He wakes up after a 30 year cycle of sleeping...or at least that's what the myth says..."

"Is he important?" asked Anne.

"It's his job to eliminate them…and keep our world safe," he answered as he carefully put his brief case on the desk and turned on the lights.

"His blood is the same as the Chiropterans so he's immune to their powers."

"But he must be lonely for sleeping that long!" said Anne.

"Well don't forget, it's only a myth...there's no guaranteed if he exists or not," he replied.

 _I hope you're okay_ , Alex, thought Takeshi, _It's been 11 years so far…_

"F-father?" asked Anne.

He shook his head and smile, "Now then, that's enough scary stuff. Let's go downstairs and get something to eat, okay?"

"Okay!" replied Anne as she giggled her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

His smile turned to a serious fast as he muttered, "Alex…"

Days later, a horrible incident struck Capstone's village as a mysterious plague was causing people to collapse. Elena was a victim of the plague and died during the middle of the night.

Horrified, Takeshi brought Anne to Iglis Magna where they sort of started a new residency life in the village. However, they were at a location in the village where a lot of stray dogs were around and not all of them were friendly. Not to mention the environment was loud with the mining district.

* * *

**Iglis Magna – 1 year later after "The Plague"**

Takeshi looked at the necklace that he and Elena used to wear together; it was a heart split in half that represented the union of both of the lovers. He could hear Anne walking to the room.

 _I have to go_ , he thought, _but who will take care of her? Other than the Orphanage...?_

"A-Anne," he muttered as he looked at her, "I…uh, just um…"

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked.

Takeshi split the necklaces in half and handed to her, saying, "This was your mother's half; I took it with us when we fled to this city."

"I see," she said as she put it on, making Takeshi smile a little.

"Anne, I have been called for an important work for my job," he said.

"What do you mean? You'll be back soon; to where are you going now?" she asked.

"…I don't know when I'll be back," he answered, "I've already signed you up for the family orphanage."

"W-what?!" gasped Anne as she almost tear up, "F-father!"

"Anne, I'm sorry but this job is requiring my attention and I really don't want to lose you if you live by yourself, okay? They got plenty of resources for you so please…hang onto that necklace. Do not let go of it no matter what!"

"F-father," she cried as she hugged him, "I…I don't want you to leave me!"

"I won't!" he replied, "But…I have to do this or else we'll suffer both you and I. You have to wait for my return. You are my only child…you know that. Once I get back we'll start up again, okay?"

Anne nodded as she wiped her tears away. He brought her to the orphanage and hugged her for one last time. Anne did her best to smile while more tears rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

The dogs barked and growled and chased after Anne as the girl was trying to get back to the Orphanage from her school. Life here was not as warm and calm compared to Capstone's Hill where the school was filled with strange students and loudness of the coal mines in the mountains. Living at the Orphanage didn't help much for her comfort but it was at least safer than being out

 _Almost there_ , thought Anne, _just hurry!_

She tripped over from a rock and fell to the ground while the necklace broke off from her. The dogs growled and grew closer to her with their jaws snapping.

"S-stay away!" she screamed, "HEEEELPPPP!"

"Oi! You fifthly fiends!" shouted a voice.

Before the dogs could react, one of them got hit by a rock. The animals turned to see two young-looking boys that were standing side by side. One of them was taller than the other as his face was filled with a smirk-attitude.

"This isn't a good idea," said one of the boys, hiding behind Matsuura, "There's too many!"

"Like I care!" growled Matsuura, grabbing a big stick and running towards the dogs, "We have to help her!"

The other kid nodded and made his way to grab her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so," said Anne, "T-thank you."

Matsuura scared away the dogs and returned to them, saying, "Yo! I am Matsuura Shirou, pleased to meet you!"

"And I'm Makoto…Makoto Tachibana," said the second boy and he turned to see Matsuura's injuries and gasped, "Matsuura!"

"Oh no, you're hurt!" gasped Anne, "It's all because of me…"

"Please, don't worry about it," smirked Matsuura, "My grandma can fix it later. And your name is…?"

"I'm Anne…Anne Kinsale," said Anne as she smiled.

"This is quite dangerous for you to be here, Anne-chan," replied Makoto, "Where you going home?"

"Back to the Orphanage," she answered, "I was taking a shortcut and then these dogs showed up and were trying to attack me. But…how did you guys get here?"

"We heard a scream while we were walking back go my grandma's," said Matsuura.

"So…Mako-chan is your friend…or?" began Anne.

"We're a family," said Makoto, "Not by blood…Matsuura's grandma was kind enough to adopt me."

"Why don't you come back with us!" smiled Matsuura, "You'll love it there!"

"Yeah I guess that's fine…but…is it alright with your grandma?" asked Anne.

"I'm sure she can make one more room for you!" he smiled, "Come on!"

Makoto turned and saw a necklace on the ground; he picked it up and asked, "Did you drop this?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" said Anne as she took it, "I cannot lose this…it was my mother's!"

"I see," said Makoto, "Well let's go then! I hope grandma can let you stay!"

But their stay together did not last, as the war going on at sea began to intensify after the Tragedy of Herisia, a group of pirates invaded the village and took them away to the seas but after discovering Anne carrying that mysterious necklace and the green-rare eyes from Makoto, they declared them as rulers of the Tachibana Clan where they began their expedition from there on out.

* * *

**Present Time:**

Anne woke up from such strange memories and dreams and looked at her mother's necklace and said silently, "I know you had to go away but why didn't you come back? The last time I saw you I was six! Many years may have passed but I pray that you are still alive."

Makoto opened his eyes slowly and yawned, accidently hitting Haurka's face gently.

"Oi-oi…" moaned Haruka as he yawned.

Nagisa felt movement and opened his eyes also, "H-Haru chan…? Ma-Mako-chan?"

Rin was still snoring while Alex slowly woke up and saw Rei clinging onto him like a pillow. He sighed in annoyance as he tried to wiggle his way out.

 _Seriously_ , thought Alex, _why is he that obsessed with me?_

Rei hugged him tighter after the megane felt him moving.

"Oi!" said Alex, trying to shake Rei off.

Makoto turned his head to see the commotion while Rin finally yawned himself up. Rei felt being shaken and muttered, "5 more minutes…"

The megane cuddled further in as Alex sighed, "You really are such an obsession."

Nagisa giggled and said, "Rei-chan is so cute!"

"That sexy butterfly," agreed Rin, "He's at it."

Haruka turned to Makoto as the taller boy gave him a kiss on the forehead. Awlida woke up to hear the others talking as she saw Rei hugging Alex and smiled at them.

"So cuteeeee!" she said.

"Th-THIS ISN"T WHAT IT IS!" shouted Alex as he blushed and his eyes turned red in his blood mode.

Anne turned to see them and chuckled, "Well you both looked cute when you were hugging each other..."

Alex collapsed, falling back down with his face as red and a tomato while Rei finally woke up and saw him in a daze, "A-Alex? A-are you okay?"

"Just don't be embarrassing," sighed the Chiropteran.

Rei realized that his arms were around him and let him go, replying, "Ah! Sorry! I didn't do anything weird, did I?"

"You just didn't want to let Alex go. And you kept hugging him closer every time he tried to get away!" smirked Nagisa.

Rei blushed while Alex finally got up to remember what he recalled last night. He recalled of a horrible nightmare that he couldn't escape and he woke up horrified after the others fell asleep. However, he wasn't sure if he should share it or not.

"…I had another dream," he muttered.

Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, and Rin gasped and turned to hear to what their fallen friend has said while Rei replied, "Really!? What did you remember this time!?"

The Chiropteran lowered his head in silence in fears of what would the outcome be.

"…did something happen?" asked Haruka.

"A nightmare?" questioned the blonde.

"…I was looking for someone...apparently and I couldn't see his face...but..." said Alex, "The next thing I felt, I was stabbed and I asked this person, 'Why did you kill me'?"

The other swimmers were in shocked to hear about this as they remembered that day when Rei was cursed by the Shadow Mafia to kill Alex should the megane and the hybrid mortal shared a relationship of each other. It was then where the gods altered the relationship and put Rei in Rin's hands while Alex with Haruka in hopes to at least prevent the worst from happening.

Rei turned away in sadness as he remembered when he clashed against Alex when his jealously of losing Haruka from the threesome sparked anger in him.

"R-Rei?" asked Alex as he somehow recognized that sad face before.

 _What if his memories are giving him the wrong idea_ , thought Haruka.

 _Will this whole ship thing happen again like last time_ , thought Makoto.

 _Rei_ , thought Rin, _I hope you and Alex find happiness…_

Rei turned around with a fake smile and said, "Oh it's nothing; let's get something to eat!"

"Yes, let's go eat! I'm hungry and you are probably too!" agreed Nagisa.

* * *

The gang and the pirates warmed up some breakfast of sorts with some meats as well as some fish and fruits and nuts. The campfire was set as everyone (even Alex) pitched in to help.

As they sat down to eat, Rei was really worried that if Alex were to regain his memories, would he still love him the way it was that one night?

 _What if he doesn't love me anymore_ , thought Rei, _even if he got his memories back…will he reject me?_

"Thanks Anne," said Makoto as he handed the plate of food to Haruka, "Here, Haru-chan."

Rin split up a bunch of grapes to Nagisa while Alex was eating silently while looking at Rei a few times. Somehow, it bothered the Chiropteran when he saw saddened expressions and something had to be done.

"Thanks Rin," smiled Nagisa.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment to remember the argument he and Rei had back at The Watcher's;

_I followed you because I was worried something might happen to you and I would LOSE YOU!_

_I tried to ignore ALL THE INSULTS YOU THROW AT because I hoped that you would get your memories back! Do you think that it was easy for me to see YOU IGNORING ME?!_

_This is NOT your war Rei! Go home…and forget everything._

The Chiropteran got up and sat down next to Rei and said, "Here, you can have this...I don't have much of an appetite."

Rei looked over at the bowl that had the meat soup inside. Rei was a bit surprised on the tone of voice and replied, "A-are you're sure?"

"The fruit bowl is enough for me," he answered.

"T-thanks then," nodded the megane as he took his chance to eat. Alex lowered his head down for a moment as he could almost feel a strange familiarity about this person.

 _W-why does he feel so familiar…that hug from earlier…that face_ , thought Alex, _and not just him…the others too…why? How do they act like family and know so much about me?_

"I…I'm sorry, Rei," said Alex.

Rei looked at him shocked and said, "W-why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"…if I could only understand, I shouldn't be like this," he answered, "I've hurt you and the others ever since we grouped up back at the temple."

The others felt silent and a bit saddened by this while Rei replied, "That's not true!"

"A-Alex…" began Makoto.

"Alex-chan," said Nagisa softly in a near audible tone.

"Why do you think you've hurt us?" asked Rei

"B-because," replied Alex, "The more I look at you guys…the more I start to wonder. Do you really think that dream I had about the race…was it really all of you…and myself?"

They remained silent for a moment in wondering if they should answer this or not.

"I…I can't help it anymore," said the Chiropteran, "I just feel like that those people I saw were very important to me and I need to know who they are…but if it's you guys…"

Before he could finish, his head was filled with pressure as a loud ringing banged in his ears, causing him to clasp his hands to his head as he screamed in pain. Anne and the other pirates stared at the boy in shock by all of this.

"R-Rasputin!" growled Rin.

"Get him down, quickly!" said Haruka as he and Makoto tried to lie Alex on his back.

"Alex!" gasped Rei.

Makoto summoned his vase while Nagisa called forth on his spell book.

"Quickly! Don't let him get too scared!" said Rin.

"Oh waters of our friendship...give our friend the stability of his mind, heart, and soul!" chanted Makoto as he poured the liquid to Alex's mouth. The Chiropteran collapsed as Rei held onto him, holding him close to his chest as possible.

"W-what was that?" asked Shirahama

"…this happened before when we first teamed up together again," said Makoto.

"We believe it's Rasputin doing this to him," shrugged Haurka.

"His twin!" gasped Awlida, "He told me about him!"

"Let's get him inside," said Nagisa.

The gang were bringing their fallen friend back to the tents when Makoto heard a branch snapping nearby from the forest.

"I thought I heard something," muttered Makoto.

"We'll go see what that noise was," replied Shirahama, "Keep him safe!"

"I'll alert the crew members with Awlida," said Anne as the girls dashed off to gather the pirates.

The team brought Alex inside while Anne and Awlida got the crew to focus on their attention to their next mysterious enemy. Shira and Matsuura stood out by the forest entrance to wait for their prey.

"What do you think is coming now?" asked Shirahama.

"I hope it's not a monster…perhaps some lost wonderer?" shrugged Matsuura.

* * *

 _Shit, I hope they didn't hear me_ , thought Takeshi as he jumped from tree to tree, trying to get as close to the campsite as possible.

He was rather nervous on what has become of his daughter after hearing the war about Iglis and Terra Magna. However, thanks to the legend of the Magic Six, the two sides have got along but it was all in a matter truth to see if Anne was still alive or not.

 _If it wasn't for Alex's scream, I wouldn't have found here_ , he thought.

He jumped down to the camp and snuck his way through as Shirahama turned and saw the elder man, shouting, "OI! Get him! He's heading to the tent!"

 _Shit-shit-shiiiit_ , he thought as he tripped down, trying to get back on his feet when a sword was pointed at his neck.

"Who are you?" asked Anne, keeping the blade beneath his chin, "Why have you come here?"

Takeshi's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the eyes of Anne, but he had to make sure it was her.

 _"…I know you very well who you are…but the question is…who I am?"_ he asked.

"Hm," she replied, "You look familiar but the person you remind me of is probably dead."

"Oh…and how about that boy, Alex; isn't he quite the Chiropteran?" asked Takeshi.

Anne gasped and stepped back in shock, wondering to her thoughts, _H-how does he know him?! The only person that would have known him…was…_

"How do you know about him?" she growled, "Are you a spy?"

"A spy?" laughed Takeshi, "You could say he's dangerous…but he's the only hope left in this world as the **_Weapon of Duniya_**."

"You're just improvising!" said Anne, "Get him tied up!"

Takeshi shook in fear as his necklace was exposed from the shirt beneath him, causing Anne's eyes to widen in shock.

"W-wait!" she called out, "H-how…th-that necklace is…"

She took hers out and remembered that this was her mother's necklace while the man before her had the other half that represented the marriage of her mother and father.

"Y-you kept it safe…my daughter," smiled Takeshi.

Matsuura gasped as he remembered when he and Makoto first met Anne and that necklace had some significance; now it all made sense.

"F-father…oh my father!" cried Anne as she hugged him tightly, spilling endless tears on this shocking reunion before her.

"I did what you told me to do!" she breathed, "Oh why…why didn't you come back!?"

"I'm sorry Anne…" he answered, "I didn't want to scare you back when you were a child. I was called away for an emergency of our organization."

"An emergency? Of what?" asked Anne, "Tell me everything, please!"

They released the hug as the two sat down together and he explained to her;

"Chiropterans were invading Herisia…just like how they invaded Capstone's Hill," he said, "Alex's twin brother, Rasputin…he was trying to build a trap. Not knowing we were tricked, we woke Alex up prematurely in his hibernation cycle and things were seemingly to work out…but then, Rasputin took control over Alex's emotions and his blood, causing him to kill everyone."

He took a breath to reflect and continued, "I work for the organization called "The Watchers"...and it's been our duty to end the war and defeat Rasputin, twin of Alex."

"But you couldn't come back for not even a day!?" asked Anne, "Not even to tell me you were safe!? Oh I was so frightened if you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, but our Headquarters if far south…we are located at the southern tip of the continent to hide from our enemies at the Pandotess Lab," he explained.

"Pandotess Lab?" asked Shirahama.

"The origin where Rasputin and Alex were from," said Takeshi, "Their family is nothing but scientists and monsters and they've been trying to find Alex."

"Why?" asked Anne.

"The Chiropteran line is an incest breed and since Alex was born as a male and not female, they wanted him dead. And also...since it was discovered that he is one of the "Six Stars", they prepared for Rasputin's reawakening and resume the war," he explained.

"We have to fight this!" said Anne, "It'll be us versus those monsters!"

"Listen to me carefully," replied Takeshi, "It's not just us here…the whole world is at war. Maybe we've been in war since the day the rebellion occurred in the Pandotess Lab. And in war, you don't always get to choose your allies or test them to see if they are pure enough. I would recruit criminals from Lha'li and people from Aeuropa City and Neo Tabuk if I thought it would bring Pandora and Rasputin down."

"Pandora?" asked Matsuura.

"…the mother of the Chiropterans," he answered, "She is the ultimate foe in this world…our records of her have stated that she's been the one making all sorts of monsters and she sends them off."

"…t-the hell!?" growled Shirahama, "So she's been sitting back like a queen with no life while we've fought off her shit?!"

"Are you going to leave then?" asked Anne.

"No. All of you guys will receive help and alliance from members with "The Watcher's". They will help you prepare you guys for battle ahead. We will join the Magic Six and Alex to fulfill this mess," said Takeshi.

"F-father…" replied Anne as she cried happily, "Oh I am so glad you made it back alive!"

"T-thank you," he answered as he spilled a silent tear.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others brought Alex back in the tent as they settle him to rest. They sat down in a circle around their lost friend, wondering what the future will hold.

"Is you going to be okay with all of this?" asked Rin.

"I hope he will," said Rei, holding his hand.

They all heard crying and laughter going on from the outside.

"I'll go look," said Makoto, taking a peak from the tent as he saw Anne and an older man hugging together for a reunion. Makoto's eyes widened in shocked as he remembered Anne talking about her missing father.

"W-who is that?" asked Nagisa as he took a peak out the tent with Makoto.

"ANNE!" shouted Makoto as he rushed out with Haruka following right behind him.

Anne turned to see Makoto and introduced him to her father as the three along with Matsuura joined, sharing a happy reunion on this. Once they were done, they headed to the tent as Haruka led them inside.

Takeshi looked at the six stars before him, a blonde, a red-hair, and a dark-navy blue hair, while recognizing Alex and Rei and starting to know Makoto.

"Makoto," said Takeshi, taking out a vial, "You have the powers of the vase…I need you to make this treatment for me."

"A…treatment?" asked the tall boy.

Takeshi held the vial out and said, "I need you to use what you can to enhance and activate this drink. Jadwiga carefully designed it but it requires your powers to create a fluid that will help Alex not get any more mental breakdowns from Rasputin."

"W-wait a sec, does this mean that…?" began Makoto.

"He can build up his memories safely!?" asked Rin.

"It's not 100% guaranteed but it's worth a risk we are going to take," said Takeshi.

"We can at least try," agreed Rei as he looked at Alex sleeping, "I don't want him to suffer anymore breakdowns."

Makoto took out his vase while Takeshi poured the liquid inside. It was all in the matter of a success or failure now. Makoto's eyes glowed green as he sang…

Kokoro wo saa asu e tsunagu youni

Ega ite motto motto jiyuu na jounetsu de

Ore tachi nara doko made mo ikeru

Shinjite meza shite susun deku sore zore no sutorooku

(English: For our hearts to feel the same tomorrow, _let's create more_  
And more memorable moments, showing our passion freely  
As long as we're together, we can go anywhere  
Believe, strive, and advance, each with our own stroke…!)

The vase felt warm to the touch as the liquid was activating and he poured it inside Alex's mouth. The Chiroptrean moaned lightly and opened his eyes finally as everyone was amazed in relief by this.

"A-Alex-chan?" asked Naigsa.

"How do you feel?" asked Rei.

"…tired," sighed the Chiropteran.

He turned to see Takeshi and gasped, "Y-you?! H-how did you…?"

"You can thank Jadwiga later," he replied.

"Alex, did you knew that he was my father?" asked Anne.

"I never told him," said Takeshi, "It was out of the point for him to know."

The Chiropteran shook his head for a moment but his face was getting filled with tears as he remembered that mysterious person in the dream.

"A-Alex!?" gasped Rei.

"T-there was someone…he looked so much like me…but he had shorter hair…it wasn't Rasputin but his face was so happy and warm," said the Chiropteran, "The year that I lived with Anya and Aki... it felt like home."

Rei turned to hug him and said, "Don't cry, everything will be okay soon."

Anne wasn't sure about all of this as she hasn't seen such sadness from a monster, was it even safe to hug him? Before the other pirates could react, she hugged him and said, "I'm sorry."

"I…I have hurt so many people," answered Alex as he sniffed, "But why? Why is it I cannot remember? I don't think I'll ever…"

"It'll be alright, I promised you," smiled Makoto.

"None of this is yours to blame, you know what you have to do," said Taekshi.

"I…I promise to protect everyone…and defeat Rasputin," replied Alex.

"And we'll be by your side!" answered Rei.

"We won't let you face him alone!" said Nagisa.

"We'll find a way to get your memories back," nodded Haruka.

"And then we will have a big sleepover and we will invite everybody!" smiled Nagisa, "There will be a big pool and lots of snacks! And we will play spin the bottle and paint our nails!"

The others chuckled while Nagisa muttered, "Well…my sisters used to paint my nails."

* * *

The group began their journey across the continent...for the last 3 weeks. After learning more information between the parties, they all decided to go to Terra Magna.

"So…Haru," said Makoto, "What is Terra Magna like…?"

"Well…" replied Haruka, "It's sort of a city beneath the ground…but it's open in the air like a canyon."

"And we have pools and hot springs!" smiled Awlida.

"Hot Springs!?" gasped Nagisa as his eyes widened with excitement, "Rin-Rin! We have to go there!"

"Well why don't you ask Haru? It's HIS town," smirked Rin.

"Forget it!" snapped Haruka, "It's too much effort!"

"Oh Haruuuu, pleaseeeee?!" begged Nagisa as he glomped behind him.

"unffff, Na-Nagisa…" moaned Haruka.

"I…I don't think we'll have much time to go to the hot springs…Nagisa," said Rei.

"Pleaseeee…I won't ask for anything else!" replied the blonde.

Awlida turned her head and joined on the glomp and said, "Yeah Haru…we can go find the pool later? Please?"

At this point, he broke free from both of them and was beginning to strip off his clothing. Makoto freaked out and grabbed a hold of him.

"Don't be undressing in front of everyone!" said Makoto.

"As long as there's no danger," sighed Haruka.

"We lost Iglis Magna though…" replied the taller boy.

"…what about Iwamara?" asked Alex, "It's badly damaged…but…maybe we can all live there after the war is over?"

"Iwamara?" asked Shirahama.

"Well I used to live with some people there and we had a bar and a café," blushed the Chiropteran.

"We will live there, don't worry. It's still standing and after we win we will go back home," smiled Rei.

Alex blushed and turned his head to the side while Rin yawned and said, "Can we camp out here?"

Takeshi looked around and replied, "It looks somewhat safe here, are you okay with this Anne?"

"Of course," she replied.

The entire gang and the pirates agreed to set up the camps for the night as they prepared the dinner and what not. By the time of sunset, dinner was being ready as several of the pirates ate along with their friends and the six stars.

Afterwards, the six stars stood a bit away from the camp while Rei was counting down the minutes left based on the theory of the stars in the skies.

"Y-you seem a bit happier than usual?" asked Makoto.

"Today is a full moon," smiled Rei as he watched Alex putting down his sword.

"I-I haven't seen him drop his sword like that!" gasped Rin.

"A-Alex?" asked Nagisa.

The Chiropteran walked around a gigantic rock as Rei saw the full moon finally appearing in the horizon. It was any time now…

Alex turned to the full moon as his body floats up a little and begins to glow yellow. The gang gasped in shocked by the light coming from the rock.

"W-what is this?!" gasped Makoto.

"W-what's going on?" asked Haruka.

"…Rei…I don't remember you saying something about Alex with this…did you?" asked Rin.

"I must have forgotten," relied Rei, "On the night of the full moon…as long as there are no cloud coverings…Alex turns back to his normal self!"

"W-wa-wait, what?!" asked Nagisa, "You mean that…he's…"

"Let's go!" said Rei as he led them to the boulder. They rushed around the corner and saw Alex floating his way back down to the ground as his clothes even changed to white-like robe outfits similar to his Suiei God.

He opened his eyes and smiled happily with all of them here, "My beloved teammates…"

Rei glomped a tight hug on him while the others cried out with joyful tears; hugging him together with excitement and relief to see things alright.

"I am proud of you Rei," said Alex, "You've been so brave…all of you."

"I told you I will wait!" replied Rei.

"Alex-chan!" gigged Nagisa.

"Damn…I totally forgot how tight our…" coughed Alex as he tried to breathe.

"Oi! Let him breathe first!" said Rin as he and the others released the hug while Alex coughed out for a moment or two before clearing his throat.

"Alex, you have to tell us everything," said Makoto, "We need to know."

"Yes, there's a lot we don't understand," agreed Nagisa.

"Let's sit down and talk things out then," replied Alex.

He told them about his days as a hunter and the origin of his family…being born in the Chiropteran species with supernatural abilities of their own. While he couldn't remember too much exactly about his 100+ years of existence, he gave them an overview of his duty and the effects on his abilities.

"I've waited for a long time…for you guys," said Alex, "However, as a Chiropteran, I cannot access magic of the Suiei."

"I see," replied Makoto, "And you're using your sword to fight?"

Alex nodded and continued, "However…just a bit ago…I felt my Suiei God…but…"

He lowered his head for a moment and clasped his hand to his chest, feeling how weak his connection was to Suiei Marotta.

"W-what's the matter?" asked Rei.

"It's as I feared," he replied, "S-Suiei Marotta…he…he's dying."

The others gasped as they did not even believe what they just heard.

"W-what?!" gasped Nagisa.

"HOW!?" asked Rei.

"I do not have my magic back...even on a full moon…" he answered, "As long as I am a Chiropteran, my Suiei will get weaker and weaker…we have to defeat Rasputin. But I cannot guarantee if I will regain my magic or my memories…or even become a human again."

"You will get them all back!" said Rei, "I promise you! We will make sure of it!"

"We're here now," smiled Rin.

"That's right," agreed Makoto.

Alex nodded and turned to Rei, "I…I know we can't do much…but…uh…?"

Rei smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and the other boy blushed, "T-thank you."

He turned to the others and said, "I cannot apologize enough for my hurtful words against you."

"We know that it's you…deep down like this; don't feel bad," answered Rin.

Haruka nodded in agreement as Makoto added, "We'll have fun soon."

"Yes we will…so don't feel bad!" smiled Nagisa.

Alex turned to the skies and gasped as he and the others saw a series of clouds/overcast heading to the moon. It was all in a matter of time before Alex would turn back to his Chiropteran-self.

"Rei," said Alex, "Listen to me carefully."

"Y-yes?" asked the megane.

"…It sounds weird…but it's possible that Rasputin may even have my memories. Based on Takeshi's research on myself during my entire existence…he's recorded my movements, my actions, and my thoughts as well," he replied, "Go talk to him."

"I will," muttered Rei as he felt really bad for his partner now, everything was making sense on how and why Alex couldn't remember his past life as easily.

Alex quickly got up and grabbed his sword just as the clouds covered the moonlight and his attitude turned dark again. He turned around to see them and said, "Oi! What are you guys doing?!"

"Um…uh, we'll be on our way to the camp!" replied Rin.

"Ugh, whatever," sighed Alex as he and the others returned to the camp while Rei made his way to find Takeshi.

"You think we should accompany Rei?" asked Rin.

"I don't want to leave him alone..." replied Nagisa.

"I remember Rei told me that you liked him a lot when you recruited him," he answered.

"Who wouldn't like him? He was really beautiful and smart...but you are beautiful and smart too!" said Nagisa with a chuckle.

"But what I am worried about...is how Haruka thinks of Alex. They were together really well...at least back on Earth. I haven't seen the two of them talking…" replied Rin.

"I know but I think Haru and Makoto are really good together. The same goes to Rei and Alex. When you think about it...it's just feels right...Everything fits together and everybody is feeling happy," answered the blonde.

* * *

Takeshi scanned through the pages of a journal that Jadwiga gave to him prior to his departure. Inside had every single data and information about Alex, the Pandotess Lab, The Watcher's and everything that went on over the last 144 years.

He turned to see the megane and could already tell he was looking for answer.

"Here, I want you to analyze this," said Takeshi, "This is journal that was passed down from each generation of "The Watcher's". It has a lot of data and notes about Alex's behavior and his cycles as well as some possible connections to the monsters in this world."

"I would be honored to read it," answered Rei as he took a brief look at the pages.

"It'll be a bit confusing because it's a lot of science and theories about the humans and the Chiropterans. It has also some stuff about Alex and Rasputin's abilities but it's written in a language I cannot translate," sighed the older man.

"Maybe if I can give it a try, I took a language studies course back in Aeuropa City…" said the megane.

After a brief read or two on some of the strange words, Rei translated;

_Incest of Chiropterans = Full Power Chiropteran Offspring; must be original generation too._

_Non-Incest of Chiropterans = about 80% as powerful_

_Mating of Non-Breed and a Chiropteran = 40% or less depending on the person/victim_

_Blood of a Chiropteran King can be weakened if mated…once mating occurs, hormones break down the blood's destruction powers and other abilities._

"What the hell could this be about?" muttered Rei.

"It's a risk we are willing to take...only his blood can defeat Rasputin...but that doesn't mean that he is immune to his brother's either," he answered.

"So then…do we know anything about Rasputin mating with somebody?" asked the megane.

"No one knows about that. I think he's not that stupid to do that because it will drain some of his powers," replied Takeshi.

Rei gasped to himself as he realized that he mated with Alex once already and was worried that his time with his would have cost his powers!

"D-does it happened every time one of them mate?" asked Rei.

"Well for Alex, if he was to mate on the night of the full moon, he's not affected since he's temporally reverted to his human side," said Takeshi.

Rei sighed with relief and replied, "Well that's good to know."

 _Oh thank the heavens_ , thought Rei, _I would have made Alex weaker if this wasn't the case._

"Um if it sounds personal, forgive me. But, why are you so interested in him?" asked Takeshi.

"Well…I don't know how to explain this, but, when I look at him, I feel happy and safe," answered the megane.

"I suppose that it is part of the prophecy of the Six Stars...Kaarina...the blind prophet...her words are absolute about the future," muttered Takeshi.

"Who is she?" asked Rei.

"A blind prophet...she was actually one of our people back when the Pandotess Lab was still going on...but after the corruption, she vanished but one could hear her words when an event is about to happen," explained the older man.

"You know someone who's seen her since then?"

"No…no one has ever since that day…when we were forced to evacuate," said Takeshi.

* * *

Alex sat down on a rock as he watched the clouds departing the moonlight. He could feel the light glowing on his body again as the pirates watched in amazement and confusion at the sight.

He turned around to see them and said, "It's a nice evening…isn't it?"

The pirates looked at each other in confusion but nodded while Awlida rushed up to him and said, "Yes it is! How do you feel?"

The two sat down on a log and Alex replied, "Well I guess you can already figure out by now...only on the night of the full moon...I am not a Chiropteran. You might have seen that flash of light earlier. However, I cannot use magic though."

"I see," she answered, "But still, it's good that you have some time to spend with people you love even if it's just for one night."

"I just hope the moon can last all night," he replied as he turned to see Rei walking out of the tent.

"Maybe you should take this chance?" chuckled Awlida as she got up and walked away.

Rei arrived and sat down, asking, "What was that all about?"

"She was curious about my change in attitude," said Alex, "It is a full moon tonight."

"Oh I loved watching full moons from my bedroom..." smiled Rei, "It was always silent in my home and I could just stare at it and think."

"R-Rei?" asked Alex, feeling a bit of a blush.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I remembered when I asked you...back on Earth, if you liked me," said Alex, "After that night when Haruka took me…but you were only curious about my tattoo and stuff."

"Yes, I was..." blushed Rei as he turned to the side for a moment.

"I cannot thank you enough for staying...it must have been tough for you and the others," he answered.

"Not really; sometimes it was…but it's all worth it," said Rei.

"…I…can we find a place for ourselves?" asked Alex, "Just…you and I?"

"I think I saw a place where nobody can interrupt us," he answered.

Meanwhile, Awlida and two of the pirate girls were talking about what they were seeing with Alex and Rei talking so close.

"Look at those two...is it because of a full moon?" asked a female pirate.

"Yes," smiled Awlida, "I asked him and he said that on full moons his Chiropteran side disappears."

"Are you jealous?" asked a voice.

Awlida gasped and turned to see Shirahama and Matsuura walking up to her and the girls.

"W-what?!" she answered, "Of course I'm not jealous! Can't you see how perfect together they are? Just look at them! I wish I had somebody like that!"

 _Hmmm_ , thought Matsuura, _I can be that…_

* * *

**Inside a tent**

"Oh Haru," said Makoto, "It feels like… even though we've been separated for 18 years...we've known each other so much longer."

"Y-yeah, thanks to our lives on Earth," replied Haruka.

"Nagisa really topped me a lot...I hope I am not being too forceful..." said Makoto.

"It's fine," answered Haruka, "But I would love to top you soon."

"You'll have to get me before I get you then, Haru-chan!" smirked Makoto.

"You really can't drop that," sighed Haruka.

"It's a "Trademark!" laughed Makoto while Haruka facepalmed. The two looked at each other and closed their eyes for another kiss on the lips.

* * *

**In another tent…**

Rin was getting pinned down by Nagisa but he was going to fight back and he replied, "Oh you won't get away with this!"

"You really think you can top me?" asked Nagisa in his sexy-psycho smile.

"Makoto let you get away," said Rin as he pushed Nagisa to turn him around but Nagisa smirked and kicked Rin's chest, knocking him down and almost caused the tent to crash.

"Dammit! That would have been a hot mess!" growled Rin.

"Sorry," giggled the blonde, "But I won't give up topping you!"

"Fuck, I should just use my magi-" began Rin when he stopped as he saw Nagisa's shocked face.

"Rin-Rin…oh you sneaky little…" began Nagisa as he pinned Rin down again and looked at his deep red eyes, "Did you say you're going to use magic? Definitely now I won't let you be on top!"

Rin grunted as Nagisa began to lick on his body and flirt around, answering, "Do-does this logic of yours still apply to me then? Being a human?"

"Yep!" smiled the blonde as he began to rub on Rin's pants, "That time loop back long ago was a hot mess…I knew what I wanted to feel and I'm glad we broke it."

"Makoto told me that you wanted to feel like a human...and not be a god, right? Even though we share the same existence..." muttered Rin.

"Yes…I wanted to feel free," chuckled Nagisa as he descended down for a long locked kiss on the lips and putting his hands under Rin's shirt.

* * *

Back outside, Rei hovered above Alex over the grass as the two stared at each other in their eyes as a cool breeze swept in around them.

"R-Rei…" moaned Alex as he could feel the megane's hands going all over him.

"Oh how much I missed you," replied Rei as he gave a soft kiss.

Alex opened up his own shirt and pulled Rei down again for a deeper kiss and flirting on their bodies together. Rei began to lick and kiss his lover's neck while the Alex noticed Rei's glasses about to slip slowly.

"Maybe you should set your glasses down?" asked Alex, "Don't want that to slip off."

Rei took it off and set it down to the side and rubbed his chest and licking his way down to the strong abs and by the pants. Alex reached out to unbutton Rei's shirt and the two began to press and grind on each other as they both moaned softly in passion.

Meanwhile Awlida is watching the two while fangirling to herself.

 _Oh my gosh, this is the best thing_ , thought Awlida, _I can't believe this!_

She watched as their bodies were stunningly strong and beautiful and almost pee her pants.

 _Oh my god, their muscles…are just…perfect_ , she squealed to herself.

Matsuura arrived and found Awlida, asking, "Wh-what are you doing here by yourself?"

They both heard Rei and Alex moaning as Rei was opening Alex's pants to taste his shaft. Matsuura grabbed Awlida and whispered, "Give them some privacy, dammit! Let's go!"

Once they were away from them, Matsuura said, "I can't believe you! Are you really that jealous?!"

"W-why are you acting like this? I just wanted to see something," sighed Awlida.

"Well do you want to know!?" asked Matsuura.

"Yes, if you don't mind!" she answered.

"I just can't stand it how you look at them! Are you in love with both of them?" he asked.

"Of course not! How could you think that? I just want them to be together!" she replied with a sweat-drop.

"By stalking them and watching them having sex?!" answered Matsuura.

"Alright I can admit that maybe I took it too far but you still haven't told me why it bothers you!" said Awlida.

"…beacause I love you and…" began Matsuura when he stopped and blushed.

"Y-you what?!" gasped Awlida.

"…you heard me, I won't repeat it," said Matsuura.

"Do it again!" smiled Awlida.

"Do what?" asked Matsuura.

"Just please repeat it, I want to make sure," she sighed.

"I-I love you…huh!?" gasped Matsuura as Awlida hugged tight around him for a moment before giving a kiss on the cheek."

"I thought that you didn't feel the same! I was sure that you see me as a younger sister!" she blushed.

"What?! I was sure that you just ignored all my signals and that you still loved Haru!" said Matsuura.

"What?! I…I loved Haru as a sibling…like family," she said.

"So…you love me?" he asked.

She replied with another kiss and this time on the lips and answered, "Does that answer your question?"

The two smiled and chuckled before going on with another kiss and heading their way back to the campsite, holding hands together.

* * *

"Ha-Haa-Haaaruuu!" moaned Makoto as Haruka licked on his chest and making his way down to the pants. He stripped off his shirt and pinned Makoto down for a kiss.

Makoto moaned inside as the saliva drenched their tongues, creating a bond of love. Haruka took a breath and rubbed his hand around Makoto's groin area on the pants while the taller boy arched his back a little.

"M-makoto…" said Haruka.

"H-haru…" replied Makoto.

Haruka opened Makoto's pants and removed them off along with the underwear to see the erected tower before him. Makoto blushed red as Haruka took a teasing lick on the tip.

"Ahh…aaaah! H-Haruuu!" breathed Makoto.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nagisa was already down on Rin's shaft as he licked at the tip, making the red-hair moaned in pleasure.

"You love it?" asked the blonde in a teasingly manner.

"D-dammit…" replied Rin.

"Hehehe," smirked Nagisa as he takes the tower to his mouth and going deep in.

"Ah…AHHHH!" breathed Rin as he could feel Nagisa going in and out and bobbing his head faster, "N-naagissaaahhhh!"

Seconds later, Rin finally spewed inside as Nagisa tasted the load and dripped some of it out on Rin's body before making his way up for a kiss and tasting the fluid together.

"Na-Nagisa…" replied Rin as he looked into the pink irises.

"Rin…" smiled the blonde as they shared another kiss again.

* * *

Back outside, Alex looked at Rei as the megane lined himself up and pushing in.

"Ack...aahhh…AHHH!" breathed Alex as he could feel his own shaft increasing the pressure.

Rei takes on his lover's tower and stroke on it with his hand, increasing the sensitivity. They both moaned and felt their bodies drenched in sweat and love as Rei swayed faster and faster into him.

"A…Allexxx," moaned Rei as he throbbed his tower faster and faster.

Ahh...AHHH…R-REIII!" he replied as his shaft was about to erupt.

They both struck together as Rei filled up the tunnel while a fountain sprayed both of them together. Rei breathed heavily and slide out before falling on top him, pressing their chests, abs and their sticks together. Alex's eyes widened as he saw something strange around him;

A floating book with a sword, a set of crystals, and a mirror swirled around faster and faster, glowing in bright excellent colors; Alex zoned out from reality to understand this 'vision' he was seeing.

"Alex! Are you okay!?" asked Rei.

"Y-yes…my butterfly of love," smiled Alex, nodding his head.

"I love you," replied Rei as they both shared another kiss.

Once they took a breath Rei replied, "I'm so glad that we have this chance...even if it's just on full moon."

"Rei," said Alex, "Listen to me carefully, I saw something while we were doing the thing."

"What did you see?" asked Rei, "Was it another dream?"

"It spoke to me about 4 riddles…" he replied, " _A powerful sword with a design so rare, a set of gems with vibrant colors, a handheld reflection, and a Compendium of Memories._ "

"Is that what we need to do to save you?" asked the megane.

"Maybe…it seems to have some significant power. Find them all and it may help us," said Alex, "They'll set for a mirac-"

Alex coughed up some blood as he turned to see the moon making its way down as more clouds were approaching.

"Alex!" gasped Rei.

"I'll be fine…go!" he answered, "I can't let my Chiropteran side see this! Hurry! Tell the others!"

"I swear to you, we'll get you back to normal!" vowed Rei as he got up and rushed to the campsite while Alex's mind turned back to his darker self and rested alone, feeling the wind chilling his body.

 _What is this feeling_ , thought Alex as his darker mind took over, _I feel my body in ache like I've never felt before…_

**~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 4 PV~**

**Alex** : My family…I was born in the line of Chiropterans.

 **Rasputin** : Alex, nee-sama…your name was _Alexa_ , yes? HAHA, Alexa-nee-sama!

 **Alexa** : We have to get out of here, I don't want to lose you!

 **Pandora** : I'm going to be Tesseract's Empress now…I cannot afford to have Dodecadron's child around me at a time like this. **_I WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!_**

 **Alexa** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Rasputin** : BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

 **Mei** : Alexa is the only one…who can destroy them.

 **Akemi** : He must not tell anyone…no one in this world must know this horrifying secret.

 **Alexa** : Next time, Free! **_Brothers; Alexa and Rasputin!_** _The secret is finally exposed…_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**_Episode 4:_ ** **_ブラザーズ、アレックスとラスプーチン_ ** **_Brothers; Alexa and Rasputin!_ **

**Flashback: 144 Years Ago:**

" _Io sono la voce_  
Che chiama il tuo nome  
Sto cercandote, amor  
Sto cercandote"

( **English** : I am the voice that calls your name  
I am searching for you, love  
I am searching for you)

* * *

**Chirottori Castle: Pandodeca "Era".**

Pandora screamed as she pushed the twins out of her body, feeling the intensity of the birth of the newest Chiropteran Twins. Niygn and a few other assistants prepared her some warm solution to ease pain. The two babies cried on their first breath of air.

It had been at least a year (Chiropterans take about a year to give birth given normal circumstances) but she was finally happy that all was going well in the stage of life; her incest relationship with Dodecadron as well as a few other ingredients she prepared for enabled her to create the successful product; Rasputin, the male of the breed…and Alexa, the female of the breed!

Niygn gathered the two babies while not noticing the genitalia and wrapped them in cloth. He handed it over to Pandora as she held the two babies to her side.

"At last…" she smiled happily, not sure whether to laugh wickedly or actually have some emotion and be happy for the live birth.

"Congratulations," said Niygn, "You have successfully completed the birthing with no complications."

"Rasputin…Alexa…" replied Pandora as she cuddled with the two.

Dodecadron walked in the room and saw the two children before his eyes along with his sister/wife. The incest was an important factor for the Chiropterans in order to maintain their supernatural abilities; anyone outside the family would produce weaker generations which would cause problems the species.

"Please rest, my dear lady," said Dodecadron, "You have went through a lot in the last year."

"My beloved," she replied, "I am a Chiropteran just like you. I'll be alright in a matter of hours."

"But please," answered Niygn, "What about the children?"

"They'll be fine…they will need some rest. I will attend to them once we check up on our latest project…the Empusa, right?" asked Pandora.

"The Empusa has grown too large for us to even store, it is inside the volcanic plain not far from here," said Dodecadron.

"Have Tesseract send it to another world," answered Pandora, "He's got the powers of the 4th Dimension…I am sure he can find a new home for it."

Dodecadron bowed and left the room just as the babies began to fell asleep. Some of the nurses left out of the room as well to give the mother and children some privacy.

* * *

**Pandododeca Lab, Outside of the Castle**

Dodecadron walked down through the main bridge of the castle and took a flight of stairs down to the Pandododeca Lab, home of the experimentations that developed this shady kingdom. Monsters of all kinds lived here; the Chiropterans, the Acephliterans, some Megascolides that evolved into sapient forms as well as several Fire Byatis Frogs and Fire Nachas.

The area of the Chirottori was a volcanic-like region with Mt. Etcetera as the main volcano followed by three minor volcanos around. The skies were generally red and black but on certain holidays, the skies were sometimes purified back to normal but only for a short amount of time.

Dodecadron arrived at the lab and watched Tesseract feeding some of the non-sapient Chiropterans and the Megascolides.

"What brings you here brother?" asked Tesseract.

"Our sister says that the Empusa has to go…it needs to leave to another world," answered Dodecadron.

"I see," said Tesseract, "So she says another world?"

"Yes," replied Dodecadron, "Please brother, you know how annoying that thing has become."

"Well now that you said that, I did some world researching and I found a perfect place to send it to," smirked Tesseract.

"And that would be…?" asked Dodecadron.

"Ancient Greece," answered the magician.

"What kind of a name is that?" smirked Dodecadron.

"It's a place of mythology," he replied, "I'm going to ready my spells so please return to the castle."

Dodecadron grunted and left, wondering if he was really going to keep his word or not. Tesseract chuckled and walked to an exit that led to a gigantic volcanic plain where the Empusa roamed around. It was going to be a ton of work to do for that size but Tesseract had the abilities of the 4th Dimension which enabled him to send objects no matter what size to different worlds. He was also able to hear and feel the emotions and feelings with this power by transcending his some of his conscious to other places.

_Alexa…Rasputin_ , he thought as he could see through the eyes of Pandora, such beautiful children, _I feel bad for Alexa though…she'll be going through tough times once Rasputin becomes her mate._

* * *

Dodecadron walked back to the room where he saw Pandora all petrified and horrified at the sight of her babies, crawling in the floor and giggling.

"Are they already learning to walk?" he asked.

Pandora looked at him with anger in his eyes; anger, shock, disbelief…all of her emotions of disappointed was flowing into him.

"H-how could you?!" she snapped.

"H-honey?" asked Dodecadron, "W-what's the matter?"

Pandora didn't answer but Nigyn walked into the room and whispered something to his hear, shocking him as he looked at the two babies looking up at him, giggling.

"B-both of them…are…boys?" gasped Dodecadron as he saw the penile genitals on both of his sons.

"Why did you allow yourself to create both sons?!" growled Pandora as her eyes glowed blue.

"I-it wasn't my fault!" he snapped, "I have no control over…"

"Tesseract should've came with us that day we mated," she growled, "He would've known that if your sperm was X-Y and X-Y than X-X and X-Y!"

Before he could reply, Pandora soared up to him and grabbed him by the neck, burning his throat while choking him. Nigyn stood the side with horror in his eyes as Pandora seized his life and crushed his neck while turning his entire body into blood and guts, splattering all around.

The mother turned to her sons and was not sure whether to get them or leave them; she was already horrified enough but she knew that they need to be trained and fed and grown at least.

_I'll plan another mate with Tesseract_ , she thought, _No…I can't…that's not how it works with the breeding_. _It really sucks that Dodecadron had to be the oldest one. I'm going to have to hide Alexa in a female outfit while put Rasputin locked up for a while. Oh I know! I'll castrate him! Yes…I'll castrate him with torture!_

* * *

**6 Years Later: "Pandotess Era"**

While tending to the garden of barren trees and volcanic ash, Alexa walked alone and looked at the bloodied skies. He wore a long, pink dress/gown while his hair was much longer and almost feminine-like.

To him, it was at least peaceful despite the background looking so dark and sinister-like. After all, he was a Chiropteran and he only lived with his father, Tesseract for some time. While he couldn't understand while he wore such outfits, no one in the town seemed to give remarks about it. However, he would always ask his father about his mother.

"Is mother coming to visit us?" he would ask.

"Mother is busy with work," replied Tesseract, "Now run along in the village and go discover something new, okay?"

Since he was able to start walking (as well as flying short distances), Alexa explored the villages and made some friends. However, a part of him heard a song coming from a particular place. One day, he followed the "cries of a song" to a tower before him in the courtyard of the Chirottori castle before him.

" _Iooooooooo sooonooooo la vooooooceeeeeeeeeee cheeeee chiaaammaaaaaaaa tuo nooooomeeeeeee…stoooooo cercandoteeeeeee amorrrrr, stooooo cercandoteeeee…_ "

Alexa climbed up the stairs quickly and walked up to the door of a cell and shouted, "Hey! Is someone in here!? My name is Alexa, can you hear me!?"

He heard a moan of a fainted voice inside. Alexa pressed his ear to the door and could feel the presence of someone inside.

"R-Rasputin?" asked Alexa, suddenly remembering him for the first time in years, "A-are you alright?! Why are you locked up here alone after all of these years!?"

He closed his eyes and reached out to Rasputin's thoughts and learned that after the birth of the twins, the younger twin was living in the tower locked up while he was living in a somewhat normal life with the monsters and everything. The family kept Alexa in disguise of a female with pink fancy dresses and his long hair.

However, Pandora avoided Alexa at all costs, leaving Tesseract to raise him. The truth was somewhat painful but he kept it to the side.

"I…I'm so sorry," said Alexa, "You and I both don't deserve to live like this. How about we escape together? You know, we are Chiropterans after all; we don't need to really eat or sleep…"

"That would be great," replied Rasputin, "Please save me…b-brother."

"B-brother? I am your sister…"answered Alexa, "My dress is even…"

"I know that," said Rasputin, "But…no one knows the truth about you except us and mother and father."

Before Alexa could reply, he turned to see Tesseract standing before him.

"You must never repeat those words," he said as he grabbed Alexa and the two teleported out of the tower dungeons and back outside.

"F-father?" asked Alexa.

"My dear, you must not go to that tower again," he replied, "If your mother finds out, she will…"

"I know," he sighed, "But still…why does Rasputin have to be separated from me? I can hear his voice at night before I go to sleep…and it sounds beautiful."

"That's enough," he said, "It's time for your lessons, go to your teachers now."

Alexa grunted and turned around, rushing back to the building while holding his dress from tripping over.

* * *

**Pandotess Lab:**

After the death of Dodecadron and the rise of Tesseract, the lab name was changed to Pandotess Lab which caused suspicion of the lab members about the things happening to the family. However, Pandora told them not to worry about it and that her "husband" died from a terminal illness.

"So it's been true?" asked Akemi Tsunekoto, "That the offspring are BOTH males?"

"Yes," said Nigyn, "I have observed everything and saw that she killed Dodecadron. She's clearly gone mad."

"Their sixth Birthdays' is coming up," replied Mei Natsuki, "Kaarina will reveal the prophecies to the mother."

"I have a bad feeling out of this," nodded Nigyn, "We must be on ready and standing by."

"What I don't understand is that we haven't been told what has happening for the last six years," said Akemi, "Surely Pandora has something up on her sleeves."

* * *

**On the Sixth Birthday:**

_Dove è l'amore?_  
Niente rimane  
Soltanto sangue  
E la tristezza prevale…

( **English:** Where has love gone?  
Nothing remains  
Only blood and sadness left…)

Pandora sat on her throne while Tesseract stood to the side by her left. Alexa and Rasputin stood in the central area of the giant hall and they were chained up and put back to back of each other. The mother tried to keep herself distant from Alexa but she was really eager to know on the fate of the Chiropterans.

Kaarina rested her hands on their heads, reading their futures. Several Chiropterans were present for the birthday prophecies while Pandora waited and watched carefully; eager to hear the fortunes.

"You shall become a weapon in this world," said Kaarina, "Your life will be filled with challenges and hatred waiting before you…but you will lead and grow."

Rasputin wasn't so sure what she meant so he nodded. Kaarina read through Alex's soul and discovered something interesting about him. She gasped as the prophecy about the Six Stars matched the description on the memories of this child before her.

"Six Stars…a prince at hand," said Kaarina, " _You shall become the will that destroys the heavens_."

"S-six stars?" asked Pandora, "W-what the hell are you saying?!"

" _If this child reunites with the five other stars…your reign will end…he will bring back to what was lost,"_ said the prophet.

"LIES!" screamed Pandora as she soared out of her throne and grabbed Kaarina by the neck, "How dare you question my authority of power!?"

"He will…end your reign," hissed Kaarina, "Can't you see?"

"Oh I'll definitely give you a sight!" growled Pandora as she dug her fingers in Kaarina's eyes, ripping her eyeballs out.

"He will…it's as it is foretold," said Kaarina as she used her staff to vanish completely while her mind was screaming in pain from the tearing of the eyes. Pandora crushed the eyeballs to guts and dumped them on the floor.

The other Chiropterans were in a state of shock and fear but Pandora slumped back down on her throne.

"Leave us!" ordered Pandora, excusing the people to leave the room.

"Was that even necessary?" asked Tesseract.

"He's to be killed," said Pandora, "It's the fault of my late husband…or rather my brother. Had he allowed you to come with us, I know he would have been able to produce the right ingredients for my children."

"I will remain by your side," said Tesseract, "Always."

_I hope you can forgive me…Alexa_ , he thought, _Oh heavens have mercy! I hope the others have launched their plan._

Pandora got up and said, "I had enough, I'm going to kill Alexa…I wish he was never born!"

The Chiropterans screeched up and down as the mother stepped down from her throne and readied her powers.

_"I am now Tesseract's empress…I cannot afford to have time for a flawed son of Dodecagon's around me…_ _**I WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!** _ _"_

Alexa screamed as the blast of energy soared out towards him. It was all in a heartbeat of time before it would hit Alexa. However, a strange blast deflected it out of the way as Pandora hissed and turned to see Akemi and Mei along with a handful of the scientists.

"You GET OUT!" growled Pandora as she readied another blast towards them.

Nigyn took his chance to dive from the ceiling as he grabbed Alexa and Rasputin but Tesseract unleashed a shadow tentacle blast, grabbing Rasputin back into Pandora's hands.

"Alexa will not be a part of your lives!" growled Mei as her eyes glowed orange, wrapping Alexa in a blanket of energy.

Tesseract snapped his fingers by the signal from Nigyn, creating a portal to the unknown. Pandora's wicked smiled turned into laughter.

"I totally forgot you had the power to transcend," she smirked, "Did you kill them!?"

"I sent them to vacuum void," he nodded, "They are dead the moment they appear there."

"Excellent," smiled Pandora, "I couldn't have asked for a better man."

Rasputin began to cry in horror from all what was happening as he cried out, "What did you do to my brother?!"

He kicked her in the face and broke free as his eyes glowed green, causing his wings to grow from his back.

"My son…my real son," began Pandora, "It's time for you to enter your hibernation state…"

Before he could reply, Pandora unleashed her powers at Rasputin, casting him into a deep slumber. The boy collapsed to the floor as his body was paralyzed and silent.

"You'll learn the truth," she smiled as she picked him up again, "I'll teach you…and then you'll understand."

* * *

The portal opened and threw open Alexa, Mei, Nigyn, Akemi, and the group of scientists to the plains of an unknown area of the world. They turned to see a large body of water and felt a warm breeze.

"You are lucky Tesseract is on our side," said Mei.

"He sent us a way out of the mess, but I doubt we are able to return there. We got no resources," nodded Akemi.

"I have already prepared for that," said Nigyn as he took out a small pouch and set it on the ground. After a snap of his fingers, the pouch broke open as a swirl of energy was unleashed, taking the trees, rocks, and stones together to form an empty building.

"This is our new home," explained Nigyn, "From this day forth; we are at war against Pandora! She must be stopped but to do that…Alexa must grow to his full power to defeat her!"

Alexa opened his eyes as he felt the warm hands of Nigyn holding him, he shoved off and jumped down to the ground.

"…I won't see them again?" asked Alexa.

"No," replied Mei, resting her hand on the boy's shoulder, "Your mother will try to kill you if she finds out you are alive still."

"I can't believe I failed to save Rasputin," sighed Nigyn, "It's my fault."

"It's no doubt Pandora will turn him to a weapon," agreed Mei, "It's sad."

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Alexa.

"From this day forth…you are to kill your brother," said Nigyn, "Rasputin…will become your enemy and only you alone must face him. _Have no one else get involved…not even that pathetic legend of the Six Stars that Kaarina shared. You are a Chiropteran, not a god._ "

"But first, it's time you got rid of that dress," said Mei, "It clearly doesn't match you at all. And your hair…it needs to be cut down."

Alexa nodded as he was handed a pair of new clothes that consisted of a cloak and set of some loose shirts and a skirt-like pants.

"It's time for you to fight," nodded Akemi, "The War has only begun…"

* * *

**10 Years Later: The Northern Region…**

Alexa sliced down the Chiropteran and set down his sword. It had been a long battle but the last of the Chiropteran here in the region was finally defeated. However, he grew tiresome as of late. Mei and Akemi put down their guns and grabbed Alexa safely into their hands.

"Are you alright?" asked Akemi.

Alexa shook his head and replied, "I…I can't get up…my-my eyes…"

"He's been fighting for 10 years," said Mei, "It is said that at 16 years old, he will…"

"I know," answered Akemi, "But we still haven't found a place for him…just where are we going to go, back south?"

Mei shrugged and turned to see a set of stairs, "Looks like this leads to something."

The two ladies brought the sleeping boy to the top of the stairs and saw strange looking ruins before them. Mei turned to see a small village by the bay and wondered what kind of people or monsters lived there.

"Don't you think we should reconsider?" asked Akemi.

"No, I think this place will be fine, I don't think anyone goes to this place that much. Besides…" replied Mei.

The two stepped in as they saw six broken statues and a table-like centerpiece before them. Mei used her strength to push the table open and saw a small pit below.

"Bring him here," she said to the other girl.

Akemi held Alexa and stepped up to the pit and replied, "It looks too small…too rough."

"We'll give him some stuff," she answered, "For now. We have to do this and keep going at our duties."

Akemi nodded and placed Alexa into the pit below and Mei sealed the tomb, knowing that it would be a long time before they could see him again.

"We need to do something with his name," said Mei.

"…well we shouldn't change it completely…" replied Akemi, "Alexa…Alex?"

"That's it!?" answered Mei, "Don't you think that would cause suspicion…?"

"We cannot do much about that," she nodded, "That name is something important for him; changing it will only make him forget."

The two ladies left the temple and got on their hover bikes to return back to the south.

* * *

**30 Years Later: Post-Hibernation Cycle I**

Mei sat at her desk, writing information in a book when she heard a knock on the door. After beckoning the people to come inside, she saw two of her servants along with Alex finally awakened for the first time in 30 years of his rest. He was chained up on his hands like a prisoner who just got out for so many years with his long, uncut, messy hair.

"Welcome home, Alex," said Mei, "My name is Mei Natsuki, leader of "The Watcher's.""

Alex stood there with a blank expression on his face, he didn't remember a single thing on his mind expect nightmares and endless visions of dreams.

"I see you're in a daze still, please rest yourself here. Tomorrow, we'll being to train and teach you," she answered.

The servants led Alex to a regular room to rest in and the boy collapsed to the bed, feeling confused and dizzy from all of the years.

_W-who am I…wh-why I am…alone_ , he thought.

* * *

**Chirottori Castle**

_Il cuore mio_  
Sanguina per te, per te  
Felicità è lontana  
Striscio nella  
Nella oscurita!

( **English** : My heart bleeds for you, for you  
Happiness is so far away  
I crawl in darkness)

"You've been trained very well," said Pandora, looking at Rasputin, "You are the perfect example of what the Chiropterans are."

The younger brother stood in silence as his eyes were green with envy in him. Pandora smiled with a sinister attitude as she knew that this was only the beginning for him. Ever since she found out that Alex was still alive, she decided to not go kill Tesseract yet but rather use this as an advantage to teach Rasputin.

"Tell me…what is your destiny?" she asked.

"I am to defeat my brother," he answered.

"Yes…why is that?" she questioned.

"Because only he gets treated like a human…he only is experienced happiness…and only he gets permitted to have fun," he said.

"Come with me," said Pandora as she held his hand and led him down the stairs, heading to the lab room.

They walked through the room and headed to where five gigantic stasis tubes rested with each of them containing a person inside of some sort. With the help of Tesseract's fourth dimensional magic, she was able to model these people based out of a group of beings that she was fascinated with (little did she realize they were The Magic Six) and created them with black hair and red eyes.

"W-what are these?" asked Rasputin.

"They are Chivashi…" she answered, "They will be tied to your blood and my blood, so as long as we are alive…or at least us of them is…they'll be active and drawn to our powers if they are defeated."

"I see," said Rasputin, "Can they be tried out?"

Pandora tapped on the glass and said, "Come out and play my children…your master wants to meet you."

The glass cages exploded as the five, sick, twisted beings emerged out and Pandora readied on the Kraata slugs to activate them completely. Once they were ready, their eyes glowed in sickly colors of red while their jet-back hair colors shimmered.

"My name is Rasputin," said the young boy, "From now on…you will all belong to me."

"Yes, my lord," they hissed.

"We shall serve you to the end," said Haruto.

"Our service will help you fulfill your mission," agreed Natsuhisa.

"They require more testing though," sighed Pandora, "But I guess you guys can go around the fortress a little and practice."

Rasputin nodded and the six made their way out, heading to a courtyard to practice using their powers. The younger brother was amazed on their abilities and observed their behaviors carefully.

"They live for destruction," muttered Rasputin, "I hope this is done when we defeat Alexa…"

* * *

**1 Year Later, Lha'li's Late Golden Age**

Alex, Mei, and Akemi visited the town of Lha'li as the people walked around through the markets, visiting their families as well as living life happily. The area was fertile with the Las Jangwa Desert a few miles away from here.

"W-what are they doing?" asked Alex.

"A celebration," said Mei, "It appears that they're having a festival here on their heritage."

"I see," he nodded.

He turned around to see a young little boy running around and tripped on his feet. Alex walked up to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

The little boy nodded and scurried off, leaving Alex in a dazed for mere moments.

"A-Alex?" asked Mei.

"Is something the matter?" asked Akemi.

Alex turned to see a strange looking lady dressed in such beautiful outfits; it was almost attractive enough that he almost forgot what his duty was here. Mei grabbed him and they walked to the central plaza.

"He's here," muttered Akemi as she purchased some of the clothing here to blend into the crowds. She passed a set to Mei and Alex to wear.

"W-who is here?" asked Alex.

"Rasputin," said Mei.

Alex's eyes glowed red as the name sparked his memory; it was over 30 years ago when he learned the terrible fate that he was to defeat his brother.

"I…I don't want to fight," said Alex as his eyes turned back yellow.

"Defeating him will slow down the Chiropterans," replied Mei, "We can't let him get away with this."

* * *

Rasputin stood on the stage of the outdoor theater as he smiled to himself; he took on the form a random looking foreigner with a tanned-colored skin and desert like outfits. He could sense Alex here already but there was no time to waste.

The music in the background began to perform, causing Alex's eyes to glow red as the time was getting closer. The background music was calm and relaxing at first with the peaceful ton before he began to sing:

" _Iooooooooo sooonooooo la vooooooceeeeeeeeeee cheeeee chiaaammaaaaaaaa tuo nooooomeeeeeee…stoooooo cercandoteeeeeee amorrrrr, stooooo cercandoteeeee…_ "

_"Doveeeeeeeee l'amooooooooooreeeeeeeeee niiiiiiiiiieeeenteeeeeeeeeee rimaaaaaaaaaaaaaneeeeee soltaaaaaaaaaaaaaano saaaaaaaaguueeee e laaaa tristeeeezaaaa preeeeeevaaaallleeeeee … "_

Alex watched in horror as he saw the people beginning to transform into Chiropterans and Acephlipterans. The citizens screamed and fled across the city while the monsters began their attack. Mei and Akane shot several of them down while Alex reached to the outdoor theater area and saw Rasputin still singing his song.

_"Il cuoreee miooooo….sanguinaaaaa per teeee per teeee…felicitaaaaa e loontaaaannaaaaaaa, striscioooooo nellllaaaaa….nellaaaaaaa oscuritaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… "_

_T-that song_ , thought Alex, _he used to play that long ago and now he's turning people into Chiropterans with it!_

Alex readied on the blade as he saw Rasputin looking at him with a sneering smile on his face. The older brother charged up when Haruto and Rikuto appeared in front of the king and combated him away around. The other Chivashi joined in to surround Alex and readied their powers.

The boy's eyes glowed red as he used his strength and luck to propel himself up and trying to kill Rasputin.

**_"We're only brothers…aren't we?"_** asked Rasputin as the younger brother shimmered away. Alex turned to see the Chivashi as he remembered learning about them from Tesseract.

However, the Chivashi also vanished away, leaving the city to fall into ruins. Alex growled in rage as he sliced the monsters down as much as possible, praying for at least some hope for the city but the damage was far beyond control.

Mei and Akemi were surrounded by the monsters until Alex appeared to rescue them.

"We have to get out!" said Mei.

"This city…it's going to fall to ruins though…" replied Akemi.

"We cannot afford to stay here," she answered, "Now that they know we exist and everything…it's no doubt Pandora will make her next move!"

The trio made their escape on the hover bikes, heading back south to HQ. However, they didn't get too far when the Chivashi reappeared again and fired blasts of energy from their staffs.

Akemi tried to shoot them down but the bullets were proven no damage and Haruto aimed his staff at her, unleashing a blast of heated energy. Alex's and Mei's eyes opened in shocked by the sight.

"YOUUUU!" growled Alex as he threw himself from the bike and tried to kill Haruto the Chivashi had other plans and they vanished before him.

"W-what's going on!?" growled Mei as she readied her gun.

"I don't sense them anymore," said Alex.

"It's clearly a trap!" replied Mei, "We have to keep moving!"

Alex turned to Akemi's charcoal body as he growled to himself for vengeance.

_Rasputin…_

* * *

**60+ Years Later**

The Watcher's HQ leader was replaced with Jadwiga after Mei retired and died shortly afterwards. Alex returned to HQ after his reawakening once more as he was retrained by the people once more.

Alex gripped on his sword and sliced down through several hay stacks. He was already assigned to go on a mission later in the night to hunt down some Chiropterans and Megascolides.

After practice, he entered in the office where he met a younger looking woman that he knew that was not Mei.

"Pleased to meet you," she answered, "My name is Jadwiga, the newly appointed leader of The Watcher's."

"…I need to know where the prey will be out at," said Alex, keeping his tone serious.

"Ah yes…you are the _Weapon of Duniya_ after all," replied Jadwiga, "We tracked them down in a region not far from the southern tip of Cape Cal. It is our warehouse of supplies and the monsters are appearing there for some odd reason."

"I'll go,"he answered, gripping on his sword.

* * *

**1 Year Later; Village of Herisia**

The Village of Herisia was entering in a golden age as the people built canals and other waterway systems that stretched for at least a few good hundreds of miles with stations that led to other tiny, unknown villages across the northern-central region. Festivals and other great activities were also happening.

_Why am I even here_ , thought Alex as he recalled on the conversation;

_"You should give yourself a break, don't you think?" asked Jadwiga._

_"I don't give myself a choice, I keep on fighting," said Alex._

_"Well I think you'll enjoy yourself a bit if you at least try to have fun," she replied, "I'll send you some servants to go with you at least."_

"Well then, master," said one of the servants, "The festival looks nice here."

"Hopefully it won't be a disastrous like last time," growled Alex as he stepped in with the servants.

Alex turned to see a little girl running around with happiness and handing out some fancy paper-shaped models.

The streets were filled with all different kinds of people from the cities of Lha'li, Neo Tabuk, Aeuropa City and some were from Terra and Iglis Magna.

"What's so important here?" asked Alex.

"Well it appears that the other city officials will make an agreement to allow Herisia to be a new city for this world," said one of the servants.

Nearby, Tesseract wore on a cloak to hide his appearance, he was sent by Pandora to investigate this meeting as well as record anything that could be used for their advantage. He was given a fair warning that she will link with her mind and his as well so she can see what is going on too while doing her other duties.

He used his powers of the fourth dimension to hear out the conversation of the leader officials and discovered that they were going to have help from the different towns to build the village into a city. However, Tesseract felt the presence of Alexa nearby but forced himself to ignore it or else Pandora will find out.

Alex saw the cloaked figure standing from the distance as he sensed a stronge will of power before it. He turned to his servants as they snuck around to get closer to the man but before they could reach him, Tesseract used his powers of the fourth dimension to vanish and return back home, collecting the data he already got.

"Master, let's stay here for the night," said one of the servants.

"Do as you like," sighed Alex.

"Seriously though, it's getting late," replied the other servant.

"Fine," he answered.

After a night's worth of rest, they returned to HQ and reported the data to Jadwiga. From there, Alex resumed his daily hunts for the monsters until one day…

* * *

It was a full moon that night and Alex was busy hunting several groups of Chiropterans that were not far from HQ. He sliced them down one by one while other members of the watchers were shooting them down as well.

Jadwia arrived with reinforcements when the clouds broke away and saw the light shining on Alex. The hunter dropped his sword as he saw strange visions of people and friends looking before him.

"Brother…brother!" echoed Sergi.

"Alex-chan!" giggled Nagisa's echoing voice.

The hunter saw Haruka, Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, and Rin standing before him, all reaching out and smiling with happiness. Alex tried to reach out for them bu it was all in his mind, crying out with tears.

"H-Haru…Mak-Makoto….Nagisa…Rin…REI!" he shouted as the Chiropterans continued to combat the watchers. However, several of the watchers (including Jadwiga) were stunned at the sight of this change in attitude.

_He, he's not fighting them_ , thought Jadwiga, _is it because…of the moon?_

"Rei…I hope you can remember me," muttered Alex as the clouds covered up the moon. From there, Alex's eyes turned back to red and he jumped to action, slicing several of the monsters down with sheer anger.

* * *

Rasputin stood in the central circle of the chamber as he watched Pandora muttering and waving her hands over the images. It was no dobut that she knew where Alex was and why and how after finding out that the son was still alive. However, she didn't want things to go to amiss and she prepared a lot.

"The reason why you keep seeing things," said Pandora, "Is that you have all of his memories. You inherit the ability to eat memories and use them to your advantage."

"I see," replied Rasputin.

"With that, you have the ability to use Alex as your own pawn; provided that his emotions are weakest and most unstable, you can then take over his body and make him do as your bidding," she explained.

"And I can do anything I want?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "It will be great to have you kill him but him alone, his own blood won't kill…you have to kill him personaly yourself if you want your blood to destroy him."

"Then, when he is at the most unstable state, I will take him…and use him," smirked the younger brother, "I will make him mine!"

* * *

**6 Months before Alex's return of Chiropteran memories…Book 1: The World of Isolation**

Alex sat down on the steps of the Lynhaven's Bar as he stared out to the sunset. It was a warm, summer evening as he could feel the trees and the wind on his skin.

He got up and walked to the ocean as the shoreline was glittered with the sand and some grass around.

_So pretty out here,_ thought Alex, _I am so glad to be here…with Anya, Aki, my mother…and my friends!_

The boy turned to see a golden puppy sitting right by his feet. It looked up at him in silence at first.

"Ohhh, a puppy!" smiled Alex as he picked it up but the dog jumped off.

"W-wait!" he shouted as he ran after it, heading back to the village but stopped as the dog strangely vanished after reaching to the top of the slope from the sands to the city.

"W-where did it go?" he muttered.

"Alex! Alex!" shouted a voice.

The boy turned to see Anya and Aki running up to him.

"You always keep wandering around," sighed Aki.

"Oni-chan!" said Anya, "At least tell us where you're going!"

"Sorry for making you both worry," he answered, "I just can't help but enjoy the scenery here."

"Brother! Let's go to the ocean then!" replied Anya.

"It's getting late," said Aki.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?!" asked the other girl.

Aki sighed and shook her head at first when Anya gave her a creepy stare of determination.

"A-alirght! Geeze!" she said, "We'll get going. Mom should be done in a bit so we have to help her clean up though."

Once they cleaned up the bar and fixed up the place, the trio got into their bathing suits and rushed out to the ocean. Gerogia told them that she'll get the other employees here and she'll check up on them.

"Can't catch me!" laughed Anya as she rushed through the shallow waters with Aki.

_On the other hand, this is fun_ , thought Aki, _I wished they were here though...the others._

"Wait up!" teased Aki as she tried to keep up with Anya's graceful running. Alex submerged himself a few times in the water to practice his strokes and floated on his back.

_I got the prefecturals coming up_ , thought Alex, _I'll have to do my best!_

* * *

**Days Later**

After swim practice, Alex walked home by himself as he fantasized what it would be like to go in a relay. He knew that he needed to improve on his timing but it's not what bothered him, it was the people that he would deal with aside from their swimming personalities.

_I seem to do well with the freestlye_ , he thought, _but…why does it feel like I've done it before?_

He turned to see the dog again sitting on the patch of grass. It turned around and fled.

"H-hey! Wait!" said Alex as he ran after it, heading back down to the beach where it stood by the water.

Before Alex could take a breath, the dog spoke, "Have you finally remembered?"

Alex gasped as he heard the words from the dog and replied, "Y-you can talk!?"

"Well this is my form to be in when I am away from my shop," said the dog.

"Your…shop?" asked the boy.

"A place where wishes are granted," it replied.

"Ah, I get it, are you the watchdog or something?" asked Alex.

"…I own it," it sighed, "So tell me…you made a promise to someone…can you remember what you did?"

"A…promise?" he asked, "I…I don't remember giving a promise to someone…"

The dog sighed and continued, "Think about it, to whom did you make that promise to, and why? Also, think about why you can't remember anything with your current personality."

Alex's eyes blinked as he saw a strange vision before him with a taller looking boy with a pair of glasses on, reaching out to him.

"W-w-who are you!?" called Alex when the vision disappeared before him as he felt ringing in his ears.

_It's still too storng_ , thought Watanuki as the dog stared at the boy, _he won't be able to remember let alone know his mission in this world…both barriers…are blocking his TRUE personality._

What Alex didn't realized was that he was living in a happier live to recall his hunting days as a Chiropteran and his cursed famly, let alone being one of the Six Stars that will change this world. Finally, the ringing in his ears stopped as he got up on his feet and looked at the dog.

"I swear, I'll make your wish come true," said the dog, "Until then, I'll stay by your side…Alex."

_Qui la voce_  
D'amore che non vive  
Ma non morira  
Mai!

( **English** : Here is the voice  
Of love that cannot live  
Yet, never dies.)

**~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 5 PV~**

**Haruka** : Looks like we arrived now, Terra Magna

**Nagisa** : Haru-chan, let's go to the hot springs, please!?

**Haruka** : No, that's too much effort!

**Awlida** : But there's a lot of water for you and the others…don't you think?

**Anastasia** : I wish to speak with you…brother.

**Alex** : …I made a promise to fulfill and I still can't remember what.

**Makoto** : HARU! Don't start stripping yet!

**Nagisa** : You guys, there's trouble going on in Neo Tabuk!

**Rin** : Next time, Free! **_Uprising Part 1: Religion War in Neo Tabuk!,_** _This holy war has to stop before more innocent lives are lost!_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Episode 5:_ ** **_アップライジングパート_ ** **_1_ ** **_：ネオタブークでの宗教戦争！_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Uprising Part 1: Religion War in Neo Tabuk!_ **

**Days Later**

The group was finally reaching to the outskirts of Terra Magna as everyone saw the gigantic bowl-shaped canyon/depression filled with several rock formations of stalagmites and towering rocks. After Rei revealed to the others about the items that they'll need, they gathered them up and realized that all what was left was the sword.

Rin looked at the gems and said, "You know Nagisa, these were the same gems that Mikoshiba, Nitori, and my sister used back in Italy."

"I thought they were important," replied Nagisa.

"This mirror," muttered Haruka as he looked at it, "Wasn't this from…Izawa?"

"Iza-chan!" gasped Makoto with a chuckle, "I remember her! Her and Serah were cousins!"

"That's right," said Haruka, "She gave this to Alex before he returned to his country."

"Oh I remember too now!" replied Rei as he saw the mirror in Haruka's hands.

"Oh and we used the mirror on you too Rei," smirked Rin, "You fell out of your bed and all of that."

"Please don't remind me!" blushed the megane as Rin chuckled.

"Hey you guys!" shouted Awlida, "We're almost there!"

"Man, I can't wait to see home again," smiled Shirahama.

Haruka turned to Makoto and held his hand, saying, "I hope there are no monsters here."

Alex walked up on the slope with them as he suddenly felt another headache trying to hurt his head. Rei turned to hold him.

"W-water…t-the pool?" muttered Alex, hearing drops of water in his mind.

"W-what's going on!?" asked Nagisa, "Rei-chan!? Alex-chan!?"

Rin, Makoto, and Haruka rushed up to them to see what was happening as Alex's eyes closed shut, leading him to a dream…

* * *

Alex woke up and found himself floating in some unknown field of grass that overlooked to an entire scene before him; the towns, the water, all of it seemed unknown but strangely familiar.

He turned to see a younger boy walking towards him.

"R-RASPUTIN!?" growled Alex as he tried to get his sword but realized it wasn't on him.

Sergi walked up to him and rested his hand on his head, saying, "It's alright… ** _nankurunaisa_** …"

"W-who are you?" asked Alex.

"I want to tell you but you cannot remember much...you saw the water...a relay race...and two words...destiny and promise," he replied.

"Then… can you tell me what they mean?" asked Alex.

"Listen to your heart...listen to the others...don't discourage them...they are here for you just how I am to you," said Sergi with a small smile on his face. He touched Alex's chest to where his heart was at, smiling a face of innocence before him.

"W-wait!" shouted Alex as the boy in front of him disappeared and the world turned bright.

* * *

Alex woke up as Rei was holding him in bridal style while they were all approaching to the region of Terra Magna.

"Did you see another memory?" asked Rei.

"S-someone…who was that boy; was he a dream…or an illusion…or is he…?" began Alex.

"Don't force yourself to remember. Your memories will come back to you soon, I promise..." replied the megane.

Rin turned to Nagisa and said, "We still don't know what the fourth item is; it's a sword but anyone could have it."

"I think I saw a sword with really rare design back when we lived on Earth," replied the blonde.

The Pirates led the gang to the entrance of Terra Magna as Awlida introduced the village, "Welcome to Terra Magna, everyone! This town is home to Shirahama, myself, Haru-chan, and the Nanase Clans!"

"Please enjoy your stay," said Shirahama, "There's plenty of room to fill up in the village and starting our new lives."

Awlida turned to Matsuura and said, "I want to show you something!"

"I…I uh, maybe we should split up?" asked Matsuura.

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea," agreed Shirahama, "How many should we divide though?"

"We will stay with the others...both of you need to split up...mix and match the clans for an even balance," said Makoto.

"It'll be alright, we cannot split off from our team," nodded Haruka.

"Actually…I want to go with Matsuura alone if that's okay!" replied Awlida.

"Very well," said Haruka.

Alex's headache couldn't stop bothering him as we wondered what he was going to do about all of this. Once the gangs split up into teams, the Six Stars, followed by Taekshi, headed their way to the central region of the district.

"The central region is where the springs are at," said Haruka, "As long as there are no monsters, we'll take a rest there."

"Yay! I can't wait to see it!" cheered Nagisa.

Takeshi noticed Alex's dizziness so he took out a vial of blood and said, "Here…you'll need this."

He poured the blood inside of his mouth and Alex's eyes turned red as he detected someone waiting for them. He grabbed his sword and dashed off.

"Oi! Alex!" shouted Rei as he and the others ran off while Takeshi decided to get back to Anne as he promised her prior to the splitting.

* * *

"Well then, that was a hell of a journey," said Aki as she and Anastasia and Sousuke waited by springs.

"You think they'll make it here?" asked Anastasia.

The trio heard footsteps running this way as the Six Stars arrived and were in shocked to see Aki and Sousuke alive and well while Anastasia was a bit unknown (except for Alex and Rei) to them.

Haruka could tell Aki's darken attitude as the girl said, "Well there, it's been a while…freestyle."

"It-it can't be…" said Haruka.

"A-Aki-chan!?" gasped Nagisa.

"Oh you thought we were gone…been a while too, blonde," she replied.

"S-Sousuke!?" gasped Rin, "B-but you died before the rest of us back on Lynwin!"

"I know...but it's because I had a mission to do here...and apparently, Aki-chan was assigned to this world as well," he answered.

Anastasia turned to Alex and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Alone," she finished as she looked at Rei in the eyes.

"I understand," nodded Rei as he let the two walk to a place alone.

"W-who was that other girl?" asked Rin.

"…hm, I should recognize her but I don't remember where," said Nagisa.

* * *

Anastasia and Alex sat down on a bench of bedrock as they watched the skies before them. It was a moment of silence between them at first.

"…you know," said Anastasia, "I'm not the same either…I'm also different."

"…are you a Chiropteran?" asked Alex.

"No. But…I am from another world called Earth. I still don't understand about myself...but I have somewhat lived in luxury," she answered.

"I didn't recognize your hairstyle either...you changed," he nodded.

"Well I wanted to change…and now I have goals of my own," she replied.

Alex remained silent while she continued, "You know brother, staying silence like that won't get you anywhere."

"I don't understand myself either. I keep having visions of a few things," he answered finally, "but then my brother...Rasputin."

"I remember him as a healer back when I lived in that "Earth"...he was supposedily linked to my real family...but I guess he was a traitor," she replied, "But...how the hell is he even your brother!? There's no way that this Rasputin of yours is the same as the Rasputin I remember!"

"The family line I came from, they have extraordinary powers, powers that can be almost god-like," said Alex.

"Why did you get away from them?" she asked.

"I am sure Jadwgia told you, I was part of the rebellion...a living weapon," he replied.

"…so then, are you going to kill me too, brother?" asked Anastasia.

Alex turned to her sharply and gasped, "H-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"I've heard the story about yourself with the tragedy," she replied, "Jadwiga explained it. I know we are not related by brother and sister...but...you know, this Rasputin, we both have known him."

"If you go, you'll die," he said.

Anastasia took out her gun, pointing at him and replied, "I made my decision. I will help you defeat him...but then I must return to my homeland...I am going to avenge my family."

"But what about our family?" asked Alex, _"…I know I've changed drastically in the last month but it's not right to see me you leaving with such attitude like that!_ "

" _I can say the same to you_ ," she replied as she turned and fired her gun at a random clay pot nearby, casuing it to blow to shrards.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT!? ALEX!? ALEX!?" shouted an echo of a voice.

The two turned to see Rei running from the corner in shock and horror. At one point the megane also tripped over but he scrambled back to his feet.

"It's alright," said Anastasia, "I was showing him my sharp aiming skills."

"Could you do it later and **_not_** scare me? I thought that something happened to both of you!" sighed Rei.

Anastasia blew the smoke off of the gun while Alex was about to start walking back but turned around with a small smile, saying, "Thank you."

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" asked Haruka.

"…you have to leave soon, the six of you," replied Sousuke.

"I knew it!" sighed Rin.

"We have to check what's happening there!?" asked Nagisa.

"It may be linked to Rasputin...the six of you must hurry once Rei and Alex return," said Aki.

"You'll be able to use some more of you magic though...you have developed more memories and new spells," added Sousuke.

They all turned to see Rei, Alex, and Anastaisa reuniting with them.

"Don't forget that they are family to you...and I am your family as well...even if we are not related by blood," said Anastasia, "Promise me...you won't go off against them. If mother Georgia saw you now, how would she feel?"

Alex grunted to himself as he realized that it's been over a month now since their mother was "dead". He twitched a smile to her before turning to the five boys before him.

"We're ready," said Makoto.

"Please let us join you Alex," added Rin, "It's going to be tricky but we can figure out what is going on as a team, okay?"

"And we won't leave you alone!" agreed Rei.

"Once you are stuck with us you won't ever be alone!" smirked Nagisa.

Alex took out his sword and extended it out while Rin, Haruka, and Rei did the same while Nagisa and Makoto used their spell book and vase respectively to the team beore them.

" ** _I swim…_** " said Makoto.

" ** _Free…_** " answered Haruka.

" ** _For the team!_** " smiled Rin.

" ** _For my precious bonds_** ," nodded Nagisa.

" ** _To strive for beauty…_** " said Rei.

" ** _Because…it's our destiny_** ," finished Alex.

The others smiled at the phrase as their necklaces began to glow with swirls of water enveloped them, knowing that it was time to leave and travel to the next city before them.

"Hang on you guys!" shouted Makoto.

They all glomped together as the waters sealed them into the wind, teleporting out of Terra Magna and heading out to Neo Tabuk. The magic circle beneath their feet swirled faster and faster until everything was all a blur around them.

As for Aki, Anya, and Sousuke, they knew that there was very little time before an all-out batttle will strike. And this time...there was hope finally as the pirate clans have begun to developed a new relationship.

However, the rest of the world needed to be stabilized in order to fight and the outcome of the war will rock everyone to the deepest secret…

_Who will be the one to die?_

* * *

**~Back to "Starting Point" (From Chapter 1)**

**Neo Tabuk**

With the disappearance of Rin and the breakage of the Megascolides, the monsters were somewhat subdued but the people of Neo Tabuk were in uproar of anger and clashing of their beliefs on the incident.

The Tabukists blamed the Starists for believing in the Six Stars and accused them for believing such a silly prophecy and that their lack of cooperation caused the monsters to enter the city while the Starists combated the Tabukists with whatever they had to fight back.

The Sultans and the remaining royal guards tried to calm down but without their orders from Rin, they had to quickly elect a new leader but then a shadow fell...as a figure stepped into the throne room and sat down.

"I am your new leader," said Rikuto, "Hear me and we shall bring a new era of work and happiness!"

The Chivashi used his power from his staff, turning the guards and sultans into his own pawns of people. It was all in a matter of time before this town would become his, in part of the Les Cinq Frères overall master scheme of Duniya.

_The others are going to Aeuropa City with Rasputin...while Natsuhisa is going to Lha'li and both of them will create armies_ , thought Rikuto, _It will be a new family for his children…_

"Lord Rikuto," said one of the guards, "What are your orders?"

Rikuto was about to reply when he sensed something in the desert and it chilled his spine, "We got… ** _company._** "

* * *

In the city, Akane and Masaru fled through the scenes of smoke as they were looking for Nagisa. Ever since Nagisa attended the ball after winning the dance, they have heard no sign of him except for the disaster that happened with the Megascolides.

"NAGISA! NAGISA!" screamed Akane.

"He's not going to be here! He must have escaped the city during the chaos!" replied Masaru.

"…or dead," she answered.

Masaru turned to see more explosions going on as the people protested and screamed angrily, destroying several buildings with their weapons and random items they could find to break.

"This way!" said Masaru as he grabbed her hand and they fled to a nearby pile of rubble to hide.

"This is bad…really bad," sighed Akane.

"…why? Why must we suffer like this?" asked Masaru, "You're a Starrist and I am a Tabukist."

"Well you didn't have to save me," she answered, "Since we are opposing religions here."

"Now why should I leave you? If Nagisa is even alive...what do you think he would do? He'd be upset!" replied Masaru.

"I'm telling you, the Six Stars are important…only they can change destiny here on this world," she said.

"But so is Iwatobi and Sametsuka..." he answered, "However…no matter what, I won't let you die!"

"M-Masaru!" blushed Akane.

"We will find Nagisa, I swear," said Masaru,

Akane nodded as she could feel a closer bond to him; deep down, neither of them wanted to live in a world of war but humans are always imperfect and will always fight for whatever they have to share.

"Maybe…we should leave this town," began Masaru.

"W-where though!? The desert is too dangerous alone!" said Akane.

_But I guess I got no choice_ , she thought, I have to show him…

"T-there's something I need to tell you," she spoke, "My uncle that used to work at the palace…he got to learn how to use some of the magic there…and I…"

"W-what!?" gasped Masaru as Akane got up and put her hand on a broken vase and chanted a hymn to repair it.

"…it's not much…but…I want to give it a try," she answered.

* * *

The Six Stars, dressed in their Arabian Clothing approached at the city gate where they saw the guards standing by.

"State your business!" said one of the guards.

"You don't recognize me?" asked Rin.

"Who the hell are you?" asked another guard.

"It's your prince, Rin!" replied the red-hair.

The guards laughed and readied their weapons against them.

"I order you to let us in!" growled Rin.

"Or else?" smirked one of the uards.

"I'd like to see you try hurting them!" snarled Nagisa as he readied his spell book whie the others readied their swords.

One of the guards charged up to Rei but the megane blocked his attack and stared at the guard with vengeance.

"RAAHHHH!" growled one of the guards as he and another one attacked Makoto and Haruka while the two combined their powers to blast them away to the wall.

Rin growled his shark teeth and unleashed a blast of water in his spell, "Shaaaaark SLASHHH!"

"Waters of the fury, go slice our enemy with hatred!" chanted Nagisa.

Alex turned and kicked down a guard by the nuts while punching the lights out on another guard. Part of his vows was to not kill humans but he could at least weaken them enough to buy time.

Rin had enough of combating so he chanted, "Waters of the mists, go blind our enemies!"

He unleashed a fog around the guards and grabbed Nagisa's hand, shouting, "Come on you guys! There's other ways to get inside the city!"

Rei turned to rab Alex's hand while Makoto reached to Haruka's and they all ran along the perimeter of the gates, looking for a smaller secret entrance.

"I knew it!" said Rin, "Something has changed here!"

"Maybe it's not so bad?" asked Nagisa.

Rin activated his x-ray vision on his eyes and scanned through the walls to see if anything happened beyond the walls. He gasped at the sight while Alex sniffed out some blood again.

"R-Rin?!" asked Haruka.

"….someone is already here," said Alex.

"W-who?" asked Rei.

"Rin-Rin?" asked Nagisa worried.

Alex lowered his head down for a moment and muttered something to himself before turning to Rin and said, "We can't stay here."

"Right!" answered Rin, "There's an enrance up ahead!"

The stars arrived at a smaller doorway that was an emergency entrance/exit to and from the city. To Rin's surprise, the passcode wasn't changed so he managed to get in and he led them through the alleyways.

"I have no idea what has happened to the kingdom or with the…" began Rin when they all heard a background explosion.

"Well that's not good," muttered Alex.

"W-what was that!?" asked Nagisa.

"W-what's happening?" asked the megane.

"Wait," said Rin as he crept over to the corner of a wall and saw an army of people marching through the streets, protesting with signs and gernades and other tools and weapons. Rin gasped in shock as Makoto and Nagisa took a peak and they were both horrified on the sight.

"We can't walk out there," muttered Rin.

"W-why?" asked Rei as he too joined up and saw the protest. Alex stood in silence before he too joined up to see.

The signs were read as the following:

_Neo Tabuk is doomed, you will eat your babies alive!_

_Iwatobi and Samesuka hate the Starrists!_

_Starrists are going to hell for questioning the skies and water!_

"Wh-why are they protesting!?" asked Nagisa.

"Remember what I told you about the Iwatobi and Sametsuka...this is one of their protests? This is one of them, but to have it this extreme…" began Rin when he gasped and saw people's heads impaled in sticks of branches and poles.

Makoto fell to his knees at the horror of the sight, covering his face. Haruka turned to Makoto, keeping him close as possible.

"W-why would somebody do that?" asked Rei.

* * *

"The Starrists are going to hell!" shouted the Tabukists as they threw bombs at them, exploding them to guts. The Starists tried to fight with their limited magic but the panicks and cries freaked out things even further.

"YOU KILLED OUR RIN!" shouted the Tabukists, beating down several of the Starists, "YOU KILLED OUR PRINCE THANKS TO YOUR PETTY BELIEFS!"

* * *

"Maybe you should tell them that you're alive?" asked Nagisa.

"They could also attack us though," said Rei, "Seeing how it looks, they are beyond angry to accept anything."

"From my experiences, the best thing to do is to stay away," answered Alex.

"Easy for you to say," sighed Makoto as Haruka got him back on his feet.

"Let's keep moving," said Rin, "Before they…"

Nagisa gasped as he remembered something, "A-Akane! Masaru! They live here in the city! Oh gosh, I hope they're alight!"

The blonde grabbed Rin's hand and said, "We have to find them Rin! Maybe they can help us!"

"N-Nagisa! Wait!" he replied, "W-we don't know anything about them!"

"Give us a description of them and we'll try to locate them," nodded Makoto.

The six linked their hands together as Alex asked, "W-we're holding hands?"

"It's how we can locate our friends, given with descriptions of what they looked like," replied Rin.

Rei smiled to Alex and answered, "It'll be alright. Just please do this."

"Akane is tanned girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair, she usually wears bright colors...And Masaru's skin is slightly lighter then Akane's and he has black hair and green eyes, he wears red,purple and blue colored clothes," said Nagisa as he recalled on their clothing back in the dance competition.

The six linked together as the five of them used the power of the water while Alex could only wonder what is going on...

_However…_

Alex's vision changed to a blur as he found himself in the depths of the ocean with a bright light shining from below. He was able to breathe in the depths and watched the light glowing brighter and brighter.

He heard a loud roar as a gigantic snake-like monster ascended higher and higher. Before his eyes he was riding on some gigantic monster and saw the world before his eyes.

The Sea Dragon roared loudly with a dark voice echoing, "Remember…"

Rin saw Alex feeling a bit dizzy as he realized another memory was flooding into him. Rei held him from falling down as they finally used their powers to locate Masaru and Akane.

"They're in some ruins!" said Nagisa as he turned to the path.

They began to follow the blonde while Nagisa held onto Rin's hand and Rei holding onto the semi-conscious Alex.

"Another memory?" asked Rei.

"A…sea dragon," muttered the Chiropteran as he closed his eyes.

"Ahhh, so that's what his animal was!" said Rin, "Sexy Dragon. And I just remembered we rode on his dragon back to Japan!"

"So that's what that big thing was!" replied Haruka, "It was his animal spirit."

Nagisa couldn't help but chuckle at that as they rushed their way through the streets of Neo Tabuk, reaching closer and closer to Nagisa's fellow dance competitors. However, it wasn't easy to avoid all of the protesting and stuff that was happening.

It took them about 5 minutes of running through when they arrived at some clearing where they saw the two people sitting down and staring at the sunset.

"AKANE-CHAN! MASARU-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa as he rushed towards them.

Akane and Masaru turned to see Nagisa running towards them. They cried out in relief as the trio hugged together. The others joined up but Rin kept his identity hidden in his Arab outfit. The blonde hugged the two and said, "I'm so glad you're both alright!"

"Y-yeah," blushed Masaru.

"Oh you silly blonde, of course we are!" chuckled Akane, "Did you at least get to meet the prince?"

Rin gasped to himself and covered his face with the Arab hat while Nagisa turned to Rin before looking back at them and replied, "I did…and he was really nice."

"I don't think they will attack you Rin-chan-shan," muttered Rei quietly in Rin's ear.

"Rin, we got your back," said Makoto as Haruka and Alex nodded in agreement while the latter kept his sword to the side.

Still holding his identiy, Rin gently walked over as Masaru asaw the others and asked "Oh, and who are these fine young gentlemen here?"

"Interesting…there are six of you," said Akane.

Rin finally uncovered himself as he placed his hat back on and stared at the trio. Akane and Masaru gasped as they recognized him as the prince standing before them.

"Oh Iwatobi and Sametsuka!" gasped Masaru as he and Akane stepped down to bowing on their knees. Rin blushed for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"No need for the formalities," said Rin.

Nagisa turned to look at Masaru and explained, "They are my friends and Rin is my...lover, so please don't hurt him."

"H-he?" asked Masaru, "But he's the prince of our town! How did both of you even survive after all of this time!?"

"It wasn't easy and we managed to get on train and travel to my hometown..." said Nagisa.

"May I kindly ask of you explain what has happened here?" asked Rin.

"Well of course your majesty," smiled Akane, "However, it's been nasty here ever since the day of the Megascolides."

"There have been riots for the last month...and searching for you at first but they assume you dead and now they're electing a new leader," said Masaru.

"…and what have they done to allow more chaos to erupt?" asked Haruka.

"Yes please! Why people are killing each other?! And why nobody is doing something about it!?" asked Rei.

"Without the leader, the guards cannot preform the orders or duties," said Akane.

"The land here has been in a system of power and order ever since the early days," explained Masaru, "All power lies in the hands of a single entity...the Bethrone of Neo Tabuk..."

"However there's more than to that," said Rin as he turned to the others, "The one who Bethrones must worship and accept the gods of Iwatobi and Sametsuka. All other ideologies were not permitted to be in the Murraba Palace."

"So...even though you began to remember your life on Earth, you couldn't show any sign of change in emotion?" asked Makoto.

"That's right," replied Rin, "If by any means that the bethrone shows any signs of not being with the Tabukism...well, if it was a prince, he'd be overthrown and exiled...if it is by a civilian...that's more complicated."

"We cannot stay here though," said Akane, "It's likely that the groups will throw more bombs and grenades around."

"I have a question," said Alex.

"Oh?" replied Masaru.

"Earlier, I smelled a scent of blood coming from the palace," replied the Chiropteran, "I think someone has gained power already in there and we need to…"

Akane gasped in horror as she recalled the story of the Tragedy of Herisia and recognized the sword being carried, "A-A-are you a Chiropteran!?"

Masaru stood by her side and said, "And are you the one who destroyed Herisia!?"

"Don't be afraid! He is our friend and he won't hurt you," replied Rei.

"Leave the past alone for now," said Haruka, "Regardless of what happened back then, we don't have the time to dwell on it."

"We need to figure out who is in control now and stop them before they do anything else to the city," agreed Rin.

Nagisa turned to Alex and asked, "Who do you think was the person whose blood you smelled?"

"Oh I can smell a Chiropteran…but it's slightly different; it may be a higher class category," guessed the Chiropteran.

"I thought it was only you and Rasputin…" began Haruka.

"More like a middle class if you must know the details but still powerful," said Alex.

"Well then," replied Akane, "If it is a Chiropteran taking over, I guess we got a fight in our hands."

She turned to a rock and chanted, "CASTELLA!"

The rock exploded into dust as the others gapsed with Masaru and Makoto jumped in fear by that explosion.

"Wow!" smirked Nagisa, "How did you do that?!"

"Yes uh…how?" asked Rei while he fixed up his glasses.

"I told Nagisa that my uncle used to be a palace guard...but he was one of the few that learned some of the magic here," explained Akane.

"Let's just worry about that later," sighed Masaru.

"To where are we going?" asked Rin.

"To the Eastern District; there are plenty of places to hide...but, it's not far from where my family used to live. The homes are a bit "abandoned" but it's a place of refuge from the chaos," said Akane.

"Let's go then before someone finds us," nodded Rei.

* * *

The group escaped to the eastern district where Akane's followers of the Starists clan were shocked with the news. Several of the Starists bowed down to the Magic Six while others prepared food for them.

"Please help us! Legendary Magic Six!" shouted several of the Starists.

"We beg of you to help give us the wisdom!" shouted a handful of the other Starists.

"Oi! Calm down now!" shouted Rin as he raised his sword up to get all of their attention. The religious people silenced themselves as they could feel the power coming out from the Six boys before them. They were relieved to know that the legend of their lives was real after all and that the Tabukists' belief of Iwatobi and Sametsuka were false.

_T-these people...they're all beaten up_ , thought Masaru.

"Now then, many of them were injured...shall we?" muttered Haruka.

Nagisa took out his spell book to search for healin g spells while Rei checked on the injured people and said, "We have to help them, quickly!"

The five stood together side by side while Alex stood by with Masaru and Akane as the others chanted the spell, combining their powers to create a drizzle rain of healing. The light rain washed away the wounds and blood, and scars. Alex felt the rain and for a moment saw a strange looking temple similar to that of the one in Iwamara.

Alex turned to see a baby crying and walked up to it, holding and keeping the baby warm whie the others jumped in to check on the survivors.

"That was some stronge magic there," said Akane, "But…why didn't he join you?"

"…I thought the legend said that there were six," said another Starrist, "Where is the last one?!"

"It's a long story...Alex is the last star, but he's...changed. We're hoping to figure out how to get him back," replied Makoto.

Rei and Nagisa turned to see Alex holding the baby and they both shared a smile while Nagisa walked up to see the baby.

"These babies do not deserve to suffer like this," said Alex.

"Oh please, Suiei Gods," begged another Starist, "We need you to help us save this city! We do not wish to harm the Tabukists but they've forgotten the true story of this world and their purpose!"

"Promise one thing to us," said Haruka.

"A-anything please!" begged several of the Starists children.

"…Do not use religion as a weapon against your enemies. Find peace with the people you live with," began Makoto.

Alex handed the baby over to Nagisa as the blonde said, "The children are the future of this country, if you only teach them to fight between each other they won't know anything else. You need to stop fighting!"

"I agree with Nagisa and I want to add that many children will lose their parents if you don't stop this fight..." agreed Rei.

"More importantly," said Rin, "We need to take down whoever is in control of this city…only then we can create a new beginning here."

Alex could feel the smell of the Chiropteran getting stronger and stronger by the minute as he sat down to rests his haed over his ears; he didn't want to probe the mind of his prey to the point that they know that he and the others are here.

The other boys turned to see Alex as he replied, "I…it's worse than I feared. A Chivashi…is waiting for us."

"C-Chivashi?" asked Rin.

"Is it a Chiropteran?" asked Makoto.

"You could say that...they are a higher class of the Chiropterans...while Rasputin and myself are higher level Chivashi...called Kings," explained Alex.

"So…the fighting will be dangerous," sighed Nagisa.

"Is there any way of winning with them? Any weakness?" asked Rei.

"The Watcher's did research on them and came up with a hypothesis if how they can be defeated," said Alex, "They think by chopping their heads off or burning them alive will do. But they are not to be fooled around with. They have wicked staffs of power…and the worse part is that…injuries mean nothing to them unless if it's on the head.

"Let us join you!" shouted another Starist.

"Yes please!" begged another, "Allow us to take back our town!"

"It's dangerous," said Rin, "However, you're better off at fighting the guards down than the prey we are seeking."

"We'll do our best to help you!" shouted the other Starists.

Alex's eyes widened and turned to Rei in shock.

"Alex?" asked Rei, feeling worried.

The Chiropteran turned to Rin and said, "I don't want them to be used as puppets…Rin, please reconsider this!"

"Listen to me," said Haruka as it was his turn to talk, "We will help you. And if they are willing to do so, let them. This is a war we are now entering into…and back when Makoto and I were pirates, we had to learn that selecting our team wasn't always an easy choice."

"We need their help and they need ours," agreed Nagisa.

Alex nodded after a moment of hesitation as Rin smiled and rasied out his sword, prompting the crowd to cheer on and prepare for battle.

* * *

**Murabba Palace**

Rikuto walked through the halls with two of his guards while he could smell the scent of Alex, the Chiropteran King. He hissed loud enough for them to hear.

"What is it my lord?" asked the first guard.

"It's time…" said Rikuto, "Go! They are here!"

Once the guards left, the Chivashi walked up to a mirror and transformed himself into a copy of Rin Matsuoka with a smirk on his face.

"Show time," said the Fake!Rin with a snap of his fingers, "Alex is here now…"

* * *

"This way!" shouted the Real Rin as he led through the halls of the palace. While they managed to get in through the secret passageways, the other Starrists combated against the guards in hopes to distract and provide them enough time to defeat whoever was responsible for the mess.

"Thank god you lived here," sighed Haruka, "I doubt we would've got in here safely!"

"But what about the others?" asked Makoto, feeling a bit worried.

"They'll be fine as long as Akane is with them," said Nagisa, "I trust her."

"And the Tabukists?" asked Alex.

"Well the Tabukists, according to Masaru, they're wanting to rebel against the silence so they'll make a temporally truce with the Starrists," explained Rin.

"Well I do pray that everything goes well with them," replied Nagisa.

"Me too," agreed Rei, "But where are we going?"

"Wherever this "Chivashi" is at, right?" asked Rin as he looked at Alex.

"It's here…it's no doubt he's waiting for us…" said Alex.

Rin's eyes widened in shock as he realized a possibility, "T-the throne room!"

"Oi! Rin!" shouted Haruka.

"Rin! Slow down!" cried Makoto as he and the others rushed after the red hair.

"Why he is always rushing into danger without thinking?" sighed Rei as he shook his head.

Rin turned to the corner to the throne room but before he could stop to take a breath and check on the others, the fake Rin used his power to trap him inside a cocoon and placed it on the ceiling; waiting for the mutation to take effect.

"Excellent," said the Rin/Rikuto, "In a little bit of time you will be twisted and altered to my bidding."

He could hear the others arriving so he took a step out of the room to see them and said, "You guys! We have to take a little detour."

"H-huh? What's the matter?" asked Makoto.

Alex's eyes glowed red as he could feel the strange presence standing before them but he had to stay calm and wait for the right moment. Rei could tell something was not right but he didn't want to arouse suspicion either.

"A guard told me to leave the area," said Rin/Rikuto, "We have to hurry because it's going to get bombed down!"

"But Rin…" began Nagisa as he was getting suspicious also, "The guards didn't recognize you!"

"Well one of the seemed to have remembered so he told me to get you guys out of here and…" began the False Rin when he saw Alex pinning him down to the wall and pointing his katana at his neck.

"Lead…us…to…the room! You got it!?" growled the Chiropteran.

"A-Alex!?" gasped Rei.

"NOW!" shouted Alex, "You fucking piece of shit! I know that it's you…Chivashi!"

The fake Rin placed his hand on Alex's chest and blasted him down to the wall on the other end of the hall.

"I guess I can't cosplay for five minutes," laughed the Fake Rin as he morphed his face back to his black hair and his darker, scarier eyes.

This time, Nagisa's eyes glowed hot pink and growled, readying his magic, "WHAT…DID…YOU…DO…TO RIN!?"

"Oh he's resting," smirked Rikuto, "Just like you all will soon…to join us…and to become one of ours!"

"E-even so," growled Alex as he got up from the rubble, "It's been over 60 years Chivashi! I failed to kill Rasputin when he destroyed Lha'li with you guys! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM!"

Nagisa gasped as he realized that revelation while Alex soared up to the Chivashi and smashed his pretty to the wall, throwing themselves into the throne room.

The others arrived in the room and readied their weapons while Nagisa vowed to find Rin. Rikuto laughed evil and threw Alex to the side again but the Chiropteran King flipped a momentum and landed back on his feet safely.

"Nagisa!" said Alex, "Rin is up in the ceiling in that cocoon!"

"I see you remember what Tesseract taught you," chuckled Rikuto, "Chivashi and Chiropteran Kings can produce cocoons as a means to mutate their prey for food or for enslsavement."

Alex grunted and readied his sword while Makoto and Nagisa's clothes transformed into oufits designed for flight and soared up to reach to Rin.

"In a matter of minutes, Rin will become MY slave," said Rikuto as he readied his powers against the others, "He will be part of the plan!"

He turned to see Makoto and Nagisa and unleashed a blast of energy towards them. Makoto turned and quickly threw up a water shield, almost throwing them off flight.

"Give it up!" growled Alex, "It's us 6 agianst to you 1 here!"

"Oh no," smirked Rikuto, "It has only begun…"

"Don't even try!" said Haruka, "Waters of freestlye…slice forth that bastard!"

The water blast proved nothing as the Chivashi hissed and used his powers to knock them all down, laughing at them, "Foolish ones….as long as the final star…your beloved Alex remains a Chiropteran, your magic is nothing against us!"

"W-what are you saying!?" growled Alex.

"I guess you really don't know who you are? I'm surprised your fellows here didn't give up on you because of your cruelty!" smirked Rikuto.

"Alex we will talk about it later! Now we need to kill this bastard! Please we will explain everything! Believe me!" said Rei as he got up on his feet and growled with vengeance at Rikuto.

"I have nothing more to say to you," said Alex as he prepared his sword with his blood and charged up but before he could slice him down, Rikuto's body shimmered and vanished away, causing Alex to fall to the ground.

"We'll meet again…oh so very soon," echoed Rikuto's voice.

_D-damn it_ , thought Alex, _he escaped!_

The cocoon craked open as Nagisa and Makoto called Rin in their arms and were worried that they were too late to save him. However, the red-hair opened his eyes and they brought him back down to shake off the dust and dirt from the cocoon.

"R-Rin!" gasped Nagisa as he hugged him tight, spilling a few tears down, "Oh I thought we lost you!"

"Na-Nagi-saah," coughed Rin as he hugged the blonde as well.

The others joined up to hug (even Alex) as they were relieved to have Rin back safely to them and this team.

The Six reunited safely as the rebellion outside finally calmed down when the guards discovered the Six of them and were initially shocked in disbelief but after hours of getting the chaos to settle down, the people of Neo Tabuk set up a morning celebration of their lost prince to return.

And finally, a new era of peace began with the Starrists and the Neo Tabukists as the both religions traced back to the past and discovered something new about the religion and their history.

* * *

**Days Later**

Rin stared down at the city before them on a balcony of the palace as Haruka even shared a little smile at the calmness and tranquility. It had been a rough few days but the city finally calmed down as everyone celebrated Rin's return and the survival. Several of the kids ran around and played with whatever they had.

"Well at least we finally brought peace here," said Makoto.

"For now…at least," replied Alex.

Rei shared a smile as Rin replied, "However, it's far from over if we are going to obtain true peace."

"And I'm afraid you're right Rin," said Alex, "We have healed the Pirates and this town...but there are other cities out there."

Rin turned to see Masaru and Akane as the two rushed into the scene, breathing for air as they had something to tell them.

"We got word from the escapes from Lha'li!" said Akane.

"They are holding a truce with Neo Tabuk...but they demand aid and help for the city in return," said Masaru.

"Very well then," nodded Rin as he turned to Nagisa.

"Oh Rin-Rin!" smiled Nagisa as he hugged him, "Thank you…"

"The council will need to set up on the financial resources and all of that..." began Rin when he saw Alex falling to his knees again and pressed his hands over his ears.

"A-ALEX!" shouted Rei and Nagisa as the Chiropteran struggled to feel Rasputin's whereabouts. He closed his eyes to feel Rasputin's mind…scattering around like leaves in the wind.

"Alex!?" asked Rin.

"Are you okay!?" asked Haruka.

The Chiropteran breathed heavily and sat on his rear to calm down; closing his eyes once more as he finally saw a gigantic mega city not far from the ocean before him. He saw a strange looking place with a massive curtain or something and saw Rasputin standing there, almost as if…

"H-he…he's there…" began Alex.

"R-Rasputin!?" asked Rei.

"Where?!" asked Nagisa.

Alex coughed up to spit out some blood from this pain and he replied, " _A-Aeuropa City…_ "

Rei gasped and stared at him with shocked, "H-how did he get there!?"

"Remember what Aki and the others said?" asked Alex, "Rasputin had big plans going on and part of it was to do with here and Aeuropa City. But just from what I saw…it's confirmed that he's already there."

He could barely get back up on his feet as Rei helped him up with Rin holding Alex on the other arm.

"W-we have to go…" said Alex, "Before it's too late…"

**~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 6 PV~**

**Alex** : Aeuropa City…the town of the possibilities.

**Rei** : So Rasputin is there…we have to stop him!

**Nagisa** : I won't let him take away anyone's lives anymore!

**Makoto** : Haru, don't you think this sounds like a trap?

**Haruka** : It most likely is but we got no choice.

**Rin:** …*growls* I swear I hope you defeat him, Alex. But remember that you're not alone in this!

**Rasputin** : Big brother…I will sing to wake all the children up…including my own.

**Alex** : Next time, Free! **_Uprising Part 2: Showdown at Aeuro Casino!_** _I won't let you get away with this!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Episode 6:_ ** **_アップライジングパート_ ** **_2_ ** **_：ショーダウンのユーロカジノ！_ **   
**_Uprising Part 2: Showdown at Aeuro Casino!_ **

**Aeuropa City**

Rasputin and the other Chivashi of Les Cinq Frères (excluding Rikuto and Natsuhisa) were already living amongst the people and were planning out projects for their evil missions. After all, they knew that Alex and the other stars were getting ready...so they were too, getting ready.

The younger Chiropteran King took on a form of a young looking innocent boy based on the memories of Alex's true brother from another life. Ever since he discovered that he possessed Alex's memories of Earth, he has taken it and used it to his own advantage. Whenever Alex begins to remember, he invades his mind and eats it up while instilling pain to keep him away.

"And you are sure this is a good idea?" asked Haruto.

"Innocence is the key to fool your enemies," he replied as he turned his head to the window inside the limo.

Reiji cleared his throat and added, "The same can be said for us, right?"

"Anything is possible," said Rasputin, "But now, we are here…finally."

The driver parked the limo and opened the door for them to exit while Mariko paid the driver with counterfeit money that looked like 99% of the actual currency used. Once they regrouped, they stood at the gardens that lead to the Aeuropa Casino.

"Ah yes, the casino," smiled Rasputin, "I've heard it has a grand theatre for us."

"Indeed," said Haruto, "Finally, in a matter of time, a new chapter awaits for us."

Mariko smiled wickedly as Reiji added, "A new era for us Chivashi and Chiropterans."

"I hope the others are keeping our prey at great distraction. It'll be an interesting reaction they will have if they fall here too late," replied Rasputin as he hummed his song.

"Master, don't waste your voice just yet," said Haruto.

"I know," smirked Rasputin, "It's all in a matter of time...before we get an army of our own..."

* * *

Back in the forests, the gigantic magic swirl of water exploded as the Six Stars landed in the woods and the cliff-side, looking over Aeuropa City.

"Well…we're here again," sighed Makoto.

"You guys were here?" asked Rin.

"Well…uh…the vase," said Makoto as he showed it to Rei. The megane somehow recognized it but didn't realize that it came from his mansion. He gasped at it once it all connected.

"H-how did you managed to get it though!?" gasped Rei, "We had all of the securities and…"

"The gods lead us through there," said Haruka, "We learned a new spell that enables us to hide our heat radiation from having the systems to detect our presence."

"Oh…you mean that spell that enables the water to cover our skin, right?" asked Rin.

"Ha! A very useful one," smirked Naigsa.

"Yes," agreed Makoto, "It hides body radiation."

Alex stared down at the city and growled to himself while gripping on his sword, "Rasputin…"

"We should get going, let's go," said Rei as he led the others. Alex couldn't keep his eyes off the city but a tug from Nagisa got his senses back.

"Come on, Alex!" said Nagisa, "We'll defeat him!"

* * *

About a half hour later, the team got inside through the Western Gate and headed down to the central plaza when they saw the TV screens and people's tablets and phones reporting news of recent murders.

"Oh my gosh!" said a person, "Look at this!"

"Th-that's horrifying!" replied the other guy, "10 murders all in the Southern Distract just now!?"

"It seems so, but not to worry, our security here will take care of that," replied the first.

"Yeah you're right," agreed the second.

"Reporting live from the ACNews-Net 5, another murder has been discovered with a 34-year old man killed in his office at the Aeuropa Casino. Sections of the casino are now being locked down until the case is solved," said the female news spokesperson."

Alex remained silent about this while Haruka turned to Rei and asked, "A bunch of murders?"

"Something is suspicious," said Rin as he turned to Alex.

Makoto was feeling a bit nervous about this but the comfort from Haruka's hand kept him calm and cool at the very least.

"Maybe we should check it out if it's linked to any monsters?" asked Nagisa.

"Well I know where the casino is at," said Rei, "We should go there."

Finally, Alex replied, "Is there a place nearby? We shouldn't charge in without knowing what to plan out first."

"It may be safer that way," nodded Haurka.

Before the others could reply, their necklaces glowed as the Five Suiei Gods echoed inside their heads.

"I see you boys have arrived here in the city, quite a move there," said Suiei Nanase.

"Here, we managed to give you some money and things for this town," echoed Suiei Tachibana as the boys received a set of cash in their hands.

"And there is a place nearby where you can talk...Rei you know what I'm talking about?" asked Suiei Ryugazaki as Rei's hand feels a new phone.

"Y-yes," said Rei as he turned on the phone and began to make purchases to a hotel.

"I almost forgot how much of a hacker genius you were," replied Makoto.

"H-hacking…" muttered Alex as he felt a bit dizzy again, seeing a group of people in his mind, " _T-te-terran…N-Nost?_ "

Alex's head spun harder and harder as he could see a bunch of people tying at the computers while seeing one of them, a boy with blue hair…red glasses…his face…?

"Alex!? ALEX!?" gasped Rei as he caught the Chiropteran in his hands.

"It feels like the more close we are to Rasputin...the more memories he's getting?" asked Haruka.

"If that's the case...you think he'll remember us?" asked Makoto.

"But what if it's a trap?" replied Rin, "Rasputin will most likely invade his mind again and…"

"Takeshi gave him something that should protect his mind from Rasputin," replied Rei, "C'mon there is a cafe nearby where we can talk."

The five with Rei carrying Alex arrived at the café as their clothes changed to a fancier form and sat down while the sun was setting down for the night. Alex woke up upon their entry to the café and they all sat in the booth with each other.

"Oh by the way when I was on my phone I managed to reserves some rooms in a hotel," said Rei.

"Oh?" blushed Makoto with a smile.

"I see," said Haruka.

Alex could only turn his head to the window and watch the people passing through town with their heads watching their devices. Rei turned to look at him while the others were discussing about the rooms.

"So I'm guessing I'm with Rin-chan, right?" asked the blonde as he looked at Rin with a blink of his eye.

_Oh it's on_ , thought Rin, _I will certainly get you tonight._

The Chiropteran turned around as the waitress handed out their drinks to them while Makoto sighed as he looked at Haruka's water.

"What?" said Haruka, as he took a sip on the flavored sparkling water, "This is a fancier drink."

"Oh Haru," replied Makoto as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Rin chuckled and turned to Nagisa as the blonde was drinking his sunny breeze drink while Alex took a sip on the root beer and smiled a little. He recalled his days with Aki, Anya, and Georgia back at Lynhaven's Bar.

"It's not as good," said Alex, "Mother would make it really delicious."

Rei took a sip of his tea and turned to Alex, asking, "So um…do you want to share a room with me, Alex? There's only three rooms left with…"

"…I guess there's not much left," he answered, "Probably better to stay close at a time like this."

"Is this hotel near?" asked Nagisa.

"Just about 10 minutes of walking," replied the megane.

"Oh my GOSH!" cheered a random girl as she giggled on the news, "Hey! Did you hear about the show coming up tomorrow night?!"

"Yeah," said the other girl, "They say that a new star is in town!"

Alex grunted to himself while the first girl said, "Yeah but it's an opera though…I'm not much into that though but I wonder who's going to sing?"

"Hmmm…well it appears…" replied the other girl as she looked over her tablet, "Oh it's someone named Yefimovich Nitupsar."

_It has to be an alias_ , thought Alex as he tried to listen carefully.

"Is something the matter?" asked Rin.

Rei finished his tea and turned to Alex, "We can go to the hotel now if you feel uncomfortable."

Alex remained silent as he wasn't sure what he not sure on what he wanted to say. The others looked at him for a moment.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Makoto.

"Please tell us," said Nagisa, "Alex-chan."

Finally he replied, "…a lot of things are bothering me. The dreams I am getting, the whereabouts of my prey…"

"Everything will work out, don't worry," smiled Rei.

* * *

Afterwards, the gang arrived to the hotel and into their rooms where they split off into pairs based on their loved ones; Haruka and Makoto, Rin and Nagisa, and Rei with Alex (though the latter has no idea how close he was to be with the megane).

The Chiropteran walked into the room and sees only one queen size bed there. He turned to Rei and said, "I'll sleep on the floor."

Rei widened his eyes a bit and said, "No! I will not let you sleep on the floor! Go sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor!"

Alex sighed and replied, "I told you; I am a Chiropteran, it's not a big deal if I don't sleep in the bed."

He slumped down against the wall and Rei answered, "But I will feel bad for letting you sleep on the floor! I'm not moving from this spot!"

Rei sat down next to Alex but the Chiropteran's eyes glowed red as he used his strength to pull Rei up, much to the megane's surprise. Alex didn't want to growl at him but his face was a bit annoyed by the stubbornness. Before either of them could react, Rei tripped over his feet and the two fell on the bed together with Alex on the bottom and Rei on top.

They both blushed at each other and Rei asked, "Can we…share the bed?"

Alex could only sigh as he tossed his sword down to the side as Rei made his way over behind him and hugged around.

"R-Rei?" asked the Chiropteran.

"Y-yeah?" he replied.

Alex blushed for a moment before he continued, "W-what…d-do…y-you…uh, l-like about me? You're always so interested in me even though I feel worthless…"

Rei gasped as he answered, "You are not worthless! You are the most beautiful and interesting person I have ever met! I mean…I-I like your personality, even when you want to look like a cold person, I know deep down you are kind and honest."

He took a breath and stuttered, "I…I lov-li-like your smile."

Alex felt a strange sense of warmth coming from Rei as he could feel the hug even deeper than before. He turned around to hug him back and said, "T-thank you."

Rei smiled and pulled him closer till their clothes pressed on their skins, feeling a strange feeling of love before them.

"T-this hug," said Alex, "It-it feels familiar. I don't know what it is...but...it's probably something important."

Rei smiled even more and answered, "Someday you will remember everything and you will know if it was important or not."

The Chiropteran nodded and closed his eyes while Rei brought him closer and whispered, "Goodnight."

* * *

"H-Haru?" asked Makoto as he lied down next to him.

"Ma-Makoto," said Haruka, "What's wrong?"

"…I can't sleep by myself on the bed," he answered.

"Y-you remember?" asked Haruka.

"Remember what?" replied the taller boy as he cuddled around Haruka.

"…That day," said Haruka, "The night before the competition, you were a bit nervous. It was back on Earth when we were in high school still and…"

"I…I do!" smiled Makoto as he blushed a little.

"T-thank you," replied Haruka, "F-for staying with me."

"Oh Haruuuu!" squealed Makoto with happiness as he hugged him tighter. The two briefly smiled before they closed their eyes and rested as well.

* * *

In the other room, Rin sat down on his bed while Nagisa went to the shower to wash up. He was trying to plan a way to get back to his blonde...he had been defeated twice and didn't want to be Nagisa's new record for being the seme.

Rin rested his hand over his necklace and said, "Suiei…can you hear me?"

"Yes I can," echoed Suiei Matsuoka.

"How…uh…did Makoto managed to top Nagisa back on Earth?" asked the human.

"R-Rin!" gasped Suiei Matsuoka, "Wh-why are you so interested in that!?"

"Well you know we're a bunch of swimming homos," smirked Rin.

"Well yes of course," replied Suiei Matsuoka, "But at a time like this!?"

"Oi! My poor Nagisa being an uke!?" echoed Suiei Hazuki's voice, "Not happening on my watch!"

"OI! I just want to feel inside of him for at least once?! Is that too much to ask?!" growled Rin.

Matsuoka sighed and said to Hazuki, "Just let them be; it's not worth the aggravation. Rasputin will sense us if you do anything reckless."

"Fine," said Hazuki, "Just don't hurt my Nagisa!"

Rin walked up to the bathroom and taps on the door, "Hey, is there room for two?"

"Maybe…" said Nagisa as he opened the curtain a little and peaking out his head for a moment before resuming his wash.

Rin walked inside and found the lube that Nagisa used on his earlier. He took a squirt of it on his hands and rubbed them together to activate the scent and flavor and walked in to see the blonde's beautiful adult-looking yet youthful body before him.

"Looking so attractive yes, my sexy penguin?" asked Rin.

"You're sexy yourself too…Rin-Rin," smirked Nagisa as he and Rin hugged together.

Rin took his chance to turn Nagisa around and dipped his fingers inside the blonde's mouth while using his other hand to poke his fingers into the blonde's entrance. Nagisa bit Rin's fingers in hopes to remove him and fight for the top.

"Shit!" growled Rin as he removed the fingers out, "You know…you can bite pretty well but…I can do this!"

He went down to Nagisa's neck and sucked on the skin and gently biting with his shark teeth while using his fingers to throb on the blonde's shaft.

"R-Rin!" gasped Nagisa as he tried to push him off but Rin brought him closer and the two were standing against the wall of the shower as the water drenched both of them.

"N-Nagisa," said Rin, "I know you were always Makoto's top…except for that one time…and I know you weren't that thrilled…but…I want to know what it was like for him to feel inside of you…I want to feel you!"

"R-Rin…" replied Nagisa as he closed his eyes and remembered what Makoto did to him back on Earth; it was quite the fight but Makoto tied the blonde up and even covered his eyes…which was rather a bit of a comeback…but with Rin…

He turned around and kissed Rin on the lips briefly and said, "…alright. But only this once…"

"It may be important to use it as a memory or something...after all," replied Rin, "We still have yet to uncover some mysteries."

"Oh just do it already!" moaned Nagisa, "We'll deal with that later! Otherwise I will…"

Rin poked himself to Nagisa's entrance while he rubbed his hands on the blonde's chest and licked on his neck as Nagisa moaned in pleasure. After a moment, Rin finally entered inside and began to sway back and forth.

"Mmhh…aah…AHHHH!" moaned Nagisa.

Rin grabbed a hold on Nagisa's shaft and throbbed it faster and harder, increasing the pressure.

"Mhhhm…aaah…s-so cl-closeeeaaahh!" said Nagisa.

The two shared another passionate kiss as their wet bodies of sweat and water mixed in as one while the heat between them amplified. Finally, after the final few thrusts, Rin unleashed a wave of whiteness inside while Nagisa erupted more stickiness of love out, splattering the shower curtain.

Rin breathed heavily and said, "I-I love…y-you…Na-Nagisa…I…I w-won't forge-ett…thi-this…"

Nagisa smiled to Rin's surprise and said, "Love you too silly shark. I won't forget this either…how it felt to have you inside. But you're definitely going to pay for this!"

Rin sniffed a few tears and said, "Oh Nagisa…"

"Rin-Rin," smiled the blonde as he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I just hope everything will be well again soon...we need him..." he replied.

"I know, we'll get him back…he's waiting for us and the others," said the blonde.

The two washed up and got into bed together, cuddling happily in their sleep as they ready themselves for tomorrow.

* * *

Alex woke up and found himself in another dream where a tree stood mighty and tall with the Sakura petals floating around.

"W-where am I?" he muttered just before he heard someone coughing nearby. Alex turned to see a cloaked figure on the ground in a puddle of water or something.

"O-oi!" he shouted, "Are you okay!?"

Alex ran to the stranger before him as the man lifted his head up barely and smiled, "A-alex...my dear…"

The boy's eyes widened in shock as the figure on the ground before him looked awfully familiar by the face and the clothing.

"W-who are you?" asked Alex.

Suiei Marotta coughed up and vomited up a strange necklace from his mouth with a heart shaped pendant. Alex gasped in shock as he saw the necklace before him and that the others had it…but…what did it mean?

"T-take it…take it! P-please…" moaned Suiei Marotta weakly.

Alex reached down to grab it just before the dream tore apart as he felt something happening upon touching the necklace…

"R-Remember me…and wh-who you are…" echoed Suiei Marotta.

* * *

The Chiropteran woke up and gasped as he turned to see the sunlight. He looked at his fist but it had nothing inside.

"Alex?" yawned Rei as he felt the bed sheets moved out, "What's the matter?"

"…it's nothing," said the Chiropteran as he rested his hand over his own chest, feeling his heart.

"You sure?" asked the megane, "And what time is it?"

Rei checked his phone while Alex remained silent and remembered the necklace from the dream and the other boys having it… _but that figure from the vision…who was it? Was it someone important?_

"Hey, I'm going to check up on the others," said Rei, "Wait here."

* * *

Makoto looked at the sunshine and turned to Haruka as the tsundere turned to the side for a moment, trying to sleep a few more minutes.

"Well that was quite a cuddle," smiled Makoto as he noticed and he and Haru were flirting around but wasn't sure if they did the thing or not.

They heard a knock on the door and Makoto goes to open.

"R-Rei," said Makoto.

"Hey, is Haru up too? I just to check to see if we're all set to go soon," replied the megane.

Haruka yawned and stretch while rubbing his eyes, "I just hope there's a pool at this place."

"Haru!" sighed Makoto, "I know you want to have some fun…we all do. But we can't!"

"Not now, but after we defeat Rasputin maybe we can have a pool party, okay? I'm going to check on Nagisa and Rin...I hope they are awake," said Rei as he left to the next room.

* * *

Rin woke up and found himself naked with a blanket barely covering himself while he yawned to see the sunlight. Nagisa woke up as well while cuddling to him.

"Why so early?" asked Nagisa.

"It's no doubt that the others are up…" began Rin when the heard a knock on the door.

"Oh shit!" said the red-hair as he scrambled out of bed and grabbing a towel to cover his crotch and rear as he called out, "Oi! Hold on a sec!"

"It's just me," said Rei through the door. Rin walked up to it and opened to see the megane standing before.

Rei blushed at Rin before turning his head away and asked, "Wha-why are you wearing a towel? And uh, go-good morning Nagisa."

"Morning Rei-chan!" smirked Naigsa, "We'll be ready in about 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, don't worry," agreed Rin, "We got this!"

* * *

Alex walked out of the bathroom after washing his face and saw a strange looking object right next to his sword. He looked at the crutch and brushed his hand on it.

Rei returned to the room and said, "Hey they're all awake now and…uh, Alex? W-what is that?"

Alex took a grip on the crutch when another memory flooded into his mind once more. He stood in a auditorium on stage and saw a blonde looking woman standing out to her audience when the alarms went off and the students were asked to leave.

Seconds later a boy screamed out and unleashed his katana at her as she replied, "And yet I must apologize…I'm sure you understand; you're so strong, I had to take precautions…but I wonder... I hope you enjoying playing this game as I tease you some more about your name…"

The Chiropteran breathed heavily as his ears felt like they were going to split open, causing him to fall again while Rei caught him.

"Alex! What's the matter!?" shouted the megane.

The others arrived to see the commotion as they saw Rei holding Alex from behind.

"Another memory?" asked Haruka.

"I think so…" said Rei.

They turned to see Rin and Naigsa arriving with the former almost tripping over his feet while Nagisa grabbed him by the hand.

"Be careful!" said Nagisa.

"It's not like I was drinking or anything," replied Rin.

* * *

Their casual clothes transformed into the following; white shirts, black pants, various shoe designs, and colored (or black vests) while Rin's hair was tied up to a ponytail as they arrived to the casino. However, there were a lot of police there as well as several tapes that blocked the entrances.

Rei walked up to the police officer and said, "Excuse us but we have been recently hired and our first day was here today. Is there a way we can get inside so we don't be late?"

"We ask for you ID," replied the police, "For verification."

The others showed their IDs while Alex kept on his crutch where his sword was hidden inside.

"Oh and this is one of our new friends as well and he is handicapped but he can still work; our manager said he can go in for a few hours," said Rei.

"Very well," said the other police officer, "You understand the situation and you know that you are required to evacuate upon orders."

"Right," said Rin, "Thank you."

They grouped inside while Rei took out his phone in order to hack to the security cameras and shut them off.

"I got the cameras turned off for now, I hope it will buy us some time," explained Rei.

"Alright, so what are we going to do? Split into groups or work together?" asked Nagisa.

"The Chivashi are dangerous, if you face them alone, you'll be killed," said Alex.

"Then let's stay together for now," replied Rin.

"But, if we do need to split up...?" asked Makoto.

"Hmm...Maybe Nagisa, Alex and I in one group and you in the other?" suggested Rei

"Yeah that sounds good," agreed Nagisa.

"N-Nagisa?" asked Rin as he was a bit worried.

"I just think that Haru and Makoto work good together and I don't want to split Alex and Rei. So I just thought that we are the only couple who can be seperated..." said Nagisa as he turned away for a moment.

_This is going to hurt_ , thought the blonde, _I'm so sorry…Rin-chan._

Rin hugged Nagisa and said, "D-don't get yourself hurt, okay!?"

"Only if you promise to not get hurt too!" smiled Nagisa.

Alex sniffed out the blood and began to walk off on his fake injury.

"O-oi, wait up!" said Rin as he and Nagisa went after the Chiropteran with Rei.

Makoto turned to Haruka and held his hand.

"Are you okay with this?" asked Haruka.

"Well we've seen worse, haven't we?" replied Makoto

With the cameras, disabled, the gang walked through several of the gambling areas such as Slot Machines, Pool Tables, several restaurants, some shopping areas, poker tables, and everything they could imagine.

"A-amazing…" said Rin.

"It's like a world of its own," smiled Makoto.

"Definitely beautiful," agreed Rei.

"Hey can we play on those machines?!" asked Nagisa.

"What's the legal age here?" asked Makoto.

"I think it's 18," said Rei.

"Hehehe, it's 16 in Neo Tabuk!" smirked Rin.

Alex smelled the blood even more as his eyes glowed red. He took off and ran while holding out the crutch with a low growl.

"A-Alex! Wait!" shouted Rei, "Where are you going!?"

"I really wish I could play," sighed Nagisa but he turned to follow them.

Alex dashed his way towards the back of the Casino where it led to a series of hallways that were entrances to the offices and restrooms and other private places away from the public. The Chiroptrean found the doorway that led to an office and he kicked it down and saw police line tape all over.

The others shortly arrived and saw Alex staring at a puddle of dry blood from the remains of the man. He put his crutch to the side and goes down to the puddle and dipped his fingers in for a taste.

_Ugh, that's so disgusting_ , thought Makoto as he turned his head to the side.

"Well," sighed Rin, "I guess blood testing rules apply differently to him."

"I wonder what it taste like," said Nagisa.

Rei turned to the blonde and replied, "W-why do you want to know?!"

Alex got back up on his feet and turned to the others while his eyes glowed red, "It was murder…killed by a Chivashi."

He pointed to the dry crusted blood and explained, "When a Chivashi or a king uses its own blood to kill their prey, the victim is crystallized and dies."

Makoto jumped behind Haruka in fear while Rei asked, "Do you know who killed him?"

"I said it was done by a Chivashi," replied Alex, "I cannot identify the individual blood as I previous stated back in Iglis Magna."

"D-does your blood…do that too?" asked Rin.

"Yes," he answered, "However, the blood must be put inside the person...simply touching it is not effective. That's why…if I can kill Rasputin, my blood might be able to crystallize him…however, his blood can do the same with me."

"So then what will we do?" asked Rei.

"We need to stop them, and end this…" began Alex when his eyes widened in shock as he heard the song again from Rasputin.

_"Iooooooo sonoooooooo laaaa voooooooceeeee che chiaaaamaaaaaaa il tuo nooooooomeeeeee….stooooo cercandoteeeeeee amor stooooo cerdandoteeeeeee… "_

Alex began to run out but Rei grabbed him by the arm, "Where are you going? You can't leave alone."

"We have to stick together!" said Nagisa, "Remember?"

"It's not THAT!" panicked Alex, "Can't you hear that song!?"

"W-what song?" asked the blonde, "I don't hear a thing…how about you guys?"

The other shrugged as Alex sighed in relief but he was still worried.

"Then he's not singing it at full level…probably just teasing my brain," said Alex.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Makoto.

"Your brother is here?" asked Rei.

Alex turned to the megane as he saw the phone, "R-Rei…what can you do with that…thing?"

"I can do almost everything, what's up?" asked Rei.

The Chiropteran closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "I need to know, is there going to be an event tonight…a schedule…I can feel it…something is going to happen."

Rei nodded and went to his phone to search for the shows at the Aeuropa Casino Theatre Palace. After a few moments he read, "There is an opera called Dark Evolution of Love located at the Lawston Theatre around 9:30 PM tonight."

Alex gasped as he recalled the incident back in Lha'li when Rasputin sang that same song and the people there…

"N-no!" he gasped, "This is even…"

"What's the matter?" asked Rei as he rested his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"T-that singing voice...it was Rasputin. I...I remembered...long ago…" he replied, "Is he…going to be here?"

"We should ask somebody…" began Nagisa.

"Bad Idea," said Haruka, "Asking won't get us anywhere plus it would cause suspicion."

"Maybe we should talk to the gods," said Rin as he rested his hand over his necklace. Moments after, all of their necklaces began to glow as the five Suiei Gods reappeared once more.

"You have made great progress," said Suiei Tachibana.

"Is there anything that needs to be done?" asked Suiei Nanase.

"Well, we were in the casino and Alex heard Rasputin's voice and we are wondering if you know a place where we can plan our attack?" asked Rei.

"Well…based on our findings…" said Suiei Matsuoka, looking a bit nervous.

"Rasputin will be here…he will perform tonight," finished Suiei Hazuki.

They all gasped in shock while Alex's eyes grew red with anger. The gods also revelaed that the Chivashi are present at the casino with Rasputin and that his alias name was Yefimovich Nitupsar.

"You must be really careful. After your expierience with one of them, you know that they will try everything to deceive you," said Suiei Ryugazaki.

"Why is he here anyway?" asked Rin.

"What is he trying to do?" asked Makoto.

Alex could only think back about the Tragedy in Lha'li when Rasputin sang over there and turned the inhabitants into Chiropterans and the downfall of that city, making it what it was today; a city of ruins and criminals and some monsters.

"Is he looking for Alex?" asked Nagisa.

"…Rasputin," said Alex, trembling a little, " _If…if he sings…e-everyone…._ "

"A-Alex!?" asked Haruka.

"W-what will happen?" asked Rei.

" _…I hunt down Chiropterans…but he…he creates them_ ," revealed the Chiropteran.

"W-what!?" gasped Makoto and Rin.

"How?!" asked Rei.

"We can't let him do that! But how does he even…" began Nagisa.

" _His song…his voice… will turn humans to chiropterans...when he sings, the people will suffer and transform_ ," he revealed, " _It's what happened to the people of Lha'li a long time ago…that's what led to its downfall._ "

"T-that's!" gasped Nagisa as his eyes flickered pink for a moment, "I swear, he's going to meet his end tonight!"

"We have to save them!" said Rei.

"But there's more…" replied Alex, "If this is broadcasted, anyone watching this no matter how far or near they are…they will transform and it's irreversible."

"The entire city is in danger!" gasped Rei, "Or perhaps the entire world assuming it gets international broadcasted!"

"These people are innocent, they shouldn't suffer because of him!" said Rin.

"We'll do what we can to assist you guys. This is going to be a tough and dangerous task," said Suiei Nanase.

"However, we cannot stay in our visible-like forms for too long...not until Alex regains his powers of the Suiei," replied Suiei Tachibana.

"But that doesn't mean that we won't be able to help, we'll just have to do things...magical I guess," sighed Suiei Matsuoka.

"But still, watch over your cute little butts, okay?" asked Suiei Hazuki.

Suiei Ryuugazaki shook his head and said, "He's saying be careful, alright?"

* * *

After much of discussion, they all planned out the launch of this mission:

Haruka, Rin, and Makoto were to go to the actual theatre to explore around and see to the place while Alex, Rei, and Nagisa were tasked to go to the control room in order to prepare anything to stop the future broadcasting.

At the control room, Alex looked at a schedule of the events and sees that the Opera is divided into 5 acts, with Rasputin performing in Act III.

"Wow," smiled Nagisa, "Rei-chan you're good at this!"

"We need to shut down the event before Act III," said the Chiropteran.

Rei took out his phone and began to type into the system and hacking it over while Alex said, "If you shut it down too early, it will cause suspicion."

"Maybe we should set up a backup plan?" asked Nagisa.

"Perhaps the fire alamrs," muttered Rei as he also set up the alarms as well.

Meanwhile, in the actual theater, Makoto, Rin, and Haruka explored around and were stunned at how big and fancy this place was; statues around, red leather seats and there were even several balconies all over as well as an upper level and lower level.

"Shouldn't we just get all six of us to sit together..?" asked Makoto

"We will not be sitting with the others," said Rin.

"W-why!?" gasped Makoto.

"If all six of us blends in, our enemy will suspect us...we need to be in the same room, but not next to each other," explained Haruka.

"Which means that we're gonna play behind the scenes," smirked Rin.

"Meaning…?" asked Makoto.

"We're going to go backstage," said Rin, "And spy from there…until we can get the audience to leave, we'll stay hidden and watch before we attack."

"I guess we're really in for our magic," sighed Makoto.

Haruka remained silent for a moment as he could remember his days back on Lynwin when he and the others were living out their days both swimming and not.

"I just hope once this is over…we'll have him back," said Haruka after his eyes blinked.

"We will!" smirked Rin as he wraps his arms around Makoto and Haruka, "We'll have the best party after this is done!"

* * *

While the Magic Six were preparing their plans, Les Cinq Frères had their own goals to accomplish. Rasputin sat down in the make-up room on a chair while the Chivashi sat down on the couches nearby.

The make-up artists and dressers prepared for Rasputin as the minutes continued to count down. It was still several hours before the show and they all knew it was going to be the end of one chapter and the beginning of a new era.

"You're looking so innocent, dear master," said Haruto.

"You think they're here?" asked Mariko.

"Oh they already are," said Rasputin, "What a shame…while they chose this option, Natsuhisa is already experimenting the survivors in Lha'li of his own."

"Do you want us to do anything?" asked Reiji.

"The show must go on," replied the Chiropteran King, "Maybe we can give them a little tease…with a game of cards?"

Mariko's eyes widened as he sensed the presrence of Rikuto arriving in town. He gave a nod to the others before he left to go fetch the other Chivashi but Reiji stopped and said, "I'll go to him."

"I just want to swim in a pool of blood," sighed Haruto.

"Oh?" asked Mariko, "Now you're acting almost like him!"

"I said blood, **_NOT_** water," growled Haruto.

Rasputin could only chuckle about this conversation with a mental image of blood and guts everywhere around and Chiropterans feeding and killing.

* * *

Once the gang already set up the plans, Haruka, Makoto and Rin met up with the others at the Slot Machines again.

"I'm up for some fun, how about you sexy penguin?" asked Rin.

"Me too!" replied the blonde.

"Will we be safe here though?" asked Makoto, "I really have a bad feeling about this,"

"Let's keep in our trio but we don't have anything to communic –" began Rei when a headset appeared on his head.

"Huh?" asked Nagisa as his appeared on as well.

The others got a headset in a blue-tooth design that was small and versitle. To their surprise it fit comfortly in their ears.

"This will keep you all connected," said Suiei Tachibana.

"You can report to your findings for each other," added Suiei Nanase.

"Awesome!" smirked Nagisa.

The gang split back into their trios as they explored around, reporting to any findings they had while they got a chance to watch people play the slot machines, pool tables, cards, and even shopping around.

Alex arrived at some shop with Nagisa and Rei as the Chiropteran saw strange looking objects and Rei was blushing.

"W-what's all this?" asked Alex as he pointed to a long-looking toy with a cap at the top in a flesh-like color.

"Oh you know, some sexy toys, lubes, rope…well that's if you are into S&M," said Nagisa in a casual tone.

Alex blushed heavily and turned his head to the side while gripping on his crutch.

"I'm going to order the tickets," said Rei as he took out his phone to order them.

Seconds later, Alex could hear the song again as the language was strangely familiar and more familiar. He still covered his ears with his hands. Rei chanted a spell to create a water barrier over his ears.

"…that song, he can only sing it once per every time he is awake from hibernation; a powerful spell. Once it is performed, he cannot do it again until the next time he awakens," said Alex as he starts to move away from the shop.

Rei and Nagisa followed him though the latter was tempted to get something for Rin later but there wasn't much time to screw around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruka, Makoto and Rin walked their way through the slot machines and other card tables before they saw a group of guys hanging out by the pool table as they were playing their own game.

"Looks like they're into that," said Makoto.

"Too bad it's not OUR pool that we go by," smirked Rin.

Haruka wanted to strip off but Makoto's hand gripped on his wrist which prevented him from doing so. They walked over to a lounge to sit down as they were wondering how the others were doing.

"So then, what should we do?" asked Makoto.

Haruka was about to sit down when he felt something hitting his foot. He turned to see a white ball on the ground from the pool table.

"Oh sorry about that," said one of the men as he walked over to Haruka, "I'll get it."

Haruka picked it up and handed it over, replying, "Oh no, it's fine…here."

"We must have been a bit too competitive," blushed the second guy, looking a bit innocent and cute.

"So then, are you three new in town?" asked a third guy as he carried his pool stick

Haruka nodded as the first one replied, "Well that's cool, do you want to join us?"

"I only swim freestyle," said Haruka.

"Ooooh!" chuckled the second man, "I see you're a swimmer?"

"Well there is a swimming pool down by the main lobby," said the third guy.

"Oi! Haru! Aren't you going to sit down!?" asked Makoto.

Rin's eyes narrowed as they activated his x-ray vision mode, he could feel something off with these three people but he couldn't put a finger on it.

_Something is not right…we can't let our guard down_ , thought Rin.

"R-Rin?" asked Makoto.

"We need to stay close," said Rin as he got up to stand with Haruka.

"Oh are you all into swimming then?" asked the third guy.

"Well yeah," said Rin as he wraps his arms around both Makoto and Haruka, "We are a team and we compete! Now you said something about a pool, right?"

"Well of course, what would a casino be without one?" asked the third guy with a smirk on his face.

The three guys led the trio to the main hall but Rin was getting more suspicious by the minute...he could feel their smirks and grins as if something was not right. He briefly looked at Makoto and Haruka with a nod.

Haruka remained silent while Makoto felt really nervous but Rin kept his fists to the side, knowing that something was about to go down. Once they got to the lockers, the three guys ahead vanished like steam.

"W-what was that?!" said Haruka as he rushed through the lockers and exited to the pool entrance.

"HARU!" shouted Makoto as he and Rin followed the tsundere to the pool deck where they stood in shock at the sight before them.

"W-what in the name of…!?" gasped Rin.

The trio saw a pool of blood with several of the people dead/killed, whatever as they saw a couple of Chiropterans feeding on the gore before leaving the room. Rin held both of their hands as Makoto was too horrified to even make a scream.

"GUYS! GUYS!" shouted Haruka through the headsets.

"What's the matter!?" replied Alex through the speakers.

"Is everything alright?!" asked Rei.

"Rin! What's going on!?" asked Nagisa.

"T-the people…" began Makoto.

"It's a trap, we're on our way out so…" began Rin when the speakers broke off the signal breaks and the three guys stood before them.

"S-shit!" growled Haruka as his sword appeared by his side despite in their casino outfits; all of their wepaons appeared by their sides.

"We had to shut down the radios…" said Reiji, "I'm sure you understand…Suiei Gods."

"It seems that you three have been meddeling with our grand work of art," hissed Mariko.

"What are you guys?!" growled Rin as he readied his sword.

"You should know...Alex must have told you," smirked Haruto.

"Chivashi…" said Haruka, "And why do you look so much like us?!"

"We wanted to share some appeal at least before we kill our prey," giggled Mariko, "Some sex appeal, yeah?"

"I won't let you lay a finger on us or else…!" growled Rin as he gripped on his sword tighter.

"Or else…?" replied Reiji.

Rin chanted his water spell and unleashed a blast of water at them, trying to blast the Chivashi away but the trio dispersed and they each swipped them down, crashing them to the wall. Rin spat out some blood while Haruka felt shaky from the crash and Makoto could feel some blood dripping from his face.

Reiji readied his staff to aim a blast of energy and sent a blast towards Rin while the latter unleashed his water shield, causing the blast turn into the steam. Haruto soared up to Haruka and looked into his blue eyes before him.

"Your blue eyes…I am so jealous of them…" said Haruto in a teasing face as he opened his mouth and was about to rip of and eat them.

"HARUUUU!" screamed Makoto as he unleashed a blast of water blades, stabbing at Haruto's eyes, causing the Chivashi to scream and fall back.

* * *

Alex placed his crutch to the side while taking out the katana and ran down the halls with Nagisa and Rei, "They found them!"

"We have to get to them!" said Nagisa.

"Quickly! This way!" shouted Rei.

Alex sniffed out the Chivashi and replied, "They're down by the swimming pool and I smell more blood!"

"If they even put a figner on our guys, I will kill them!" growled Nagisa as his eyes flickered hot pink

The trio ran as fast as they could as they finally reached to the pool entrance. Alex kicked down the door as they saw their friends fighting for their very lifes and saw the pool of blood before them.

"A-are those the people that were killed and missing?!" asked Rei as he felt a bit sick at the sight.

"You won't get out of here alive!" snarled Nagisa as he readied his spell book. Haruto turned to see the blonde and soared his way over while Reiji went into combat against Rei. Alex tried to slash down Mariko but that Chivashi snuck around and went behind Haruka for the kill until Makoto threw up a water shield.

Rei clashed his sword against Reiji as the Chivashi said, "How amusing…I see your glasses have powers of its own…give them to me!"

"As if I would let you!" growled Rei as he clashed his sword against Reiji's staff.

Haruto growled and unleashed a scream at the blonde, blasting him to the wall.

"NAGISA!" screamed Rin as he got up and readied his blade at Haruto and charged while Rei tried to slice off Reiji's arm.

Nagisa got back up on his feet as his eyes glowed from hot pink to vermillion red as he hissed, "I won't let them win! Get over here you sonofabitch!"

Rei almost sliced Reiji's head off but missed while the Chivashi pinned Rei down and said, "So you know our little secrets…how one dimensional of you."

The Chivashi readied his blast and threw Rei across the pool, throwing him towards the window as the megane crashed and broke the window to shards.

"REIIIII!" screamed Alex as his eyes glowed dangerously red and soared over to slash at Reiji but ended up blasting him to the wall. Alex soared over towards Reiji and was about to use his blood power when they all heard a voice from Rasputin.

"ENOUGH!" said the other Chiropteran King, "The show is about to begin…leave now Chivashi. _As for you…my dear older brother, I cannot wait to see you soon…in time for my children to wake up!_ "

The Chivashi vanished away as Makoto and Haruka managed to get their way over to Rei and Alex while Rin hugged Nagisa tightly and spilled a few tears. Makoto readied his vase for a healing solution while Alex held onto Rei's hand and lowered his head.

"R-Rei…" said Alex.

"I'm alright Alex," smiled Rei weakly, "Please don't worry."

"It's my fault for being too reckless," replied the Chiropteran.

"No! Don't blame yourself!" said Rei, "It's not your fault..."

Rin and Nagisa walked their way over as they saw Rei taking off his vest and shirt while Makoto put the healing gel on the megane's back, rubbing it a little.

Their clothes were somewhat damaged and ripped from the battle as they were all having cuts and bruises from their encounter with the Chivashi. While Alex's wound were healing away as being a Chiropteran, Makoto used more of the healing powers from the vase to fix him and the others up.

"It's almost time," said Haurka as he saw a clock nearby. Rei checked on his phone and to his surprise it was intact from all of the fighting.

"We need to be careful," replied Nagisa.

Once the six were all healed and ready, they took their positions of the theater as the crowds begin to fill up. The Suiei Gods were standing by for emergency back-up as they knew that time was precious before Rasputin will begin his art of the music.

Rei, Alex, and Nagisa sat in the crowd while Haruka, Rin and Makoto hid themselves backstage on the rafters.

In the audience, Alex set down his crutch and looked at Nagisa and Rei.

"I hope everything goes well," said Nagisa.

"Rei...we have set up the back up plan. Don't lose sight of Alex, okay? I am so proud of you," echoed Suiei Ryugazaki's voice inside of Rei's mind.

"I won't," he smiled to himself.

The first two acts went smoothly...with Act I as a poem about life and happines...and Act II about war and losing the loved ones...the audience clapped on each of the acts and were excited to hear the opera part. Alex could already feel shaky about the next act while Rei held his hand and said, "Everything will be alright."

Finally, the announcer stepped out to make a brief message and said, "We have been really excited to show the world our lovely new opera singer...He comes from the unknown but the known and shares quite the talent in his voice. And with that, we are going to broadcast this around the globe since it is such a special event to share!

"Now then, let is give a warm welcome to our new friend, Yefimovich Nitupsar!"

The audience clapped their hands as the curtains opened up with a scenery showing a castle-like place with a stone bridge and an area of grass with a moonlight display in the background.

* * *

In the control room, the crew members prepared the lights and setting up on the broadcast just as the music began seconds after the audience were clapping.

"So far so goooood," said one of the guys until suddenly the screen turned blank.

"W-what the!?" asked another guy.

"I think that's enough of your playtime," hissed a voice.

The guys turned to see Suiei Nanase and Suiei Tachibana as the two gods appeared and used their powers to drown them inside spheres of waters, cutting away their breaths and killing them.

The other gods appeared behind them once the work was done.

"Now then, let us prepare the alarms and get the people out of here safely," said Hazuki, "We got little time before it begins."

* * *

As the background music began to play, seconds later, Rasputin appeared on the stage as he descended down from the cords and landed gently on the grass.

Alex could only breathe heavily with vengeance while Rei held tighter on Alex's hand while Nagisa smirked to himself, "Show time…"

Finally, the voice opened;

_" …Ooooooooooooo...ooooooooooooooo...ooooooooooo...oooooooo...oooooooooooooo...hhhhaaaaaaaaaa...ooooooo "_

Alex opened his crutch to get his sword.

_" …Ioooooo...soooonooooooo...laaa voceeeeee...che chimaaaaaa il tuo nomeeeeeeeee...stoooo cercandoteeee, amorrrrr, stoooo cercandoteeeee... "_

And somewhere in the audience, a young man was covering his head as he was gasping in pain while the people were being hypnotized by the song. Alex's eyes widened as he saw the newly developed Chiropteran beginning to feast.

The alarms suddenly went off as the people began to scream and escape as more people began to mutate around, transforming into the monstrous Chiropterans.

"Please, remain calm, obey the evacuation instructions and leave the casino in an orderly fashion," spoke the announcer as the alarms continued to go off.

The sound from the alarms combined with the song seemed to have canceled each other out, allowing people to escape but those who were closest to Rasputin were turning into Chiropterans and Acephlipterans.

"We have to finish them off before they kill more people!" shouted Nagisa as he readied his spell book.

Haruka, Rin, and Makoto combined their powers to break down the rafters in hopes to crush the Chiropteran king but Rasputin simply walked to the side as the metal impaled the ground and crashed through the stage.

Alex took out his blade and cut open to leak his blood onto the sword as he looked into Rasputin's green eyes of envy. His eyes glowed bright red and he finally jumped into action, making his way through the people and the Chiropterans.

"ALEX!" shouted Rei as he and Nagisa tried to follow him.

Rasputin continued to sing as if nothing was happening while he saw his brother soaring down towards him. Nagisa blasted down a handful of Chiropterans with his water spells while Rei kept on going.

" ** _RASPUTINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_** screamed Alex as he jumped onto the stage and slashed out his sword with his blood power.

Rasputin stopped singing as the background music still went on playing as the younger boy said, "My dear brother…"

He touched Alex's cheek but the older brother didn't feel his hand; w-what was this?!

"You came all this way for me?" asked Rasputin as his fake hand dissolved into the light particles. Haruka, Makoto and Rin arrived at the scene and saw Rasputin and Alex staring at each other.

Rasputin's body began to shimmer and fade as the hologram began to dissolve as he replied, "I am so sorry...but I am sure you understand...you're powerful...I had to prepare a few things before I got here. And so…"

The younger Chiropteran vanished into the mists as he echoed, "I hope you're ready to play my game...and hear my true act…soon."

Rei gasped as he was shocked by the sight and cried out, "H-he tricked us! It's a trap!"

Alex fell down to his knees and trembled with anger while more Chiropterans appeared and were heading over to them. Rin, Nagisa, Makoto, and Haruka used their powers to combat the monsters down as the song finally stopped playing, leaving the theatre in dead silence.

Rei arrived to join up with them just as the gods appeared before them in a panicked tone.

"You guys have to get out of here!" said Suiei Tachibana.

"W-what's happening now!?" asked Makoto.

"Option D has been activated," said Suiei Ryugazaki.

Rei gasped as he recognized that emergency code from his life living here in Aeuropa City; Option A was evacuation only while B was calling for emergency and C with evacuation and inspection while the final one…

"Option D is extermination…" muttered Rei, "They're going to wipe clean of this place!"

Alex slammed his hands down with anger while Rei rested his hand on the Chiropteran's shoulder.

"The emergency and the chaos unleashed here...the laws of Aeuropa City declares that anything in the state of chaos must be wiped clean," said Suiei Matsuoka.

"I understand," replied Rei and he turned to Alex, "Hey, we really have to go now. We will find Rasputin again...and by then, we won't let him get away."

Alex turned and hugged Rei tightly while the others glomped together for a hug as Rin called upon the traveling spell, "Waters of travel…get us out of the trap of death!"

The theatre around them began to rumble as the waters sealed them away from the bright light of the explosion before them, causing the theater and the casino to fall down and collapse into the flames.

* * *

They all woke up and found themselves back in the forest safely. Rin got up and saw the small dot of fire and smoke that was once where the casino was at.

"For so many to die that incident…" trembled Makoto while Nagisa hugged around Rin sadly.

"Many families lost their loved ones today...and it was all for nothing!" said Rei as he breathed heavily by the situation, "All the planning and making sure that everything will be done in time and it turned out he tricked us!"

"But the song though…it was real," replied Alex, "It still turned people into Chiropterans."

"Maybe he pre-recorded it?" asked Makoto.

"It may be," said Nagisa.

"That's insane!" replied Rin.

"We were able to at least stop the broadcast…otherwise it would have turned the whole city into monsters," said Haruka.

"I'm glad that part worked…" sighed Rei.

The six decided to rest out into the forest...each of them filled with revenge in their hearts. As for Rasputin and the Chivashi, they too, were already on the move from Aeuropa City...heading to whoever knew what they were up to. _But the dawn of battle draws closer and closer..._

**~Episode 6 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 7 PV~**

**Rei:** All of them…and we couldn't do any more!

**Alex:** …Rasputin will do anything to fulfill his wish…but I know there's more to than that…

**Nagisa:** You guys! There's trouble going on here in Lha'li! Where are those people going!?

**Makoto** : More Chivashi ahead, those brain-washed bastards!

**Natsuhisa** : I live to experiemt on humans and things…and I love it!

**Alex** : I won't let you take away more lives from these people!

**Haruka** : Next time, Free! **_Recruitment; Live or Die!_** _This is our last stance before we fight!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Episode 7:_ ** **_リクルートメント_ ** **_;_ ** **_生きるまたはダイ！_ ** **_Recruitment; Live or Die!_ **

The damage and destruction at the Aeuropa Casino spread rumors out to the other nations of the continent. While it is true that the majority of the population were saved from the broadcast; those that became Chiropterans escaped and joined up with Rasputin and migrated out of the city.

Many things have changed since that day...some were grieving...others were vengeful...and many were confused and not understanding what has become of this world...

The Councils of Neo Tabuk sent resources and help to the residents of Lha'li but there has been no messages of what has happening...

As time passed, The Watcher's have been sent by Jadwiga by using their hidden technology and going all out on their abilities. Using specialized flying motor vehicles, newly sophisticated weapons back from 100 years ago...and using weapons from Alex's blood reserves to create Chiropteran killing tools.

* * *

**The Watcher's HQ**

Jadwiga stood at the main entrance to the HQ as she took a brief smoke from her cigarette. She knew that the monsters will be on their way back here so for the last several days, she ordered her members to prepare the equipment and their weapons to one of the cache locations before she begin the destruction process.

Despite the protest of the scientists, servants, and fighters/combatants, they all knew that time was short before Pandora and Rasptuin will begin to create a global catastrophe.

"Come on you guys!" shouted the crew members as they dragged the scientists and servants out of the HQ. Many of them were protesting about this but there was no other choice as the timer counted down from thirty minutes to zero.

Their HQ blew up and denoted into flames and smoke and the organization began to drive off to the night skies, heading Northwards on their hover bikes. After receiving data from Aki, Jadwiga led the organization in a slight northwest direction, heading to Terra Magna while other members went to the cache to prepare the weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aki, Anastasia, and Sousuke joined up with the pirates as they begin to rebuild Terra Magna. It had been several days since Haruka and the others had left but there was some sort of progress being made.

Sousuke sighed and asked her, "Just what are we waiting for anyway? Shouldn't they be the ones rebuilding here?"

"We are just giving these guys a hand, okay?" asked Aki, "That way…they can be on our side for when the time comes."

"Okay may I ask who they really are? Is it true that they are…?" asked Sousuke.

"You obviously missed out on the outside world when you were cleaning those laboratories. They're the Pirates of the Paleolassa Ocean. Haruka's clan was from here in this town and Makoto's clan from Iglis Magna."

Aki turned to see Anne and Awlida while Sousuke almost had a nosebleed on them as he thought, _Damn…those chicks are pretty hawt._

"Have no fear, help will be on the way soon from our organization," said Aki.

"Thank you for all of your help," said Anne as she bowed her head.

"Yes really!" agreed Awlida, "I don't know what we would do without it."

Sousuke gasped as he realized something, "W-where did Anya go? Princess!? Princess!?"

The two pirates gasped as they realized that term and they replied, "She's a princess?!"

"It's complicated," said Aki as she rubbed her hand on the back of her head.

"She's not from here...she's from the same world where the guys are from and…" explained Sousuke.

"SOUSUKE!" snapped Aki, "They don't need to know the details!"

"Wow...so she really is a princess?" asked Awlida, stunned.

"Well yes," sighed Aki, "We're not from here either. Our job is to make sure the six stars remeber who they are and to bring them back..."

"Back to where?" asked Awlida.

"Earth," said Sousuke, "We have to get them back to Earth as soon as possible."

"S-so this means we'll never see them again?" asked Anne as she realized how much she and the others will miss Makoto and their friends."

"Look, I cannot guaranteed on what will happen to this world and Earth but our home is in chaos; we lost over 6 billion people and the remaining survivors are in desperate need," said Aki.

Anastasia walked in finally as they turned to see her followed by Takeshi.

"I received word from the organization. They're expecting to arrive here by nightfall. Tomorrow, we head north," said Takeshi.

"To where are we going?" asked Aki.

"...it's likely our enemy has discovered the secret of the gods," he answered.

"W-what secret?" asked Awlida, worried.

"W-what are you saying?!" asked Sousuke.

"Nigyn is a spy of ours who is set to watch Pandora's evil acts…but anyway, he found out from the Pandotess Lab and what Pandora is planning to do. The mother of the Chiropterans found the source of the power lies in the temple of Iwamara...if she takes control of it..."

"That bitch!" growled Aki.

"Is oni-chan in trouble?! Is there anything we can do to help!?" asked Anastasia.

"The temple needs to be defended. So I ask of you, can you guys help protect it?" replied Takeshi.

"Wait! What would she do to the temple?" asked Anne.

"I can only imagine and fear that it would only be the beginning of a nightmare…" he answered.

"I won't let it happen...not for oni-chan's sake!" said Anastasia as she readied her gun.

"We won't let her win!" agreed Awlida.

"I'm going to tell our crew," said Anne, grabbing Awlida's hand, "Come on Awlida! Let's go!"

"M-may I please join you?" asked Anastasia.

Aki remained silent as Sousuke reassured her, "She'll be fine."

"Of course!" smiled Awlida as the three girls took off.

Takeshi turned to Aki and Sousuke and said, "You two need to get ready for Jadwiga."

"Right," replied Sousuke as he followed Aki in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Las Jangwa Desert, Village of Lha'li**

In Lha'li...the city drastically changed since the arrival of the Chivashi mad-crazy Chivashi has taken data from Pandora and used it for his research here; creating a volunteer research study and tricking the people by turning them to Chiropterans but the process was rather slow and lengthy.

_I should've seen the show, it would have been more fun that way_ , he thought while looking at the data and watching the desperate humans moaning and mutating into Chiropterans.

Outside, Rikuto arrived in the city after meeting up with Rasputin and the others. He was sent here to check on Natsuhisa and his experiments. He soared into the abandoned library and sees him toying the people around.

"Oi! Natsuhisa!" growled Rikuto, "What the hell are you trying to do?!"

"Oh the people...as soon as they step into this building, they are lost in hypnotherapy and delusions...and once I inject them with the blood of a Chiropteran, they too become a Chiropteran as well," he replied.

"That process is much slower than Rasputin's song...not to mention how much suspicion you are creating in this town!" argued Rikuto.

"Not in a matter of time…of war, yes?" smirked Natsuhisa.

"Rasputin's orders are to leave this place and meet up with him and the others. They got plenty of Chiropterans from Aeuropa City," sighed Rikuto.

"He may have a wonderful voice, but it's not as fun beaus I don't get to tamper with the humans..." moaned Natsuhisa, "I suggest that he only sings just for fun…to put on a show."

"Please, this is enough!" growled Rikuto as he grabbed the Chivashi's hand and snaps his fingers, causing the building to collapse around them, destroying the books, lab equipment and killing the humans at the same time.

"What a waste," scowled Natsuhisa, "Fine…"

* * *

The Six Stars were in the forest, heading their way in a southern-western direction. It was a long journey for them so far and they knew that there was only so much time before they would find Rasputin again.

"Re-Rei…I'm sorry, for all of this," said Alex as he held onto the megane's hand.

"You did nothing wrong," he replied as he gently squeezed the hand.

"It's not yours to blame," agreed Haruka.

"If you think about it, all the mess is your brother's fault," nodded Nagisa, "He prepared for us more than we expected."

"But I promised…to protect them all," said Alex, gripping tighter on his sword.

Rei held his hand and said, "It will all be alright once we get him, okay?"

"Question is though, what do we do now?" asked Rin.

Seconds later, Haruka's necklace began to glow alongside with Makoto's. The other three watched as they could feel the gods reaching out to them.

"We hear the cries of the people in Lha'li…" said Suiei Nanase.

"Chiropterans are beginning to invade there," echoed Suiei Matsuoka.

"Then take us there," said Alex.

"Yes please!" gasped Nagisa, "We have to help them!"

* * *

With the waters of travel spell, the six arrived in the deserts once more and sees the town in its usual ruined state but they saw in a state of chaos as people are fleeing from the monsters.

_W-what happened here_ , thought Alex, _It…it's not how I remembered it…though it has fallen to ruin…_

Rei and Rin pulled out their swords as the former asked, "Any plans or are we just going to attack?"

Haruka turned to see a person in fancy robes that Rin recognized as someone from Neo Tabuk.

"H-he's one of my men!" gasped Rin as he rushed up.

The Tabukist coughed heavily and moaned, "H-hel-help –u-uuss,"

"What's going on here?" Why aren't we getting word fro the others?!" asked Rin.

Beore his eyes the Tabukist's head twisted and morphed into a monstrous face of the Chiropteran as its clothes ripped into shreds. Alex charged up and slashed it in half.

"H-how did he transform to a Chiropteran!?" asked Nagisa, "Rasputin's song isn't being played!"

"Chivashi…" muttered Alex, "They also have the ability to shape-shift and change forms…it's a way to tease people by looking like them…but…this wasn't a Chivashi to begin with!"

"Well if they are here we have to be really careful..." replied Rei.

"Can you lead us back to the library Nagisa?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, let's go!" said the blonde while he stood close to Rin and whispered, "I don't want to lose the sight of you ever again. The last time in the Casino and before it in your castle scared me to death..."

The gang made their way through the streets of chaos as they fought off the monsters. Upon their arrival in the ruined city, the behavior was much different. The people are scurrying around withe monsters chasing after.

"Waters of freestyle…!" chanted Haruka as he unleashed a blast of water.

Rin unleashed his own shark slash attack at several Acephalipterans while Rei held onto Alex's hand and fought side by side.

"T-thank you," said Alex.

Rei smiled in reply, "I'm glad to have found you."

They narrowly dodged more of the attacks as Alex muttered, "Chiropterand and Acephlipterans...they are the same species."

"Either way these freaky things are just…ugggh," grimaced Makoto.

Nagisa turned his head and saw a child running and crying from a Chiropteran and he chanted, "Rutheless waters take end of that unholy monster!"

Alex rushed over to the child as the little one gripped on his cloaked and cried. The Chiropteran/Human turned to Nagisa walking up to him and asked, "Are you okay…where are you parents?"

The child was too horrified to speak as it hid inside of Alex's cloak. Makoto gasped and unleashed an acidic splash from his vase, burning the monsters down before it could scratch Nagisa and Alex.

"What is your name?" asked Nagisa.

"Someone who will end up as an experiment," hissed a voice.

The gang turned to see Natsuhisa and Rikuto standing side by side.

"What do you want? And what have you done to these people!?" growled Nagisa.

Rei stood in front of Alex and Nagisa while readying his weapon, "Why are you here?!"

"The people of Lha'li have faced their own tragedy over 60 years ago…Rasputin sang that song here and was able to turn this town into a place of ours," said Rikuto, "Natsuhisa here is just to clean up the mess so we can ready ourselves to kill all of you."

"How dare you!" growled Rei as he glared at Rikuto, "Taking innocent lives and using them for war weapons!"

Nagisa took the child from Alex and said, "I'll protect him, you guys go on!"

Alex readied his katana and charged up to Rikuto while Rei charged at Natsuhisa.

"You're too scared to fight me, dumb blonde?" teased Natsuhisa.

"I'm not scared! I just know that the others want to kill you as much as me!" growled the blonde.

"Oh what a shame," replied the Chivashi, "In a little while, Rasputin will finally have his family to live in a world of Chiropterans."

Alex gasped and shoved Rikuto to the side while trying to charge at Natsuhisa as the Chivashi knocked Rei down to the ground.

"W-what are you saying!?" asked Makoto.

"Oh you're ruining the surprise for Alex," smirked Rikuto, "Let's go!"

The two Chivashi giggled and vanished away from view while Natsuhisa said, "We'll see ya later!"

"W-what did he mean?!" asked Rei, confused.

"A…family?" asked Alex, "But..it's only been myself…Rasputin…Pandora…Tesseract…"

"You don't think he got someone pregnant!?" replied Naigsa.

"No, Rasputin would never do that…he knows better," he answered, "A pure bred Chiropteran can only maintain their powers by incest of the children upon their coming of age…anyone pregnant outside from that family will produce weaker offspring."

"Then…what?" asked Nagisa before he looked at the child but gasped as the little one died.

Alex walked up to it and placed his hand on the forehead and muttered, "Natsuhisa must have done something to him."

"H-how can anyone do this to a child?!" growled the blonde

"Pandora wishes to make a world of monsters. She despises the human race because they have something that we Chiropterans don't have..." said Alex.

"And what do we have?" asked Rei.

"…love," he answered.

The others gasped at it as Alex continued, "Chiropterans only breed to preserve their species... humans breed to love and to grow...that's why I cannot understand love…"

"Oh Alex," said Rei sadly.

"But now…it feels weird," he answered.

The others joined in for a group hug as Rei asked, "Is it good weird or bad weird?"

"Neither…" said Alex, "It's just...a feeling. Almost as if I've known you guys...since forever."

"A-Alex?" asked Nagisa.

The Chiropteran's head felt dizzy again as he was entering into another memory; watching a little boy standing over the diving block and readying his goggles.

The little boy turned around and smiled, saying, "Don't worry…it'll be alright soon."

"T-That face!" gasped Alex as he tried to reach out but felt the hug around him as he couldn't move. He breathed heavily while trying to calm down.

"A-another memory?" asked Rei.

"Th-this kid…he looks like…" said the Chiropteran, "B-but I can't put a finger on it."

_He' getting closer to remember_ , thought Makoto, _but it's blocking him._

"We should get going," said Nagisa as he heard more cries from the people.

The six explored the town of Lha'li and fought more monsters out of the way while trying to gather the people together safely. They had to find at least a place to keep the survivors from fleeing the area.

"Here!" shouted Rin, "Let's use this abandoned plaza!"

Makoto chanted on his vase to create some warm soup while Alex and Rei found an abandoned restaurant with several bowls intact while Haruka and Makoto gathered utensils and other supplies. Nagisa brought over some blankets as the citizens of Lha'li arrived together and calmed down to relax.

Alex and Rei stood on guard by the plaza entrance while Alex lowered his head down.

"I hope you're not blaming yourself…" said Rei as Alex blushed.

"It's not your fault," said the megane.

"But even still...I cannot believe I would be linked to so many evilness in this world," replied Alex.

"You can't choose your family... You are like a bla- no, white sheep in your family," answered Rei.

"R-Rei?" asked Alex.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"…you said to me that I thought love was useless…do you think…it's possible that I could feel love?" asked the chiropteran.

"Of course you can! Everybody is able to feel love. It's just that not everyone chooses to do it," explained Rei as he fixed up his glasses.

_I am worried...even if I do defeat Rasputin...will I be going back to my hibernation cycle_ , thought Alex as his stomach growled and he blushed.

"You hungry? Let's go eat then," smiled Rei.

"O-okay," he replied.

* * *

Up North, Rasputin looked at his two cocoons and said, "How adorable…finally."

"They were incubated in the lab for the last several years after you went to your hibernation cycle," explained Haruto.

"And where is the mother of this?" asked Mariko.

"Dead," replied Rasputin, "This was a long time ago…before I went to hibernation."

"And what do you think your brother will do if he finds out?" asked Reiji.

"He'll want to kill them…but he can't" said Rasputin, "He's very protective of his children, I've seen his behavior."

Natsuhisa and Rikuto appeared from the mists and they too saw the cocoons.

"I see your offspring is here," smirked Natsuhisa.

"Indeed," replied Rasputin, "Now then. It's time…we're going to Iwamara. Pandora says that if we can get to the temple, she can access it and use it against our enemies."

"And what about the others?" asked Reiji.

"The Chiropterans will distract them. We will make this battle ours...and this world home to our kind," said Rasputin as he echoed laughter across the dark skies.

* * *

Back down south, Anastasia arrived with Anne and Awlida to see the pirates assembling together and crafting out their weapons and checking supplies.

"I'm so glad you're here with us!" said Anne, "We don't have many girls in this group."

"Yeah and we rarely talk with them…I'm excited to show you how we do our ways!"

"I…uh? May I ask what is going on?" asked Anastasia, "You both knew about…uh…Makoto and H-Haruka, right?"

"Of course!" smiled Anne, "I grew up with Matsuura and Makoto!"

"And I was with Shirahama and Haru," said Awlida.

"I see…" replied Anastasia.

"Well...You know, he still is the same…and as of Alex," replied Awlida, "Sometimes his second nature comes out. You know what I'm talking about?

"We had a family of our own," said Anastasia, "Alex was a brother to me along with our sister Aki...our mom though... she disappeared one day and never returned and our city fell into ruins when Chiropterans appeared in the town."

"My dad disappeared too, but it turned out he was working with "the Watchers"," said Anne, "Now that he came back, I'm sure Alex will came back to you as well. I don't know him very well but I think he cares deeply about his family and he thinks of you as part of it."

"Well he was a swimmer…and attended high school…he used to be so happy and cheerful," nodded the princess as she took out a photo of her and the others with Georgia.

The two pirate girls took a peak and saw the photo.

"Wooow!" gasped Awlida, "Look at all of you…so happy!"

"You know..." said Anne, "Sometimes people see something horrific and change but I think Makoto, Haru and the others are going to help him. I'm sure he will come back smiling and happy."

"Yes…however, I am not from this world either…like Alex," she replied, "I don't know what to do."

"I think you just have to wait and the answer will come to you," answered Anne, "Can't tell you what to do or what I would do because I wasn't in that kind of situation so I can't give you any advice."

"You just have to believe that everything will be alright. Alex and the others will come back," nodded Awlida, "And then we will worry about what we will do next, alright?"

Anastasia nodded and saw more pirates arriving to them. One of them was tall and strong looking (well both were strong) while the other was more lean in his size but still tough looking.

"Ah, so you must be Anastasia, right? I'm Shirahama," said the taller one.

"And I'm Matsuura," he bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

As they all got into a conversation, some of the random pirate girls were gossiping over this as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the girl…?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, they say she's a princess!" said another.

"You think she could answer some questions…like what she would want for a guy?" smirked another.

"Don't assume what she wants…she could be a lesbo or not even interested. But I want to know about her family! Does she have any siblings? Where is she from? Do they live in a big castle?" gasped another, "Oh this is going to be some hot topic for months to come!"

"Wow! Just look at her hair!" said another, "How does she do it?! They look perfect! Do you think she can tell me what hair products she uses?! I want my hair to look like hers!"

Anastasia blushed as she could hear the other girls giggling around her, "A-am I being problematic?"

"Of course not!" chuckled Awlida, "They're just curious."

The princess nodded and continued, "Well anyway, I am here to warn all of you guys for a battle that is coming ahead. We are to join with our friends in battle in the days that follow."

"Where are we going to fight though?" asked Shirahama.

"And weapons? Do we need anything besides swords, guns and cannons?" asked Matsuura.

"The Watchers have prepared new weapons for us to use. But it will be a bit of a test because they haven't been used in years. However, they say that it will help us defeat the monsters here on this world," she answered.

Anastasia turned to see the pirates and she jumped onto the rock and called out, "I may not be your leader of this gang, but hear me out! The Watcher's have begged for an alliance with you guys and together…along with other nations on this continent, we are to go forth to war against our enemies that made us suffer for the last 18 years.

"And what will our prey hear from us? Our calls of our victory...our weapons ready to kill them, our hearts crying with vengeance and freedom for this world!"

She took out her gun and fired to the skies, "Everyone…hoist the colors and fight for the end!"

The pirates cheered on and raised their swords and weapons, knowing that this was going to finally be the end of the painful war that lasted their entire lives since the Tragedy of Herisia.

* * *

**Chirottori Castle**

Tesseract finally returned to the castle and dashed through the hallways, searching for Nigyn and arrived in the main hall and saw his personal servant slain on the ground with a puddle of blood drenched.

"I already took care of him," said Pandora as she stepped into the room, "How amusing...he survived that portal you created over 138 years ago…"

Tesseract turned around violently as Pandora's eyes glowed blue.

"I thought Dodecadron would be the problem…and not you," continued Pandora.

"You were warned by what Kaarina said," replied Tesseract.

"I don't CARE!" she growled, "I will PROVE her wrong! I will make sure that prophecy fails!"

"You will not kill me in the same way you did to Dodecadron!" replied Tesseract as he readied his magic.

"Oh yes I can...however, what's the point of me killing you now?" asked Pandora, "Let Nigyn's death be a warning to you...oh how a fool I was to allow him to reenter this palace. I had hope that he would have changed and been a part of us."

_She's putting it all together now_ , thought Tesseract.

"You LIED to me that you got rid of him...and Nigyn…and the others...and yet here they are...144 years later, they became "The Watcher's" and are going to fight against my Rasputin and the Chivashi," answered Pandora, "Fighting them against that fouling flaw of that child!

_"You let them live Tesseract...and while you did, the plan has began to sweep in motion."_

Tesseract unleashed his dimensional powers against Pandora but the female's eyes glowed blue and roared, throwing the portal back against him. Tesseract narrowly dodged the portal as it swallowed some of the equipment away to who knew where.

"Make another mistake," hissed Pandora as she walked away, heading to her own inner chamber.

_Why hasn't she killed me yet_ , thought Tesseract, _Does she have a bigger plan after this? Or is it something far more than I can imagine?_

Pandora walked to her inner chamber as she saw the six spheres glowing from the sundial.

"Ever since the laws of the universe were written… I grew envy…Iwatobi…Sametsuka…only they could enjoy what they created…" she growled.

She started to laugh and continued, "But not to worry, soon...this world will be filled with Chiropterans, Megascolides, Oorn, and many others; a place where the humans shall be the prey...and us, living amongst a higher path!"

"muahahahahahha...muAHAHAHAHHAHA!" she laughed as the thunder and lightning struck the background.

* * *

Back in Lha'li, the sun was beginning to set down and it was hard to find something to make a fire pit but there were some really old books that were unreadable that were used to make a small fire along with several rocks and some old fabrics.

The Six Stars along with the people stayed in the plaza area, waiting for the help from Neo Tabuk to arrive.

Rin paced himself back and forth as he grew worried, "I know it's only been a few days, I am sure they'll send more help soon."

"Don't worry Rin, I'm sure they'll make it," replied Nagisa.

"It is getting late," said Rei as he looked at the moon rising and sighed to himself since it wasn't a full moon.

"Rin, we'll stay up with you…they'll find us," added Makoto.

"Welll…seeing that we are a…t-team," said Alex when he blushed on the last word he said.

They all smiled as they knew that their beloved teammate was beginning to remember more and more but the Chiropteran covered his head and blushed.

"I…I uh, I only said that since they-they'll find u-us…r-ri-right!?" he stuttered.

Rin turned around as Makoto gasped to see a group of people dressed in fancy Arabian-like clothes. Rin rushed out to the nurses and Officials as the others followed Rin and lead them to the crowds of people at the plaza.

The red-hair spoke to the officials on thee recent news and explaining what has happened before he reunited with the others.

"They know the events of Aeuropa City," said Rin.

"I see," replied Makoto.

"But what will this mean?" asked Haruka.

After a moment of silence, Rin answered, "They will combine forces."

"R-Really?!" asked Nagisa and Rei as the other gasped at the revelation.

"They, along with this town will combine forces to team up and help rebuild this town...as wel as preparing their armies for the battle to come," explained Rin.

"Rasputin," growled Alex.

"The threats of the monsters are beginning to awake everyone's awareness; be it Chiropterans or Megascolides or whatever is out there," said Rin.

"Well that's good to know that people are becoming more aware of this," agreed Rei.

"Rasputin is building an army," replied Alex, "It's pointless to hide."

"That's why we need to find him quickly," answered Nagisa, "I…I don't want to see innocent people die again."

"We'll fight them, together," said Haruka.

"And hopefully by then, you'll be able to get your magic back...and your memories," nodded Makoto.

"For the team and for everyone's lives!" smirked Rin.

Alex felt a bit light headed again but this time…it felt strange. Normally it would happen if a memory was coming back but he felt like the whole world was turning black around him.

"A-Alex, are you okay?!" asked Rei.

The Chiropteran fell to the ground and covered his head with his hands as Rei grabbed a hold of him.

"Oh don't tell me that it's time…" said the megane.

"I…I'm fine," he answered.

"What's going on, Rei?" asked Makoto.

"His hibernation cycle is getting closer…" he answered.

The others gasped as they remembered what Rei said about the hibernation cycle; that the Chiropteran can only be awake for 2 – 3 years per every 30 years of rest.

"…I won't rest…until I kill him," said Alex.

"Look I will carry you as we travel…" replied Rei, "Don't push yourself if you need to save your energy to fight him."

"T-thank you…" answered the Chiroptrean.

* * *

**Flashback: Planet Earth, the Continent of Lynwin, 1 Year after** **_The Last Legend's EPILOGUE_ **

Haruka and Alex stood on the beach, holding hands as they watched the sunset. A lot of things happened in the course of the year as the couples began working on their jobs.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Alex.

"Y-yeah, it's nice," said Haruka.

They turned to see the others arriving as Rin and Rei were holding hands and Nagisa riding on top of Makoto.

"Heeey!" giggled Nagisa.

"Quite a nice evening here, right…my sexy butterfly?" asked Rin.

"Y-yes…" blushed Rei as he turned his head to the side.

The gang sat down on the sands together as they stared out to the crimson sunset.

"So um...what do you all think?" asked Alex, "Our new home?"

After a moment of silence, Makoto answered, "Well, it's been almost 1 year since our wedding; I sort of miss our town. It was our home."

"Yeah," agreed Nagisa, "We had all of our memories there and what not…and you and Cleveland and Mayfield…"

"Mayber we should visit?" asked Rei.

"Well don't forget we cannot abandon our people here. I got my gym classes to teach and beach to attend to," sighed Rin.

"And my Biology and Psych classes," sighed Alex.

"The same with my English," replied Makoto, "The students really enjoy me to death."

"I grew close to my fellow workers at my restaurant," nodded Haruka.

"And I need to watch over animals," sighed Nagisa.

"Well...I have a photoshoot in 2 days but maybe on weekend we can go?" suggested Rei.

"This weekend?" replied Makoto, "But I got papers to grade…"

"We need to plan out this trip properly," said Haruka.

"Yes, and I have to tell my coworkers when I will be gone," added Nagisa.

Rin felt a warm breeze as the Sakura petals drift around, "It's Camelot...he's probably hearing us."

"Camelot-sama?" asked Rei as he could feel the tree's petals.

"It's going to be a year soon," said Alex.

"One year…" nodded Makoto.

"Maybe we should throw a party and invite everyone!" smiled Nagisa.

"Or keep it to ourselves?" asked Rei.

Haruka got up and looked at the temple resting at the top of the hill as he walked into the waters of the beach.

"W-what's the matter Haru?" asked Makoto.

"Haruka?" asked Alex as he hugged behind him.

They stood in the shallow waters as Haruka kept silent at first before answering, " _ **Nankurunaisa…**_ "

"Nan…kurunaisa?" asked Alex.

"That was the last word my grandma said to me...before she died," said Haruka, "Whatever will be, will be."

Rei looked up to the temple as Nagisa commented, "Well I hope that everything will be fine in the future..."

"I think so," smiled Makoto as he held Nagisa's hand.

The group turned to see Mikoshiba, Nitori, and Gou running across the sands of the evening sun.

"Heeeey!" shouted Gou.

"So you've been out there?" asked Nitori, "No wonder you didn't answer your phones!"

"Well it is nice out," laughed Mikoshiba, "Who wouldn't?"

Rin hugged his sister and said, "I thought you were busy tonight."

"Well we did get some stuff ready soon...for our matrimony," smiled Mikoshiba.

"You better not disappoint her!" growled Rin.

"Rin! Please act a little bit nicer to Mikoshiba," said Rei while he held his hand tightly with a sense of annoyance, "I thought you two got along by now…"

"Onii-chan! Please can you be nicer to Sei?" sighed Gou.

"R-Rin-senpai, it'll be alright," said Nitori as he had a sweat-drop of nervousness.

"Nankurunaisa," smiled Makoto.

"I like that word," replied Mikoshiba.

"You can thank Haru-chan for that," answered the other tall boy.

"Stop using the –chan!" snapped Haruka.

The others chuckled and giggled while Haruka squeezed Alex's hand tighter as his mate replied, "I love you too."

"Mako-chaaan!" smiled Nagisa as he glomped around him from behind.

The gang laughed happily as they walked around the beach and occasionally splashing around...it was at least a nice evening to celebreate despite their busy lives in their new home and their jobs.

**_But...can it all be remembered?_ **

**~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 8 PV~**

**Makoto:** I-Iwamara!?

**Rin:** What is Rasputin up to now!?

**Alex:** …he's going to try to do what he can to fulfill his wish…a world of monsters.

**Haruka:** So I'm guessing he's going to destroy the pool too?

**Makoto:** *sighs* Haru…

**Nagisa:** *gasps* Rin-chan, LOOK OUT!

**Rei:** Alex! Please listen to what I have to say!

**Alex:** …just why? Tell me why, Rei!

**Rei:** Next Time, Free! **_The Battle of Rodinia Magna!_** _It's because…I love you! I won't lose you!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song used in this story is called "Diva's Song" from BLOOD+. A "Tenor" Version was made by primohomme from youtube. The song itself was used in this fan-fic to be called "Rasputin's Song". You can check out the video using key words "blood+ diva's song tenor".

**_Episode 8:_ ** **_ザバトルのロディニアマグ_ ** **_ナ_ ** **_!_ ** **_The Battle of Rodinia Magna!_ **

**Present Time: Planet Duniya, Village of Lha'li**

The sun began to rise in Lha'li after a long night of helping the people in the destroyed village. Alex woke up to see the sunrise as Makoto yawned for a moment. Rin woke up too before he got hit by Nagisa's sleepy hand as Haruka woke up from Rin's yelp.

Alex rested his hand over his heart as he could feel the calmness before the storm. He turned to see Rei waking up as well while Nagisa was still trying to sleep.

"You sense him?" asked Haruka.

"Where is he now?" asked Rin.

"…is he going to attack again?" asked Rei.

"…He...he's in... _Iwamara_ ," said the Chiropteran.

The others gasped at the revelation as he replied, "He's heading to Iwamara…along with the Chivashi."

"Oi! Sexy Penguin!" said Rin as he shook Nagisa awake.

"W-we have to stop him!" gasped Rei.

"Huh? W-whats the matter?" yawned Nagisa as he rubbed his eyes.

"Rasputin is heading to Iwamara," replied Rin.

"W-what!?" gasped Nagisa, "NO WAY!"

"...it's worse than I feared. Iwamara is home to many mysteries...some of which are powerful and dangerous. If Rasputin gains something in that town...hope may be lost..." answered the Chiropteran.

"We have to fight them!" said Haruka.

"But how can we get the word out to the pirates?" asked Makoto.

"Word has been set out," echoed Suiei Tachibana.

"The armies are all heading to Iwamara now," echoed Suiei Nanase.

Alex gasped and replied, "B-but if everyone goes there…"

"Alex, _this is_ _ **our final chance**_ _to stop them...you know it too_ ," said Rin.

"It will be a brutal fight, but it's our only hope left," agreed Rei.

"But that's not the worst part...our big enemy has discovered the secret of the temple," echoed Suiei Matsuoka.

"W-what!?" gasped Rei.

"H-how!?" asked Nagisa.

"The temple is tied to your powers and our essence...if Rasputin and the Chivashi take control of it...they will take over our existence," echoed Suiei Hazuki.

They all gasped in shocked by the revelation while Alex lowered his head down in silence.

"NO!" growled Rei, "How can we stop them!?"

"The pirates will be on their way to defend the temple after recent reportings by The Watcher's analysis," echoed Suiei Ryugazaki.

"I hope Anne and Matsuura can hold it for us," said Makoto.

"The same with Shira and Awlida...they probably have no idea how much danger we are all in," nodded Haruka.

"We have to get there really fast!" replied Nagisa, "They could be there by now!"

"I hope that they will be alright..." said Rei.

"But what about the people here?" asked Alex as he looked at the Tabukians and the Lha'lians.

"Resources from Neo Tabuk will take care of them at this point. Those who are able to fight will leave to Iwamara," explained Suiei Matsuoka.

"But first…" said Suiei Ryugazaki as he snapped his fingers, causing their clothes to patch up and are fresh and new in their Arabian form.

"T-thank you," blushed Rin.

"Is it just me or do they look so familiar?" shrugged Alex.

"What looks familiar?" asked Rei.

"Honestly, the more I am with you guys, the more familiar things are…but I still don't get it," replied the chiropteran.

"Let's say we are a family," said Suiei Nanase.

"Indeed…and a very important family," agreed Suiei Tachibana.

"And very close too," smiled Nagisa.

" _You keep saying that there are six of you guys...but it's only five. Where is the last one?_ " asked Alex.

The others looked at each other for a moment before they nodded and prepared an explanation.

"Well… _he's very important too_ ," answered Rin as he hinted a smile.

"We're looking for him," nodded Haruka, "Because he's been a part of our lives from before."

"We believe that with you helping out with us will be beneficial for the Gods to find their final member...and us too," smiled Makoto.

"We think he is really close," said Rei, "Closer than we might think actually."

"So we think that we will find him soon if you can help us," chuckled Nagisa.

Alex stood there in confusion at first but he rested his sword on his shoulder like a boss and replied, "Well if you said that from the beginning, maybe I could have understand!"

The others shared a sweat-drop of nervousness as Haruka said, "Well you did sleep quite a bit in the beginning."

"But no worries now, we're together and we're going to find our friend back!" added Makoto as Rei smiled.

"And after finding him and defeating Rasputin we will have our party!" cheered Nagisa.

"I see…" replied Alex, "Well I am sure he's waiting for you…maybe I should meet him too and ask him a few questions of my own."

"Well, he will be most happy to talk to you," said Rei.

"It's time…" said Suiei Matsuoka, "Gather forth."

The six stood together in the circle as they linked their hands together as one; everything was making a lot more sense now for Alex but he had no idea who this "Last Star" was but he was curious to meet him and hopefully he won't have to deal with these guys any more… _but at the same time, he could only wonder if he had met them in a different place as well…_

The Gods chanted their magic as they send the six of them to Iwamara; swirls of water of all different, rainbow colors covered them and sealed them away, teleporting to the Tottori Region of the continent. Once they vanished, the gods floated around for a moment as they knew the battle was near.

"It's getting weaker…that connection," said Suiei Tachibana, worried.

"I can feel him…" replied Suiei Matsuoka, "Barely…"

"They have get Alex to remember who he is or we will lose him and Marotta!" said a panicked Suiei Hazuki.

"They can't **_force_** him to remember. He needs to defeat Rasputin first..." replied Suiei Ryugazaki.

"As long as more memories flow into him..." said Suiei Nanase, "I'm sure he's almost there."

"I just hope it will all turn out well in the end...I look forward for a true reunion of our team," answered Suiei Matsuoka.

As the world begins to draw focus on the battle, time is ticking away for both parties and more and more tensions were in the air. The Watchers have allied with the Pirates while Aeuropa City and Neo Tabuk are beginning to join up along with some Lha'li residents.

Rasputin and the Chivashi are slowly making their way to Iwamara to uncover the deepest secrets of this world...

* * *

**On en route to Iwamara from the "Direct South"**

Anastasia, Jadwiga, Takeshi, Aki, Sousuke, and the pirates rode on the Hover Motor Bikes in a northern Direction. After The Watcher's arrived in Terra Magna and taught the pirates on a quick driving lessons. They have ridden for several hours non-stop as they were all getting anxious and ready for the battle ahead.

"I'm amazed by your ambitions, princess," said Jadwiga, "Pretty soon you'll be able to get back home."

The princess nodded and turned briefly to the pirates as Awlida and Matsuura were on one of the floating bikes while Shirahama and Anne on another.

"Wow, this is amazing!" said Awlida as she looked around the scenery as Matsuura drove.

"I hope that we will be able to win with those monsters..." muttered Anne.

"So uh…what about the new weapons you promised us?" asked Shirahama as he steered the vehicle towards Takeshi.

"They're designed to have the same substance as Alex's blood...Chiropterans are not immune to his own substance...a blood of his that enters inside will crystallizes and kill the Chiropterans," he explained while trying to stay aloft on his vehicle, "Of course you could slash them in half if you please. However, some of them can heal quickly if you don't kill them properly…so the liquid inside these weapons will do the job for you."

"Alright! Sounds good, I can't wait to slash these awful things down!" smirked Shirahama.

"So the killing will be easier? Good," agreed Matsuura, "I want those awful suckers done and out!"

Anastasia saw the ground exploding ahead as she screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

Jadwiga and Takeshi pulled on the breaks as the pirates drifted around in a circle to avoid the oncoming rubble as several of them landed and readied on the arms while others kept hovering in the air to see what would happen.

Anastasia, Aki, and Sousuke readied on the radioactive guns and got off from their vehicles. Out of the rubble and dust were several Megascolides screeching and standing on full height before descending down towards the army.

"Me-Megascolides?!" gasped Awlida as she and Matsuura narrowly dodged the giant worms while the others dodged the rubble that rained down from worms.

The worms smashed down to the ground with their mouths as they dug through another tunnel before emerging from the ground to attack again.

"Shit!" growled Matsuura as he and Shirahama readied this swords.

"Do your best! The fight has begun!" shouted Jadwiga as the pirates and The Watcher's attacked the gigantic monsters.

"Stay balanced on the vehicles!" shouted Aki as she saw several of the pirates riding their vehicles up towards the monsters to slice their heads off. She wasn't sure about this since they only learned how to do the basic drivings.

"We got no choice," said Jadwiga as she took out her radioactive gun, "We have to fight now!"

Anastasia, Takeshi, and Sousuke fired the radioactive guns, turning the Megascolides into ashes. Awlida turned her head to see a Megascolide sneaking up behind them as they dodged it while Anne readied her sword to slice off the head of the giant worm.

"You four need to get to the temple!" said Takeshi.

"I'm going with them!" replied Anastasia.

"Anastasia, we need you here," answered Jadwiga.

"I can't! I know my brother will show up in Iwamara...please let me go," said the princess.

"Remember that you are the last hope for your homeland...do not lose your life!" replied Jadwiga after she paused for a moment to recall the family of Aki, Alex, and Anastasia.

Takeshi steered his vehicle up to his daughter and said, "Your mother will forever smile on us...no matter what. You know that she's proud of your courage..."

"You think so?" asked Anne as she sliced off another head from the worm.

"Go you guys! We'll hold them off for a while! We'll send backup!" shouted Jadwiga.

"Alright, be safe!" replied Anne.

She, along with Awlida, Anastasia, Shirahama, and Matsuura soared through the conflict, heading further north while the other pirates and The Watchers battle against the Megascolides. However, Anne deep down was really worried for her father...after all; it has only been roughly a month since their reunion.

_I don't want to lose him again_ , thought Anne, _not after all of these years…_

* * *

**In the Southern-Eastern and Eastern Directions:**

The armies and generals from Aeuropa City (AC) and Neo Tabuk/Lha'li (NT) joint forces met up for a brief word of talk. Tensions were in the air as both cultures were having different beliefs and opinions about this whole mysterious war and the monsters.

"It's been a long time...18 years per say?" asked the AC General.

"Indeed it has...how such a relief it is finally to end all of this," replied the NT General.

"More help is coming from the Far South...they say they're known as "The Watcher's," answered the AC.

"I never imagined possible people living down there...it's filled with monsters as they say but I guess it's only rumors now as of this point," replied the NT leader.

"Monsters are everywhere and they will continue to hurt us if we stay and hide in our towns...but...you don't think we'll see him again, do you?" asked AC general, "The one from the tragedy?"

"18 years...it does sound suspicious...but I don't think they'll be any trouble. Ever since the Six Stars showed up and..." began the NT.

"You really still believe in that legend of yours?" asked the AC.

"How dare for you to question our culture; it has only been recently that everyone learned the truth of their existence!" replied the NT.

"We don't have the time to discuss about legends…real or not. Now, the battle is in Iwamara where most of the monsters are at," said the AC General, "Let's get this done and over with and pray for the end of an era."

"Head on forth!" shouted the NT General.

"Let's end this!" agreed the AC.

The armies joined together and continued heading in a western direction as the skies above began to darken.

* * *

**Iwamara**

Rasputin and the Les Cinq Frères walked their way though the wrecked town of Iwamara as they saw the ocean and the sands as well as several buildings around. While most of the town was destroyed, there were a few handful of areas that were semi-intact.

"Soooo…my big ol'bro lived here," muttered Rasputin, looking around, "It will soon be decorated with crimson."

He grew out his wings for a moment and soared up to where the Chivashi were at and said to Rikuto and Natsuhisa, "You know what to do."

The two Chivashi joined their powers from the staffs and aimed it at the seas, causing the Oorn Crabs to take on ashore while several Byatis Frogs nearby from the forests croaked their way out and onto the roads as well.

Rasputin turned to Haruto and Reiji and said, "Go find the source of power! It lies here in this town!"

The two nodded and left while the Chiropteran King turned to Mariko and said, "You're coming with me…with my precious ones."

"To where?" asked Mariko.

"A place to where we can battle with my brother…a real life stage not the ones in those artificial theatres…" he answered.

Mariko and Rasputin left the area as they soared out in a western direction and discovered some sort of fancy, yet ancient building before them. After arriving at the site, it turned out to be an abandoned castle of some sort.

"Ah, yes…the Tottori Castle," smirked Rasputin.

"It will be quite a fitting end," agreed Mariko, holding onto the cocoons.

* * *

In the darkness of the void, a sole entity lied on the ground. He could feel the darkness crawling closer and closer...his master...changed...his power...almost gone...his life...almost dead...

"A-Alex," coughed Suiei Marotta as he vomited up water while his powers were draining from his body, "D-Don't f-forgeeet, wh-whooo, y-you…aa-are…"

* * *

**Chirottori Castle**

Tesseract stumbled his way over through the stairs, making sure no one was following him, including Pandora. As of late, he knew that the battle going on was going to be the beginning of the end. The future remained uncertain and he could only fear that many things will change once it was all said and done.

He could only remember how it was only yesterday when he and his "friends" created the Compendium and allowed the universe to exist thanks to their past experiences.

But now…the prophecy was getting closer and closer…and time was short before the future can be decided.

He arrived at the false wall where he has hidden a set of books, notes, and documents in one place. He took out a specific book and read over the notes that he written long before Alexa and Rasputin were born.

_I have hidden the true secret of this world for a very long time...ever since the laws of the universe were written_ , he thought, _and…_ _ **it's just as we promised…right? Sametsuka?**_

"The _Wings of Iwatobi_ ," he muttered, " _The fangs of Sametsuka_ …only then we can…"

Before he could finish, he heard a noise nearby. Tesseract set the book down and called out, "Who's there!?"

* * *

Back in the forests of Iwamara, the Six Stars finally arrived as a gigantic drop of water exploded and swirled around, allowing them to wake up and see where they were at.

Haruka opened his eyes and Makoto asked, "T-this is…?"

"Yes," replied Alex, as his eyes flickered red for a moment, "This is Iwamara."

"We should head out to the temple," said Rei.

"I just hope everyone is alright," nodded Nagisa.

"Rasputin is not going to the temple…but he is here in town," replied the Chiropteran.

"Do you know where?" asked Haruka.

Before Alex could answer, they all heard noises of vehicles nearby. They turned to see Awlida, Anne, Anastasia, Matsuura, and Shirahama on the hover bikes.

"I-it's them!" gasped Nagisa.

"Anastasia?" asked Rei.

The princess pulled the brakes as the pirates hovered down and landed on the ground safely. Anastasia turned to her brother and said, "A-Alex…"

"Y-you never said my name!" he gasped in shocked.

"I just thought I would at least say it once," she answered.

"Anne! Matsuura!" shouted Makoto.

"Well at least we got some back up," smirked Rin.

"A-Anastasia…t-that's you, right?" asked Nagisa, "I didn't get a chance to observe you earlier but you are the princess, right? I had this dream and…"

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"Wait a second, what dream?" asked Makoto.

Haruka got glomped for a hug by Awlida and Shirahama while Nagisa replied and said, "I had a dream of some royal family telling me that we had to find her…"

"I'm so glad you're okay Haru!" answered Shirahama.

"Me too!" smiled Awlida before she whispered, "Did anything go between Rei and Alex?"

Rei gasped as he blushed when he heard that whisper while Awlida giggled to the side.

"I don't even know what I am anymore...but I am told that I am from the same world as you guys..." said Anastasia.

"Yes you are," answered Nagisa, "You are a princess from our world…but from a different era of time."

"What dream are you talking about?!" asked Makoto.

Before Nagisa could answer, Alex's eyes glowed red as he muttered, "R-Rasputin…"

"Hold on now," said Haruka, "The temple. How are we going to protect it?"

"Well defend it," answered Shirahama.

"We have special weapons to fight with the monsters so we should be fine," smirked Matsuura.

"Alex has to kill Rasputin. Now the monsters and armies are going to appear here," said Rin.

"But the Chivashi...they're not even defeated yet," said Alex, "They're not easily defeated unless if my blood is used on them…or if their heads are chopped off…or burned by radiation. If you fight them alone, you'll die."

"We'll be fine. You have a more important battle to focus on and win," smiled Awlida.

"Yes, please believe in us," replied Anne.

Alex stared at them with shock at first since he wasn't so sure what to say. When he was first captured, they were beating him up and blaming for his faults…was it true that people can change…?

"I…I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head down, "For scaring you all…"

Awlida hugged him and replied, "Don't worry. We forgive you. You didn't mean to do it. I have only one request though…take care of Rei and the others, alright?"

Alex nodded just as the background around them exploded as they could all hear the battle cries from different armies arriving in the city.

"It's already begun!" said Anastasia before she turned to the pirates, "I know where the temple is at, come with me!"

"Y-you know it too?!" gasped Alex.

"Mother showed it to me a long time ago while we still lived together. Now I understand why she did," she smiled.

"Let's go!" said Shirahama.

"Yes and good luck!" replied Anne and Matsuura.

"Let's win this and see each other again!" smiled Awlida.

The two sides turned and took different directions, with Anastasia leading the pirates through the forest while Alex and the Magic Six headed down to the town. It was finally the beginning…of the end.

* * *

In the abandoned down, the armies from Neo Tabuk and Aeuropa City arrived and saw a massive horde of the Oorn Crabs and the gigantic-bat monsters of the Chiropterans and the Acephalipterans. The armies threw bombs, slashed them down and unleashed radioactive weapons against the beasts.

"TAKE DOWN THE OORN HORDS!" shouted one of the AC fighters.

"Don't let them escape!" shouted another.

The Oorn crabs hissed and unleashed their tentacles to strangle some of the combatants and choked them to death while some of the fighters from Neo Tabuk unleashed their magical spells from the Starrists, exploding the Oorn into guts.

Other Tabukists and Starrists used their magic and weapons to slice down the bats in half while the Starrists prayed for the Magic Six to show up and help them fight.

"Waters of the storm…go take forth our prey back to the seas!" chanted Rin as he unleashed an all-out wave of water, splashing the Oorn back into the sea but several of them were persistent and crawled their way back out.

Haruka and Makoto combined their powers to create a vortex of water, throwing the Chiropterans away from the city.

"Your majesty!" said one of the NT fighters, "You made it!"

Rin snapped his fingers and said, "This is to end everything...go...fight for our nation and for this world!"

"Your majesty WATCH OUT!" shouted another NT fighter as a Chiropteran was about to grab Rin.

"CASTELLA!" shouted Akane as she blasted down the Chiropteran into bits.

Nagisa turned to see Akane and Masaru and said, "Thanks!"

"Rei!" shouted Makoto, "Stay close to Alex!"

Alex turned to see Rei before he saw Rikuto and Natsuhisa soaring out by the seas as the two Chivashi were summoning more monsters including the Cthulhu and Oorn as the beasts crawled their way out from the water.

"This isn't good!" gasped Rin.

"We have to stop them!" said Rei, "They're summoning them!"

"I'll go," replied Rin, turning to his beloved blonde and said, "You ready Nagisa?"

"Yes!" he answered as his eyes glowed hot pink.

Haruka unleashed a blast of water at another Chiropteran while Rin held Nagisa's hand and their Magical Adaptive Clothing transformed to more sleek designs with flying abilities. The two soared out towards the Chivashi.

Rikuto turned to see Rin and Nagisa and muttered, "Looks like we got a problem here…"

"How convenient," sighed Natsuhisa.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to my home town!" shouted Nagisa as his necklace glowed and readied his powers and glared with anger at Natsuhisa.

Rin unleashed his own attack towards Rikuto but the Chivashi dodged it while Nagisa managed to blast at Natsuhisa, causing the Chivashi to spiral a little out towards the seas. Rikuto smirked and transformed into Gou as Rin gasped at the sight of his late sister floating before him with an innocent smile.

"Does this mean…" said the Fake Gou, "Will you kill me too, big brother?"

"H-how dare you…" replied Rin, his eyes glowing crimson red with sheer anger, charging up to Rikuto, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Gou/Rikuto unleashed a blast of sizzling energy, burning Rin's arms a little and throwing him across the scene, crashing him to the sands as Rin screamed in pain.

"You're such an annoyance...haven't you ever wondered how much you annoy others?" asked Natsuhisa.

"I don't annoy anyone! Not like you! Do you ever wonder how much your face sickens others? I don't know how they can stand looking at you!" snapped Nagisa as he summoned his powers to create ice swords while his eyes glowed from hot pink to vermillion red.

Natsuhisa clawed his blade on the swords and replied, "You clearly are a fool... you and I both look the same...but only I know the secrets about your friend and the people of this world!"

Rikuto soared down towards Rin as he opened his mouth to allow the Kraata slug to wiggle out as it opens its mouth with a scream/hissing sound.

Rin's eyes widened in shock at the horrifying monstrous slug but he growled with his teeth and kicked RIkuto at the nuts. But the Chivashi laughed and said, "You think I have the same problem with that?"

The red hair took out his blade and pointed at Rikuto's neck while trying to avoid getting touched by the Kraata as Rikuto continued, "Don't you ever want to be free from them? Together, you and I can rule over this land…"

"You and I do not look the same! And what secrets do you know? That you are stupider then you look? Well I have news for you! Everybody knows it!" hissed Nagisa as he tried to attack Natsuhisa again.

Rin growled as he saw the Kraata dripping some saliva from its mouth. The red-hair took his chance to make one fast motion and sliced the Kraata in half, casuing RIkuto to scream in pain as the Chivashi tried to heal but Rin kicked him and got on his feet with the sword ready.

"Even if you defeat me and the others, Chiropterans will continue to grow...because humans are the successors to Chiropterans and they can be reversed through evolution!" replied Natsuhisa.

"Do you think I will fall for that? Well guess what?! You really are stupid!" growled Nagisa as he clashed again to the Chivashi. Natsuhisa attacked back in order to defeat the blonde but Nagisa casted a fog spell around his prey's vision and took his chance to hopefully reach the head as what Alex instructed.

Natsuhisa unleashed his powers from his staff, hoping to send the blonde drowning in the seas below but the vision around his eyes were blurred from the fog and Nagisa appeared from behind and sliced his head off, as the blood from the Chivashi exploded from the neck out as it fell to the seas.

Back on the shore, Rikuto gasped in shock at Natsuhisa's defeat before realizing that Rin unleashed his water shark spell, creating a massive shark and eating him up as well. Rin breathed heavily and saw Nagisa flying back to shore towards him.

"RIN!" shouted Nagisa, "Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah," he moaned as he looked at his arms, "Damn that bitch almost burned my arms off…thank god we got them down now. Hopefully the others are fortunate."

"Right," agreed the blonde as he turned to see the town in chaos of the battle.

"Let's go!" said Rin as they took off to find the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anastasia led the four pirates up the stairs to the temple while keeping her gun out at the ready. It was all in a matter of time before some action would show up here…

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Matsuura as a Chiropteran appeared from the left and Anastasia fired it down.

"Ugh…so that's what a…Chiropteran actually looks like?" asked Shirahama.

"Yes," answered Anastasia, "Alex and Rasputin are Chiropteran Kings in which they can take on human like forms. These monsters are just gigantic blood suckers looking like gigantic bats."

"That's disgusting," said Shirahama.

"Well I hope the others are alright," sighed Anne as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"We're here," said Anastasia, "Take the entrances and guard all of them!"

"Alright!" nodded Awlida.

"Anne and I will take the one on the far end," said Shirahama, "You and Awlida can deal the one to the left."

"Will you be alright on your own?" asked Anne.

"I've seen enough horrifying things...what more can it there be?" replied the princess.

" _Your death_ ," hissed a voice.

Anastasia turned violently and readied her gun and shouted, "Who's there?!"

Reiji and Haruto appeared on opposite ends as the former faced to face at Anastasia and the latter faced to face with Shirahama.

"W-who the hell are you!?" asked Shirahama, "A-and why do you look like Haru?"

Haruto flipped his hair like Haruka and smirked, "Hand over that worthless temple…and all of you may leave alive…"

"We will not!" replied Anne and Shirahama as they both readied their weapons.

"Well then," smirked Reiji, "I guess we got no other choice."

Haruto fired his staff and blasted the trees, knocking it down towards Anne and Shirahama while Anastasia fired her gun at Reiji as the Chivashi dodged to bullets. Reiji soared up to Anastasia until she took out her radioactive gun and hit him on the shoulder.

Reiji hissed and jumped to the side and said, "Foolish child…you can't get to my head, you can't kill me!"

"Set forth at this temple any closer and I will get your head!" replied Anastasia.

"And what about your brother?" he asked.

"He's nothing compared to you guys!" she growled.

"Indeed he is...his desire to protect the humans is the result of breaking the laws of his own kind," smirked Reiji as he took another step closer.

"I said stay back!" snapped Anastasia as she readied the trigger.

Awlida snuck around and tried to slice Reiji's head off but the Chivashi soared up as a massive flock of Chiropterans flew in the skies, several of them were heading down to the temple while others were going to the city.

"You guys get back!" shouted Anastasia, grabbing Awlida by her hand and pulled next to her.

Matsuura was locked into combat with Haruto as the Chivashi tried to pin the pirate down and unleash his Kraata slug. Matsuura was forced to grab onto the monster's staff before it glowed and tried to burn his hands off.

Haruto snarled and unleashed his Kraata and flung it at Matsuura's face, casuing him to scream as the energies from the slug was infecting him. Anastasia turned and gasped at the scream as she readied on her radioactive gun.

"MATSUURA!" screamed Awlida as Anne ran towards Haruto and snarled, "I will kill you!"

Anastasia spilled a silent tear to herself as she fired the gun, unleashing radioactive waves at the Kraata and Matsuura as the slug screamed and disintergrated into dust, causing Haruto to fall down as his power was weakening rapidly.

"THIS IS FOR MATSUURA!" growled Anne as she sliced Haruto's head off with blood spewing out. More Chiropterans were making their way to the temple and time was running out.

"M-Matsu…" gasped Awlida as she saw his face partially burned from the slug and the radioactive blast while he was oozing out some pus from his ears. His eyes were barely opened as he shivered slowly to his end.

"CASTELLA!" shouted the voice of Akane as the Chiropterans were about to step into the temple. Anastasia turned to see a group of foreigners in desert outfits.

"Go stop the Chiropterans!" said Anastasia.

"Got it!" nodded Akane as she turned to speak her foreign tongue to the NT armies. The NTs turned to see the gigantic bats in the skies and used their magic to repel them off

"MATSU!" cried Awlida as she hugged onto him, spilling some tears down on her cheeks.

Matsuura opened his eyes slowly and said, "Awi…d-don't cry…"

"I love you Matsuura!" she replied as her voice was heavy, "Please don't leave me or the others!"

"I…I-lo-love you too," he smiled as he could barely reach out her abdomen, "C-can you ta-take…c-care of t-them?"

Awlida nodded as she said, "Y-yes…! YES! I will…oh Matsuura! MATSUURAAAAAA!"

Matsuura smiled as he closed his eyes for the last time while Awlida hugged around him and sniffed her tears. Anne, Shirahama, and Akane stood to see the couple while the Tabukian girl took out a blanket while Anne and Shirahama got Awlida to move out of the way as Akane wrapped the deceased pirate up.

"It's best to keep him dry," said Akane.

"Akane! More Chiropterans are coming from the other end!" shouted Masaru.

"Get the guards ready to go!" replied the girl. Masaru nodded and sent out several NTs to guard the other entrances.

Akane turned to the pirates and said, "My people from Neo Tabuk will back you guys up."

"Thank you," answered Shirahama as he hugged Awlida and asked her more privately, "Awlida…what did he mean by that?"

"…I…I…", began Awlida when she looked down for a moment before answering, "I'm _expecting_ …"

Anne gasped as she answered, "No way! Di-did you guys…?!"

"Yes…and…I'm pregnant," answered Awlida.

"We tested her while we were in Terra Magna," said Anastasia, "But it's only been several days so it'll be a while before her children are born."

"Can you still fight?" asked Anne, still stunned by the fact.

"Of course!" replied Awlida, wiping her tears off as her face grew determined, "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm about to deliver them. Now let's go kill those monsters!"

_For my Matsuura_ , she thought, _and for my friends and my children!_

* * *

Reiji soared into the skies as he realized that half of their team were defeated while their enemies were gaining the upper hand. He called out to Mariko through voice echoing.

"Yeah?" asked Mariko's voice.

"We lost three of our brothers here! Are you with Rasputin still?" questioned Reiji.

"Yes," he replied, "The main attraction has yet to begin."

"You got the babies, right?" asked Reiji.

"Of course! Rasputin is going to put on a show for them soon...thanks to the technology from Aeuropa City, we implanted devices around with his song recordings," said Mariko, "It will be a wonderful show for sure!"

"Excellent," smirked Reiji, "We'll have the whole world in our hands very soon…"

Meanwhile, a lonely mist blended in the clouds as he could hear what the two Chivashi were talking about. Suiei Matsuoka gasped and vanished back down from the clouds to report his findings to the others.

* * *

Alex and Rei rushed through the highway as they were looking for Rasputin. The Chiropteran managed to estimate where his prey was at but grew more worried as he got closer and closer to his destination with Rei.

He turned to the megane and said, "Rei, I don't want to you get too close to me! This is really dangerous!"

"I know it's dangerous but I promised to not leave your side!" replied Rei.

"Rei…" answered Alex, "I'm _not saying because I don't want you_...I'm asking you to protect yourself too! I can sense the others fighting in the main town and they're crying for help… _but I have to keep on moving!_ "

Rei turned his head to Alex and said, "I know but...I feel that if I am not by your side, something will happen…and I can't lose you Alex! I just can't!"

Alex sighed for a moment before he answered, _"Why's that? Why is it do you keep following me then?! You've always been by my side and you never answered my question from a while back…"_

Rei grabbed Alex's hand as they stopped running while the megane looked at the Chiropteran standing before him. The megane looked into the Chiropteran's red eyes as he knew that he only got one chance to say it.

"… _It's because_ _ **I love you!**_ " said Rei, " _ **I love you** Alex!_ "

Alex gasped as Rei pulled him in for a hug as time was moving slowly between them. The Chiropteran's vision changed around him as he saw two people talking beneath the tree from a distance as a very faint conversation was heard:

**_You know…a very special person once told me that we'll solve things out together…he told me that in the beginning after I first came to Japan. Back then I was probably too afraid…but now I'm not._ **

**_You promised that I wouldn't go berserk when I was under the spell…you saved Haruka and I from the illusion that the Haus of the Heavens did to us….you even had talked to Leon about my safety and all of that…_ **

**_if we live another life again…I…I want to be with you…_ **

**_Then I'll be waiting…_ **

_**…** _ _**we'll have another chance someday.** _

_W-who was that_ , thought Alex as he closed his eyes and feel Rei's hug.

"Rei! Alex!" shouted Suiei Ryugazaki.

"S-Suiei…" gapsed Rei as he and Alex turned to see the Suiei God floating before them.

"I received word from brother Matsuoka. Rasputin and the Chivashi have installed speakers around the town to play that music again!" said Ryugazaki.

Alex gasped as Rei replied, "W-what!? We have to destroy them!"

"I need you Rei to hack the technology that connects to the music and the speakers before he starts to play the song again! Hopefully by locating them, we can destroy them before more lives are mutated and lost!" said Suiei Ryugazaki.

"R-Rei…go, please," said Alex as he smiled a little, "I…I believe in you."

"I'll go," replied Rei, "But please Alex…please be safe. I know you'll win this battle."

"T-thank you," answered the Chiropteran as he hugged Rei for a brief moment before letting go.

"We'll see each other soon," smiled Rei.

"… ** _I'll be waiting_** ," said Alex as he took off while Rei ran off with Suiei Ryugazaki in the opposite direction.

* * *

**South of Iwamara**

Aki turned and fired her radioactive gun, unleashing waves against an oncoming Megascolide. The gigantic worm hissed before dissolving into particles.

Sousuke fired more blasts while diving to dodge an attack while the pirates rode on their vehicles and slicing more of the worms into pieces.

"Stay back!" shouted Takeshi, "There's more on the way!"

Jadwiga stood next to Takeshi as they switched out the weapons while Sousuke turned and saw a megascolide trying to sneak behind Aki while fending off another.

"AKIIII!" shouted Sousuke as he grabbed her to the side while getting hit by the face of the gigantic worm. Aki gasped and fired her gun and blasted the worm back while Sousuke's back was sore and bleeding a little.

"Sousuke!" gasped Aki as she opened his shirt to see the blood cuts.

"I'll be fine," he answered.

"You're clearly not!" she replied as she opened a bag nearby and took out some bandage wrap to cover around his chest and back.

Sousuke moaned a little but smiled and said, "It's not that big of a mess. I can still fight."

Before Aki could reply, everyone gasped as they heard something in the background…

* * *

Back in the town, Makoto sliced down a Byatis Frog with his water spell while splashing an Oorn with his acid attack. Haruka stood back to back with Makoto as he unleashed his own magic against the monsters.

"You're still doing okay?" asked Haruka.

"Yeah," replied Makoto as his eyes glowed neon green and threw another acidic splash.

Haruka felt the drops of rain from the clouds as the weather began to drizzle. He smiled to himself as he wanted to embrace the rain.

"Haru! This isn't the time right now!" shouted Makoto as he dragged Haruka to the side, dodging the tentacles from the Cthulhu.

"Waters of the freestyle, go slash forth thy prey of corruption!" chanted Haruka, unleashing another attack.

Rin arrived in the scene with Nagisa as the red-hair sliced off the tentacles from the Cthulhu and the claws from the Oorn.

"Rin! Nagisa!" shouted Makoto while dodging a Byatis.

Haruka and Nagisa unleashed their powers against the gigantic frogs and sliced them in half while Rin checked on Makoto.

"You guys doing alright?" asked Nagisa.

"Yeah," said Haruka, "Rei and Alex set out to find Rasputin! We should probably join them now that you two have made it."

"We promised him that we would face that bastard together!" agreed Makoto.

"Right," smirked Rin.

"Let's go!" said Nagisa.

The four made their way on the main road to the Castle when they stopped at the sound of the music...

_"O_ _oooooooooooo...ooooooooooooooo...ooooooooooo...oooooooo...oooooooooooooo...hhhhaaaaaaaaaa...ooooooo…"_

Rin gasped as Haruka shouted, "T-that song!"

"H-how…!?" gasped Nagisa.

"This can't be!" gasped Makoto, "How did they get that song to play!?"

" _Ioooooo...soooonooooooo...laaa voceeeeee...che chimaaaaaa il tuo nomeeeeeeeee...stoooo cercandoteeee, amorrrrr, stoooo cercandoteeeee..._ "

"It sounds like it was recorded," said Makoto as he saw a few combatants beginning to mutate slowly.

"We have to stop this!" shouted Nagisa, "It's already starting!"

"Waters of the silence, protect our human hosts!" chanted Suiei Tachibana as their ears felt a tingling effect, bringing an immunity into them from the song's cursed spell.

"S-suie!" gasped Haruka as they turned to see the gods.

"Rei is on his way back," said Suiei Nanase, "Rasputin and the Chivashi took some of the technology from Aeuropa City and implanted speakers around...to turn the combatants to Chiropterans!"

"There's not much time before they start to transform more!" added Suiei Matsuoka.

"There has to be a source though where the technology is connected...Rei will be here to figure out where it all connects from," said Suiei Tachibana.

"Once he finds the source, we'll destroy it," said Suiei Hazuki.

Rei and Suiei Ryugazaki arrived while the megane was on his phone, trying to find the source as he muttered, "Just a bit…"

"R-Rei?" asked Haruka.

"GOT IT!" said the megane, "I know where it is! It's in the bar where Alex, Aki, and Anya were at!"

"Let's go then!" said Makoto.

Rin nodded and casted the traveling spell as the five readied to face whatever was in their destination.

* * *

**Iwamara Temple**

_" Dovvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee l'amooooooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…nienteeeeee rimaneeeeeee…sooooooollllllllltaaaaannntoo saaaaaaaaangueeeeee….e laaaaaa tristezzzaaaaaa prreeeeeeeeevaaaaallleeeeeee…_ "

"W-what is that song!?" gasped Awlida as she covered her ears.

Anastasia and the others covered their ears from the song as it echoed all over the area, slowly mutating some of the people into monsters.

"Th-that voice…" said Shirahama.

"It must be Rasputin," muttered Anastasia.

Akane chanted a spell in her foreign language as they watched a strange gel-barrier covering the area around them as the song was being blocked by the force field.

"This will buy us some time," said Akane, "The song won't hit us here…"

"Thank you!" replied Awlida.

"The Six Stars must reunite...time is running out...the song will turn people to Chiropterans..." explained Akane.

"W-what!?" gasped Anne.

"It turns people to Chiropterans…!?" trembled Shirahama.

"It's a curse...Rasputin's voice has created a hypnotizing phenomon where people who are born with the right genetic material...to become Chiropterans," said Anastasia.

"And what's worse...is that there is no way to reverse a Chiropteran made from a human back to their normal state," finished Akane.

"That's horrible!" gasped Awlida.

"Thank you for helping us…so uh…what's your name?" asked Anne.

"My name is Akane Chikako," replied the Tabukian girl, "My partner here is Masaru Taiki."

"I'm glad you are here with us," nodded Shirahama.

"Yes, thank you…I hope the others are fortunate to stop that song as well," said Awlida.

Akane nodded and turned to see the NTs still fighting the Chiropterans and the Acephlipterans. She could only pray for happy future for Nagisa and the others.

* * *

_"Il cuoreee miooooo….sanguinaaaaa per teeee per teeee…felicitaaaaa e loontaaaannaaaaaaa, striscioooooo nellllaaaaa….nellaaaaaaa oscuritaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… "_

Back down in the South, the other Pirates and members of "The Watcher's" managed to fend off the Megascolides as the last of the gigantic worms finally collapsed to the ground.

"Okay I think we got them down finally!" said Jadwiga.

The pirates cheered in victory as several of them began to soar off, heading North to meet up for the battle at Iwamara.

"I need one of you to come with me," said Takeshi as he turned to Sousuke and Aki.

"I'll go," replied Aki.

"Now wait a second!" answered Sousuke as he coughed, "You've fought so much…"

"Look at yourself," said Aki, "Those bruises and even your hands got a lot of cuts!"

"I'll be okay," smirked Sousuke.

"No, I won't let you," she answered, "Jadwiga, get Sousuke to the treatment!"

The leader nodded and shouted, "I'll need some medicals to stay; the rest of you, GO! GO TO IWAMARA! OUR BATTLE AWAITS THERE!"

"Hop on my vehicle Aki," said Takeshi, "And hang on!"

Aki turned to Sousuke and whispered, "Please hang on, okay?"

The medicals took Sousuke in while Aki got on the vehicle with Takeshi and soared out, heading to Iwamara. Sousuke could only pray that he and the others will meet again safely.

* * *

_"Ooooooooooooooooo…ooooooooooooooooooooohhhh…ooooooooohhooooohhhooooooooooo...ooooooooh…hohohoooooooooooooooooo…aaaaaahaaaaaaa…aaahhhahaaaaaa…aaaahhaaaaahhaaaaAAAAAAAAA!"_

Meanwhile the Five of the Stars return to the Bar where they see wiring all around leading to a gigantic box of computers and speakers. The music was so loud that it didn't sound like the actual song but rather pure energy that was unleashed.

"W-what's all of this!?" gasped Nagisa.

"It has to be the source!" said Haruka.

"Are we going to be able to do this?" asked Rin as Rei tried to hack into the systems. He tried to use his phone to see if he could shut it down at the very least but itw as not working.

"It's not working!" said Rei, "We have to…"

"Fuck the hacking!" replied Rin, his eyes glowing red, "Just destroy this piece of shit!"

Haruka's eyes begin to glow neon blue while Makoto's eyes glowed green with Naigsa and Rei's eyes glowing as well.

"For the team!" said Rin, linking hands with Makoto and Haruka, "For our reunion with Alex!"

The five stood together in a circle as they can feel their powers combining together thought it still feels like they were missing the last star. However, the powers linking between them were at least strong enough for this.

"We're going to becoe a family again!" said Makoto.

"SPIRALLLLLLLLL…SPLASSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they shouted as the five pieces of light swirled and unleashed a storm of powers, breaking the computer systems as everything around them turned bright.

* * *

Back on the road, Alex rushed through the darkness, hoping to get to the castle as soon as he could. He sensed a Chivashi nearby but he had to ignore it.

Suddenly, he stopped as he saw Rei standing right before him with a smile on his face.

"R-Rei!?" gasped Alex, "B-but…h-how?"

"Perhaps you should join me…Alex," said the fake Rei as he transformed into Reiji.

The Chiropteran readied his sword and replied, "I serve no one!"

"Oh?" he answered, "Then, tell me… _what do those boys mean to you?_ "

Alex growled as Reiji continued, "Soon, his children will soon wake up…filled in a world of Chiropterans. I cannot wait to see how it will unfold."

"You Chivashi care nothing but yourselves...and now you're turning innocent people into Chiropterans and using them for weapons and supplies like how you did to the people of Lha'li!" snapped Alex.

"It is the only way we can make a world of peace for his family…" said Reiji, "Alex, do you even know what is shed in the battle fields of war?"

"Shed in the battle fields," he muttered.

"Blood, sweat, and tears...yes. But most of all; money. Everything is for the sake of money...according to the humans. Humans continue to fight their silly wars...for the sake of their money gets shed. Our only crime is to supply those who start the wars..." explained the Chivashi.

"So you're starting wars?! How dare you!" shouted Alex.

"On the contrary, it is the humans who start wars...they give us the perfect chance...for us to use them. They shall dance in the palm of our hands," said Reiji, "And they will continue to do so until we no longer need them so they can be on total destruction!"

"You and the others used to be humans yourselves," replied Alex, "I know that because…"

"Yes," answered Reiji, "You linked your mind and soul to Rasputin while you hibernate…after your first 16 years of life you gave yourself a part to him…in hopes that he would grow up to understand from you.

"However, it bombarded when you triggered the Tragedy of Herisia…"

Reiji transformed into Rei as soared up to him, touching his face and said, "Give it up…Rasputin's wish will be granted. It's unacceptable and unforgivable that you would take on the side of the humans…if that's how you think about them…"

_"We were never meant to exist naturally in this world Reiji! It's time to put an end to all of this!"_ said Alex, _"We will return to where this world truly belongs!"_

"Heh, the world of mortality?" asked Reiji/Rei.

_"Yes, we ALL persish right here tonight,"_ answered Alex.

"I'm afraid your wish will never come true!" smirked Reiji/Rei.

Before either could strike, they both heard noises as Takeshi and Aki arrived at the scene with their weapons at the ready.

"Takeshi!" gasped Alex, "Aki!"

"We'll take him down," replied Aki.

"You still insist on putting up a fight!" growled Reiji/Rei, "Like master and apprentice I suppose…but you both are no match for me you stupid humans!"

"Alex, **_you must fight now_** ," said Takeshi.

"He's staying right HERE!" growled Reiji as he tried to attack but was forced to dodge the radioactive blast.

Reiji hissed and transformed back to his Chivashi form while Alex continued to run, getting closer to the castle. Takeshi and Aki readied their radioactive guns as Reiji contemplated on how he was going to kill them.

_And finally…_

* * *

**Tottori Castle, Tottori Region**

_"Quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii laaaa voceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, d'amooooreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee chheeeee nonnnn viveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….maaaaaa nooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn moriiiiirrraaaaaaa maiiiiiiiiii….maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii…..maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….oooooooooooooooohhhhhhh….ohhhhhhhh…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"_

The castle stood with its sheer beauty as Rasputin continued to sing ever after the loss of transmission. He knew that it would be his greatest hit once it was all said and done. However, it wouldn't be long until it was time…

Alex finally arrived at the courtyard of the castle as he saw Rasputin's back turned towards him as the younger brother stopped singing.

Rasputin turned around to see his brother standing at the bottom of the castle. The younger brother shrugged a smile and pulled out his sword, pointed it downwards with his innocent looking, youthful face and eyes. Alex readied his sword as the two Chiropteran Kings stared at each other's' eyes.

Finally, the time has come… _the main attraction!_

" ** _Well come on, big brother Alex_** ," smirked Rasputin, eyes glowing green with envy.

" _Rasputin,_ " answered Alex, his eyes glowing red with anger and fury.

**~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 9 PV~**

**Rasputin** : So my dear big brother…you've wanted to kill me? Haven't you forgotten your mistakes?

**Alex** : I have not, and I won't let you make them anymore!

**Rasputin** : Oh? Even after when the world accuses you for the Tragedy of Herisia?

**Alex** : …that's why I'm going to end this! I will protect this world from the likes of you!

**Rasputin** : We'll just have to wait and see who is right about that, ne?

**Alex** : …I swear I will fulfill my wish!

**Rasputin** : *laughs* eh-HAHAHAHA! You are such a fool…big brother!

**Alex** : Next time, Free! **_The Last Prince; Alex vs. Rasputin!_** _I swear to you, this is going to end here and now!_

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**_Episode 9:_ ** **_ザラストプリンス_ ** **_;_ ** **_アレックス対ラスプーチン_ ** **_!_ ** **_The Last Prince; Alex vs. Rasputin!_ **

**Flashback: 30+ Years Ago**

Alex stood in Jadwiga's office, carrying his sword to the side. He has completed another set of training for his time but it was almost his hibernation period to start again.

"I see you've been learning well," said Jadwiga as she was writing on paper with a quill.

"I know," he answered, "But…I need to tell you something."

"Oh?" she asked, "What is it."

"I need you to promise me," said Alex, " ** _To fulfil my wish…when it's all over_**."

"A-Alex," began Jadwiga, getting a bit concerned.

"It's the only way," he answered, "It cannot be done by other means."

The leader was going to say something when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

A young boy stepped into the room and was looking around in his mid-teens. Alex turned to see him with a small smile on his face.

"I want you to meet Takeshi Kinsale. His father works for me here but now that you'll be sleeping again soon, I guess it's irrelevant," explained Jadwiga, "However, when you wake up again; he will work with you."

"Pleased to meet you," said Takeshi as he bowed.

"No need to do that," blushed Alex as he laughed a little, "But…I hope you ready when that day I return."

"Can you leave us for a bit?" asked Jadwiga, "We'll meet you right out."

"Sure thing," replied Takeshi as he left the room.

Once it was the two of them again, Alex turned to her and said, " ** _My wish…is…_** _"_

* * *

**Days Later…**

Alex sat on the hill that overlooked the HQ of The Watcher's, watching the sun setting down a bit. The last few days were exhausting as he was getting more sleepy spells going on. However, he wanted to at least enjoy the scenery one more time before he entered his period of rest.

Takeshi arrived and sat down next to him, much to Alex's surprise.

"Oh?" asked Alex, "Why did you come here?"

"Well," he said, "I was curious about you. Is it true that you lived for over 100 years?"

"I've lived for as long as I can remember," said the Chiropteran with a smirk on his face, looking at the skies, "However, I made a promise to protect this world...because of the monsters that keep threatening. I could only wish I be out much longer though...it's unfair to sleep for that long of a period of time.

"Sometimes…I wish I had friends."

Takeshi blushed and asked, "C-can I be one?"

Alex turned to him and smiled, "Well of course! I do get annoyed at times though because of my Chiropteran nature but…"

"As long as it's you, I can handle it," said Takeshi.

The two turned to see Jadwiga and a little girl as the wind picked up a warm breeze. Jadwiga turned to the little girl with a smile on her face.

"Don't be afraid," said Jadwiga, "He's not going to hurt you."

Gerogia walked over as she was feeling more nervous but she looked into Alex's golden eyes and felt something about him as if he was human.

"And you are…?" asked Takeshi.

"Georgia," said the little girl, looking at Alex with fear, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why would I hurt you?" asked Alex, laughing, "We'll be friends forever, okay?"

"S-sure," blushed Georgia as Takeshi chuckled.

Alex turned to the sunlight but his eyes were getting heavy again. The two watched as the Chiropteran lied down on the ground and closed his eyes. Jadwiga rushed up to check on him but realized that he has just entered his hibernation stage; his breathing was much slower and the pulse was almost nonexistent.

"H-he fell asleep!" said Georgia.

"He's going to rest for a while now," replied Jadwiga, resting her hand on his head, "We have to return him back."

Jadwiga led the two on the Hover bikes with an extra seat connector that held the carriage behind them. It took several hours to fly to Iwamara but they made it by around 3 in the morning or so. She woke Georgia and Takeshi up as they brought Alex's body to the abandoned temple before them.

Georgia was amazed by the sight of the ocean and commented, "It looks nice out here...I wish I could make a living."

"Someday you just might," smiled Jadwiga, "After all, we'll need someone to watch over him."

Takeshi and Jadwiga placed Alex's body inside the tomb as the Chiropteran took on a fetal-like position. They closed up the tomb and knew that it would be a long time before they could see him again.

" ** _I'll fulfill your wish_** ," muttered Jadwiga.

* * *

**Present Time: Tottori Castle, Iwamara**

Mariko stood hidden from the courtyard with the two cocoons in his hands. He was surprised that Rei didn't show up with Alex but was not too surprised that he himself had made it. He stared at them while hiding in the shadows.

He turned to the cocoons and said, "Hush...little ones…and wait. Your time will be here soon."

The cocoons vibrated softly as Mariko knew that it was all of a matter of time before they would hatch and a new generation of Chiropterans will be born.

The Chivashi turned to the battle and muttered, " _Finally…the main attraction_."

* * *

Back in the courtyard, Rasputin walked across the bridge before taking down the stairs, dragging the sword by his side. His clothes were very elaborate and fancy but it was all feminine-like and his face was similar to one of the people back in Alex's dreams.

_W-why, does he look like that kid_ , thought Alex as he never left his eye off of Rasputin, _He keeps changing forms to fool me._

The sword clanged and scratched the rock of the stairs while Rasputin kept a smile on his face. He turned his head to Alex with a sneer.

" ** _Big brother, why are you trying to kill me?_** " asked the younger twin, walking closer to the bottom of the steps.

Alex stared at him with anger, hatred, and vengeance put together as one. He knew he had a lot to say but he had to keep it short as possible.

" _Our mere existence has caused so many people such sorrow and suffering. 18 years of blood and 144 years of our lives have damaged this world_ ," he replied, gripping his sword at the ready, " _And that's why I'm going to kill you Rasputin!_ "

Rasputin stopped walking and answered, " ** _But…you see it's not my fault. I don't really understand the humans, brother. And I know that the humans don't understand us either._** "

"No that's not true!" gasped Alex, " _They have been important people of my life whether I remember them or not! It doesn't even matter if I am related to them by blood or adopted!_ "

Rasputin smirked to himself while Alex lectured, " _Even after they found out that I was a Chiropteran, Rei never left my side! Haruka and the other boys did not judge me for what I have sinned upon! And…my mother…she remained by my mom till the end!_ "

Rasputin turned his head to look at his brother and said, "But… _you're still a_ _ **Chiropteran**_ _big brother!_ "

Alex gasped as he had to remember what he was.

" ** _EH-HAHAHAHA, you got upset_**!" laughed Rasputin, shaking his head.

" _You just don't understand…you never were to begin with_ ," muttered Alex.

" ** _Gee, I wonder why? We're brothers_** ," said Rasputin, " ** _Both you and I were born from our true mother…_** "

Alex's eyes narrowed as Rasputin continued, " _But now you accuse me of not understanding? How foolish of you! You realize that was pretty hurtful…out of the both of us, only you were able to see the outside world and embraced it!_ _ **Remember only you were treated like a human! Only you could experience happiness! And only you were permitted to have fun.**_ "

"Oh Raspy…" said Alex, feeling almost sorry for him. He remembered his days with The Watcher's while Rasputin was locked away for a while and then later living in revenge thanks to Pandora's brainwash teachings.

The skies flashed with light from the lightning as Rasputin transformed to his original, stronger looking form as he walked over to Alex slowly with his eyes glowing green.

" ** _You've been a selfish young man…I saw what you and Rei did together that one night…the full moon,_** " said Rasputin, " ** _Funny…how that moon can give you relief_**."

Alex took ready on his sword as his hands were getting sweaty and nervous.

"I had enough of this!" growled the younger chiropteran, "You doubted yourself that night on your mission in Herisia…you allowed me to be a part of you."

"And that is why I must…" began Alex.

"That's why you what, brother?" asked Rasputin.

Alex pointed his blade to Rasputin and replied, _"Since that day, that fateful day when I killed those people while you hijacked my body, I've been allowed to exist_ _ **for the sole purpose of killing you, Rasputin!**_ _"_

Rasputin swung his blade out as well and replied, " _My? You're trying to kill me only to justify your existence?_ _ **To gain forgiveness after what you've done with your bare hands?**_ "

He pulled the blade toward himself while crossing his heart with his hand and replied, " ** _You're not just selfish Alex…you're totally deluded._** "

* * *

**Iwamara Temple**

Rasputin's song stopped as the Tabukists and Starrists armies alongside with Akane broke the barrier out and readied for more Chiropterans and monsters.

"The song…" said one of the fighters.

"It stopped," replied another.

The Chiropterans screeched and soared down to attack the temple but the magic from the Starrists and the weapons of the Tabukists repelled them away as much as possible.

"That song is gone for now," muttered Anastasia.

"Thank god!" sighed Shirahama in relief, "I'm ready to fight those suckers! Let me have 'em!"

"Yeah, let's go finish them!" agreed Anne, turning to Awlida.

"Yes," nodded Awlida, "For Haruka, Makoto, and our friends!"

_And…to my Matsuura_ , thought Awlida, _my love…_

Anastasia turned to see a member from The Watcher's asking her to get Anne.

"I see," she answered as she turned to Anne and said, "Hey, Anne! Your father has arrived in the region. You want to join me on meeting him up? He's going to need some assistance and we need to deliver him the current report on the town."

Anne turned to Shirahama and said, "Shira, stay with Awlida; don't let anything happen to her."

"You too," he answered as he hugged her, "Be careful out there!"

"T-thank you," she replied and turned to Anastasia, "Let's go."

"You can borrow my vehicle down by the steps," said Akane as she casted another exploding spell at the Chiropteran.

"CASTELLA!" shouted some of the Starrists as they used their magic to explode the monsters into guts.

* * *

Meanwhile, the five boys reappeared back on the road as they saw an explosion from the bar down below as a result of the destruction from combining their powers. They barely escaped on time when they destroyed the computers as the music from Rasputin's song was no later playing.

"…I feel bad for that place," said Rin, "Now how are we going to party after this?"

"Maybe we can rebuild it somehow…" replied Rei.

"I don't think we'll have much time for that…" answered Nagisa.

"We don't' have much time left right now, we have to back him up!" said Haruka.

"Let's go then!" answered Makoto, running on the road, "We need to keep our powers to recharge!"

They ran at least a couple of miles or two when the ground began to shake and tremble ahead of them. The road exploded before them as several megascolides appeared and charged down to eat them.

"SHIT!" growled Rin as he and the others narrowly dodged them and readied his sword.

"We need to kill them quickly!" said Rei as he took out his sword.

Makoto readied his vase just as one of the worms descended down again; Haruka summoned a water slash with his sword as he chopped it in half.

"Rei to your left!" shouted Nagisa as another one was sneaking behind the megane.

Rei turned and jumped to the side while Nagisa charged up and sliced its head off. Makoto threw more splashes of acidic solution at the worms, dissolving them and burning their tissues/organs to slush.

"You guys!" shouted Rin, "We need to get to the forest and keep moving form there!"

Haruka turned to see the damage on the roads that were caused by the megascolides when they emerged out from the ground. It was clearly too dangerous to keep on moving that way but they had to get to Alex as soon as possible.

"Come on then!" said Haruka as he jumped into the forest.

"H-haru!" cried Makoto as he goes in after narrowly dodging the megascolide.

Nagisa grabbed Rin's hand as the two along with Rei jumped into the forest, running to escape the gigantic worms.

* * *

In the darkness of time and space, Suiei Marotta felt weaker and weaker; his magic…was almost gone. His life…was almost gone too. He could feel Alex's wish in his mind as he realized what it was going to do should it be fulfilled.

"A-alex…" he coughed, " _N-no…if you-your wish…is granted…_ "

He vomited up water and magical energy as he could feel Rasputin trying to probe him.

"SHUT UP YOU!" hissed Rasputin's echoing voice, "I'm going to fight him…just as it's been foretold!"

_Rasputin…you ate Alex's memories…and doing so, you ate me…thanks to that, he was unable to remember everything_ , thought Suiei.

* * *

Back in the skies of Duniya, the Five Suiei Gods floated together as they were trying to reach out to the last star.

"He's getting weaker," said Suiei Tachibana.

Suiei Nanase turned to see a giant flock of Chiropterans and Acephlipterans soaring their way. He unleashed a gigantic blast of water at them, knocking them into the seas.

"They have to hurry!" gasped Suiei Hazuki.

"Yes, Alex is…" began Suiei Ryugazaki when he turned to narrowly dodge a Chiropteran attacking them. Suiei Tachibana snapped his fingers, using his power to freeze its wings as the monster fell into the seas.

"Nobody messes with my Nagisa!" said Suiei Hazuki as he snaps his fingers and created water spheres over the monsters's heads.

"The same with my Rei!" growled Suiei Ryugazaki, unleashing water spears, stabbing the monsters down.

"I don't understand these beasts," said Nanase, "Where are they even from?!"

"That's certainly another mystery that we need to solve here," nodded Matsuoka.

"Those brainless little beasts are going to be rid for the last time!" hissed Hazuki.

"...If they really do come from a place, we need to track at least where they are from," agreed Ryugazaki.

Nanase felt a sense in the air as he could feel Haruka and the others running, "Let's go…we have to seek them out!"

The others nodded as they vanished into the mists, heading back to land.

* * *

**Chirottori Castle**

"W-who's there?" asked Tesseract as he stared at the darkness before him. He kept the book hidden as much as possible.

Pandora stepped into the room and said, "Honey, what on Duniya are you doing down here? You can't smell the battle cries in the air?"

"I…I do," he replied.

The Mother of the Chiropterans giggled and said, "You know...you've made soooo many mistakes. But I let you live...not because of love."

Tesseract grunted as he was not surprised by this but the dark lady continued, "Because your powers are much more efficient than Dodecadron's...his power was nothing compared to yours. Up until now, I let you live just so I could have you in need for your powers...but I've learned something in one of our notes about Rasputin long ago..."

"What are you trying to get at!?" growled Tesseract.

"You remember...18 years ago...Rasputin took over his body because that flawed child of his tried to put his own heart into him...he wanted him to live a happy life," said Pandora, "But I told him the TRUTH...I told him what he needed to know...so he could do the job for me. Don't think your games you played back then were something I didn't know about.

"But as for what I discovered...I too, possess that ability...to eat memories and to rewrite them...but my own memories went scrambling too...up until now. Thanks to you, I now can obtain the powers of the 4th Dimension...powers that I should have had...long ago…powers that I once had until my exile!"

Tesseract gasped as he remembered that day…that fateful day when the universe was first created. While he was in a different form, he remembered that the universe was only mean to exist to use the elements and create from there.

"So you finally remembered," said Tesseract as he readied himself, "I guess I got no choice but to put an end to all of this!"

He unleashed his powers against her, trying to trap her to a portal but the beast smirked and flicked her fingers, turning the portal around and changed the location inside.

"I don't need you…anymore," she replied, pushing the portal towards him, "I will take back what was mine! Thanks to those bastards…I was unable to…but now…I shall. _And it all starts with your demise…_ _ **Iwatobi!**_ _"_

Tesseract stood as the portal swallowed him inside as Pandora laughed wickedly. She walked over to the book and opened the pages.

"Reveal me…your secrets," she hissed.

* * *

Back outside, Reiji unleashed another blast of energy from his staff. Aki and Takeshi dodged it as the heat from the blast softened the road to almost at lava-like temperatures.

"Haven't you realized it yet," hissed the Chivashi, firing another, "It's no use to dodge or hide from me!?"

Aki dove down while Takeshi twisted to the side, narrowly dodging the heat.

"Aki!" said Takeshi, "You must hurry back!"

"I won't!" she argued, "This is not safe for you either!"

"There are others that need your assistance," he answered.

"And what about you?" she asked as she saw Reiji readying another blast.

Anastasia and Anne arrived as they saw the scene. Takeshi turned his head to see his daughter before him.

"Dad...DAD!" screamed Anne as she got off and ran.

Reiji smirked and fired the blast towards Anne.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Aki as she fired her gun at the Chivashi but missed. Anastasia took hers out and fired it, finally striking him down but the blast from the Chivashi was soaring down slowly as time seemed to have stopped for a moment. The Chivashi turned into mush as the radiation from the gun smothered him down.

Takeshi ran as fast as he could, shielding Anne from the blast as it struck him, burning his clothes and several areas of the skin.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he shouted.

"DAD NOOOOOOO!" screamed Anne as the impact caused him to collapse, falling into her hands.

Aki and Anastasia gasped at the sight as his burnt skin patches cracked open from the burns, leading it to become 3rd degree burns and a few areas of 4th and 5th degree burns.

"A-Anne…" coughed Takeshi.

"Da-dad?" asked Anne as her face was beginning to tear up.

"Please tell me there's still a way to save you!" she cried, "PLEASE!"

"I...I'm so-sorry," he moaned as he tried to make a smile, "S-save him...p-please…and-"

"And what?" she asked as her breathes were getting heavier with sadness.

"T-take it…" he muttered as the necklace broke off of him from the heat but to her surprise, it was mostly intact.

"I'll protect him," she said, "But please don't go…don't leave me!"

"I-I love you…sw-sweetie…" he said as he closed his eyes for the last time as his hands fell from her. Anne gasped and cried while holding him.

"D-dad, d-aaaad…oh DADDDD!" she cried as her tears rained down from her cheeks. Anastaisa and Aki walked up to her for comfort but it was going to take a long time…or perhaps never, for Anne to get over this.

_18 years_ , she thought, _I am so glad we finally reunited…but still…I'll never forget._

Anne wiped her tears and said, "We have to go."

"He's waiting for us," nodded Aki as she stared at the castle ahead.

"Brother…" muttered Anastasia.

* * *

"Graaaaah!" growled Alex as he slammed his sword against Rasputin's. The younger brother jumped back and narrowed his eyes at him.

" _So you're saying…_ " hissed Rasputin, " _Chiropterans_ _ **shouldn't be allowed to EXIST?!**_ "

Alex grunted as he walked up towards him with his sword ready. However, Rasputin stood there with a smirk on his face.

" _Does this mean…_ _ **you'll kill my babies as well big brother**_ **?** " asked Rasputin.

Alex's eyes widened in shock as he turned to see Mariko holding the two cocoons in his hands; each of them were the new generation of the Chiropteran line.

" _Aw…aren't they the cutest things_?" smiled Rasputin, " _My two adorable baby children_."

The elder brother gripped on his sword as he knew that this was not the time to ask questions but to kill him once and for all.

" _So what do you plan to do about yourself Alex?_ " asked Rasputin darkly.

He paused for a moment before replying, **_"...I know...I'm a Chiropteran...as well!"_**

* * *

The other teammates of the Magic Six ran through the forest as Rei led them on the route to the Tottori Castle. It was still ways to go but they had to get there to back up Alex and defeat Rasputin.

"It looks safe so far," said Rin as he used his x-ray vision to check their surroundings.

"I hope we're not too late," muttered Makoto, worried.

"Me too," whispered Rei as he was feeling nervous but kept on running as fast as his legs could carry.

"Alex-chan is strong! He'll be alright," smiled Nagisa, "But he knows we're here for him!"

* * *

**Iwamara Temple**

Awlida and the other pirates readied their weapons with Shirahama as they were going to go help with the NTs but Akane shook her head and said, "I think you both should get moving soon."

"Akane?" asked Masaru, "Wh-what's going on?"

She turned to him and replied, "It's alright now, we got plenty of people here...The Starrists have to prepare the temple anyway...the Sixth Star will finally awaken."

"Starrists?" asked Shirahama.

"Who are they?" asked Awlida.

"It's our religion," said Akane, "We believe in the Six Stars and that they will return to this world to bring order and peace...for everyone. You've seen five of them already...but the last one must rise and reunite."

She turned to five of the Starrists combatants and gave them a nod of approval. The five Starrists clasped their hands together and bowed to the statues of Ryugazaki, Nanase, Tachibana, Hazuki, and Matsuoka.

_"Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu o mzaha, kusikia maombi yetu. Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu oh mzaha, Splash nje ya maji ya imani, tumaini na upendo!"_ chanted the first one.

( **English** : Heavens o Mighty, Heavens o Lightly, hear our prayers. Heavens o Mighty, Heavens oh Lightly, splash out the water of faith hope and love!)

_"Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu o mzaha, kusikia maombi yetu. Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu oh mzaha, mwisho laana giza katika neno hili!"_ sang the second Starrists.

( **English** : Heavens o Mighty, Heavens o Lightly, hear our prayers. Heavens o Mighty, Heavens oh Lightly, end the dark curse in this word!)

"W-what are they doing?" asked Awlida.

Akane hushed her lips and said, "Praying for the Suiei Gods...let them be. But you might want to close your eyes once the light shines..."

_"Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu o mzaha, kusikia maombi yetu. Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu oh mzaha, kufufua nyota mwisho wa bahari!"_ chanted the third starrist.

( **English** : Heavens o Mighty, Heavens o Lightly, hear our prayers. Heavens o Mighty, Heavens oh Lightly, revive the last star of the seas!)

_"Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu o mzaha, kusikia maombi yetu. Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu oh mzaha, basi sita kuungana pamoja!"_ sang the fourth.

( **English** : Heavens o Mighty, Heavens o Lightly, hear our prayers. Heavens o Mighty, Heavens oh Lightly, let the six reunite together!)

_"Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu o mzaha, kusikia maombi yetu. Mbinguni o nguvu, Mbingu oh mzaha, Splash nje ya maji ya imani, tumaini na upendo!"_ chanted the fifth prayer.

( **Engish:** Heavens o Mighty, Heavens o Lightly, hear our prayers. Heavens o Mighty, Heavens oh Lightly, splash out the water of faith hope and love!)

The temple began to glow slowly as the five statues began to unleash colors of green, blue, purple, pink and red.

"You guys better shield your eyes!" said Masaru.

Shirahama and Awlida covered themselves to the floor as Akane closed her eyes along with Masaru to continuing praying and chanting.

* * *

Haruka gasped as he saw his necklace glowing brightly along with the others.

"W-what's going on!?" said Makoto.

Rin turned to see a gigantic tower of light reaching out to the skies above as Nagisa pointed it out to the brightness.

"W-what's that!?" asked Rei.

Makoto felt his magic linking to all of his body as if it was growing stronger by the minute…could it be?

"Alex…did he get his magic back?!" gasped Rei.

"His memories…he must have got them finally!" smiled Nagisa.

"We can only hope though," said Rin, "But let's back him up!" said Rin

The forest around them shook and several trees collapsed in front of them as Byatis croaked loudly with several Chiropterans flying around them and a few megascolides exploding from the ground and ready to kill them.

"Just when something good happens," growled Rin.

"You and I, Haru," said Makoto as he grabbed Haruka's hand.

"W-what!?" asked Rei.

"The rest of you keep moving!" said Haruka, "You have to get to Alex!"

"Come on you guys!" shouted Rin as he unleashed a blast of water to escape the circle of monsters.

"Very well then," said Nagisa as he and Rin ran with Rei to escape the circle of monsters while Makoto and Haruka linked their hands together to combine their powers in a dual blast of water mixed in with some ice and vapor.

* * *

The trio got back onto the roads but saw that they were damaged and ruined by the megascolides that erupted from there with cracks and pits on the path.

"Looks like…w-what!? Nagisa?" asked Rin, "W-what are you doing?!"

The blonde summoned the compendium as he looked at the page that talked about the items.

"Don't you guys remember?" replied Nagisa, "There's a set of materials that will bring forth a miracle! Rei-chan, Alex told you what he saw through that, right?"

"Y-yes…" said Rei, "He said that they will help him recover everything…"

Nagisa took out the three crystals and the mirror while Rin opened to the page to read the list of items that were needed.

"Hmm…it says we need a sword still," said Rin, "I'll try mines!"

Rin took out his sword and placed it down by the items but nothing happened. He gave a shrug as Rei picked it up and handed it back to him.

"I'll try mines," replied Rei as he took out his weapon and set it down.

"Not working," muttered Nagisa.

"SHIT! We can't be screwing too much time!" growled Rin.

Nagisa read the page and replied, "But it says that the sword has a design…so rare and foreign that it hasn't been seen for ages. Rei-chan…do you think…?"

Rei gasped as he finally knew what it could be; it was The Dragon Kopis Sword!

"A-Alex has it!" gasped Rei, "The Dragon Kopis Sword!"

"Wh-what?!" gasped Rin and Nagisa.

"After I found Alex a while ago, we went to a shop and the owner of it looked really familiar…but that isn't important now," explained Rei, "Anyway, he traded out his old sword for the one that he's using now and it had a rare design on there! I'm sure that's what we need!"

"Yes!" said Nagisa.

"I just pray we are not too late," nodded Rin.

"I hope not," agreed Rei as he felt worried.

Before either of them could move on to the castle, they turned to see several Oorn, Cthulhu, Nachas Spiders, and some Acephlipterans.

"Shit!" snarled Rin, "Rei! Go take the items! Nagisa and I will deal with these bitches…"

"Go, Rei-chan!" said Nagisa.

"Be careful you two," he replied as the megane vanished the items to his magic and dashed off.

* * *

Aki and Anastasia took out a blanket and covered Takeshi up while Anne held onto her late father's hand. First it was Matsuura and then her father…her closest friend left was Makoto but now that he is with Haruka…

_But I made new friends with Awlida and Shirahama_ , she thought, _I'll be okay…but for now…_

"We still need back up," said Aki, "We cannot proceed to help Alex or get Takeshi out and put for proper rest."

The weather finally began to rain a little as droplets of water finally hit the area. Anne turned to Anastasia and said, "Maybe you should go to him…"

Before the princess could reply, they turned to see several members of The Watcher's along with a truck vehicle. Together, they brought Takeshi inside the back of the load.

"Go Anne, it's best if you stay with them…and him," said Aki, "They'll keep you and him safe."

"A-Aki!" gasped Anastasia as she pointed out to someone in the distance. They turned to see Rei arriving at the scene as the megane breathed heavily from the running.

"W-we have to get to Alex…quickly!" he said.

Aki turned to Anastasia with a nod as the former said, "I'll go back up Rei. Keep Anne some company at least."

"Very well…and…Rei?" she asked.

"Y-yes?" he replied.

"…please don't lose him," said Anastasia as she and Anne got onto the truck and left with the watchers.

"I won't," he vowed quietly as he turned to run with Aki, heading to the castle.

* * *

Haruka dodged the attack from the Byatis as Makoto threw another acidic splash at the Megascolides. The Chiropterans screeched loudly and soared down to grab Haruka but Makoto brought him to safety while throwing up a water shield.

"Makoto! We have to combine our powers again!" said Haruka.

"Wouldn't have that it any other way…Haru-chan!" chuckled Makoto.

"Oh quit the –chan," he sighed.

The two linked hands as Makoto chanted, "We are always here…in my base…your pace…"

"Waters of the sea…rain mercicless judgement upon our prey!" said Haruka as the two unleashed a rain of icicles on the monsters with a slash of water slicing several of the monsters down in their duo powers. The Megascolides, Chiropterans, and Byatis collapsed and were impaled by the sharpness as blood and guts spewed all around.

"I think we got them finally," said Makoto.

"We need to keep moving!" replied Haruka as the two held hands together and ran.

"H-Haru…you know…" answered the taller boy, "I hope Alex will forgive me…after what I said to Rei a while ago."

"Ma-Makoto?" asked Haruka.

"I've been hard on him in the beginning...it's not fair for me to be this harsh...He was your love back on Earth after all...and with that, I don't want him to feel hurt ever again," he explained, "And now on this world...I've hurt Rei as well...but I know it's going to be okay once we win this."

Haruka kept silent as the taller one said, "It's meaningless... _if I don't swim with all of you_... _espeically you_ Haru-chan!"

"T-that's right…" answered Haruka as he remembered that night at the festival, "You said that to me…and yes, I did love him as we lived our lives on Earth. Things have changed and you and I are together…but in our hearts…we all love each other…"

"Our hearts for each other belong to us...the Magic Six!" smiled Makoto.

The two narrowly dodged another Chiropteran as Haruka fired a blast as he muttered, " _The Magic Six…"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin dodged a Cthulhu and thrusted his sword to slice down the tentacles while Nagisa created another slash at the Acephlipteran in half.

"I…I remember…how we first met," said Rin as he sliced down an Oorn and dodged a Nachas, "I came to the school...and back then, I swore that we would become the team! Just like what the Compendium showed us!"

Nagisa slashed down at the Cthulhu and jumped back to a rock while slashing down a Chiropteran as he replied, "Rin-chan….I remember how much fun we had while we swam together! The relay and all!"

"It was once four of us…and five with Rei…" said Rin.

"And six with Alex," smiled Nagisa as he turned to stab down a Nachas.

"I was with Rei...keeping our sexy butterfly stable...you with Makoto..." began Rin when he turned to see a swarm of Oorn and he unleashed his blast of water, throwing them back to the seas, "We faced several challenges…both fighting and swimming!"

"But we keep ourselves to win to stay together…" said Nagisa.

Rin slashed at the Cthulhu and replied, "Na-Nagisa…let's make out later once this is said and done, okay?!"

"Hehehe, about time you said soething romantic!" smirked the blonde as he stoo back to back with his lover.

Rin dodged the claws from the Oorn but a Chiropteran slashes a part of his clothes and a little bit of his skin as blood spilled out.

"RIN!" gasped Nagisa as his eyes glowed from hot pink to vermillion red and said, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY RIN!"

Nagisa created icicle claws on his hands and began to slash his way down violently with a sadistic smile on his face. Rin fell to his knees but did his best to stay up. He turned to hear Haruka's echoing voice from the distance.

"Waters of the Free…slash down thy beasts of shadow!" chanted Haruka as a storm of sharp rain stabbed the monsters around.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Hurry!" shouted Nagisa, "Quickly!"

The other two rushed to the scene and saw Rin with the blood on his back. Haruka and Nagisa turned to combat the monsters while Makoto chanted from his vase to heal Rin's injuries. Finally, the monsters seemed to back off which allowed them to regroup.

"We have to keep going!" said Makoto.

"Yes, Alex is facing off Rasputin…and Rei is trying to get to him," nodded Nagisa, "We figured out the final object for the Compendium Riddle!"

"W-what!?" gasped Makoto.

"It's Alex's sword…" said the blonde, "Only with that sword and the objects we can get Alex back to human again!"

"But he has to defeat Rasputin though," said Haruka.

"He will," replied Rin as he got on his feet as his eyes glowed crimson red, "We will reunite…for this team!"

"Let's go then!" nodded Nagisa as the four held their hands together and rushed through the road.

* * *

Aki ran side by side with Rei as she could feel the megane's determined attitude to reunite with the last member of the team.

It was only like yesterday when she first met the four; Rin, Makoto, Naigsa, and Haruka at the Iwatobi Elementary Swimming Club and things evolved from there…their magic, their gods, Rei…Alex…and many others both friends and foes.

The castle stood tall and mighty before them but they still had to get through the entrances and the stairs before they could reach the final battle.

She could only pray to herself while Rei thought to himself, _I have to reunite with him…he has to remember before it's all too late!_

* * *

Back at the castle, the weather began to rain a little as the two Chiropteran Kings stared at each other. It has been far too long for revenge and now…the time has come!

" _I have nothing more to say to you_ ," hissed Alex as he pressed his thumb on the sword, activating his blood power with his eyes glowing red.

Rasputin smirked and did the same with his sword as his eyes glowed green, " ** _Nor I to you…_** "

After a brief pause, Alex charged for the attack, "RAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

Rasputin clashed his sword against Alex's and jumped back to propel himself forward, trying to slash him down. Alex dodged the attack and turned around to clash blades again. Their glowing eyes were fueled with anger, vengeance, and destruction as both parties were locked in duel of the dance.

Alex jumped back just as Rasputin almost grabbed him for the kill and clashed swords again. The skies grew heavy as thunder and lightning struck around.

Mariko smiled at the sight and said, "Oh how beautiful."

He watched the two as he kept tight on the babies, keeping them as warm as possible.

"A Tale of Two Brothers… _one fighting for humanity…the other fighting for the beast_ ," he muttered when he saw the cocoons cracking a little, "Oh, looks like they'll hatch."

Jadwiga pointed her gun behind Mariko's neck and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay," he muttered, "Put the gun down…I'm not going to hurt you."

"Save your cries for your death, Chivashi!" growled Jadwiga as she readied the trigger.

"Don't you see," replied Mariko, showing her the cocoons "Why should I fight you when I got these?"

Jadwiga wasn't too surprised to see this as she knew what this could mean for the battle.

"They are Rasputin's children…born from the mother in Lha'li back when it was still a paradise," explained the Chivashi, "But anyway, I have no reason to fight while I am on duty of keeping them warm. See, just look behind you."

Jadwiga turned to see Alex and Rasputin fighting away to no end as their swords clashed at each other and their eyes still glowing with power.

"The real duel here was only meant to be fought by the…two kings. I'm only here to see…how it all ends," said Mariko.

"…You're right," she answered, lowering her gun, "The fight is theirs."

Alex clashed his blade against Rasputin as the younger Chiropteran jumped over him and was heading to one of the walls. Alex followed right behind him but felt the sleepiness coming back to him.

"What's the matter?" smirked Rasputin, "You feel sleepy?"

Alex growled and jumped back just before Rasputin could stab him. Time was running out as he knew that it was going to be his hibernation cycle again if he fails to defeat him.

_I got no other choice_ , thought Alex as the thunder and lightning struck again.

Rasputin tore off a part of his garments since the clothes were getting wet and heavy to fight. Alex did the same with his Arabian clothes as he tore off his cloak and tossed it to the side.

The two brothers stared at each other as they knew that this was the final moment before one side could win and the other will fall.

" ** _Here we go_** ," hissed Rasputin as he readied his blade and scraped more blood to the sword.

Alex replied by getting his sword ready as well, pressing his thumb to drip more blood down. He could feel his heart racing with determination and fear at the same time but there was no other way out of this mess.

"HUAAAAAH!" charged Rasputin as he soared over to Alex.

The elder brother stood in place and readied himself and cried, "HEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Alex…" said Jadwiga as she saw their swords drenched in blood from each other.

Aki and Rei arrived to see them exploding blood out from each other as their swords stabbed together. They both pulled the swords out from each other while Rasputin's blade broke in half and Alex dropped his down and fell to his knees.

At first it all seemed to quiet and strange for a moment but then the world around Alex's eyes changed as he saw a whole vast of memories before him; _from his days in Mayfield to his journey in Japan and the relationships between him and Haruka and the others. The swim race, their days in Lywnwin…everything…_

**_FINALLY,_ ** _it was all coming back to him as his eyes widened in shock and realization; his life from Earth!_

_On the final scene, he saw his little brother, Sergi standing before him, smiling out to him._

_S-Sergi…H-HARU! REI! MAKOTO! NAGISA! R-RIN_ , his mind screamed and a tear fell form his eyes.

Back in reality, Rasputin stepped back and felt the blood draining form his body, holding his chest and wondering what will happen. Alex breathed heavily to digest the memories but he had to keep focus on his prey, wondering if he and Rasputin were going to…

Rasputin looked down at his body and his hands and legs began to feel stiff and paralyzed. He gasped as the hands began to crystalize and shed into dust. The younger brother's eyes widened and he looked at Alex. The older brother could still feel his body and was rather shocked as well.

"W-WHAT?!" gasped Rasputin as his body began to shatter.

Alex got up from his knees and made his way over, trying to ignore the pain in his abdomen and back and grabbed his sword.

"B-brother…" said Rasputin quietly.

" ** _This…is for…my SERGI!_** " growled the older brother, taking the sword and slashing Rasputin's right shoulder off, creating an explosion of blood and turning the limb into shards and dust. Rasputin screamed as the pain was beyond excruciation.

"H-HOOOOWWWW?! WHAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Rasputin.

" ** _This is for my TEAMMATES!_** " replied Alex as he slashed off the other arm off.

_W-why…why me_ , thought Rasputin before he screamed, "MY BLOOD SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU TOOOOO!"

" ** _THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE OF THIS WOLRD!_** " screamed Alex, ignoring him as he slashed at the stomach/abdomen with blood exploding out and solidifiying.

"B-BROTHER!" screamed Rasputin.

" ** _I am NOT your brother you bastard…and this…_** " said Alex, " ** _THIS IS FOR YOU!_** "

Rasputin gasped as Alex stabbed him at the chest, through the heart and out on the back, solidifying the organ of blood as more blood exploded out.

" ** _DAS-VI-DANYA!_** " he growled as he pushed the sword in while holding Rasputin. A small tear dripped from his eyes…but he was finally able to kill him.

Rasputin screamed as his body unleashed rings of energy out, knocking Alex out of the way. The younger brother's body solidified and crystalized to shards and dust with an explosion of light so bright that nearly blinded everyone nearby.

Rei wanted to jump in and get to Alex but Aki held him and said, "Just give him a minute."

He nodded and stared at Alex with great worry on his face. The last king turned to Mariko walking up to him while putting the babies next to the spot where Rasputin shattered.

"Oh my poor, sweet, lonely Rasputin…" said Mariko sadly as he turned to Alex and said, "All he only wanted was a family of his own."

"A…a family," muttered Alex.

"You finally got it in the end…my dear Raspy. You didn't realize that your sexual encounter result your loss in blood power…due to the hormones in your body," said Mariko as he rubbed the empty space that once stood Rasputin.

Alex took a step back as Mariko got up and said, "I guess now that he's dead...it's pointless for his Chivashi to remain alive...its significance is lost."

Mariko transformed to his monstrous form with claws around and stood mighty and tall, staring at the last king.

"Alex, will you please kill me?" asked Mariko, "As long as I am still alive...you won't be able to fulfill your one remaining wish...isn't that what he told you...?"

Jadwiga remained silent while Mariko kicked Alex's sword over and said, "Go on...if you feel sorry for me, send me off."

Alex took the sword and charged up to the monster, slashing him in half as Mariko muttered, "Thank you…"

The leader of The Watchers stepped in as Alex dropped his sword for a moment while covering his face with his hands. She hugged behind him.

"Oh Alex…" she said softly.

He opened his face and cried out loud, unleashing a scream of sadness and moans for a moment or two. The cocoons finally hatched as the two babies opened their eyes and saw the world before them and cried on their first breath.

Alex looked down at the babies as Jadwiga said, "Alex, if it's too painful for you…"

"No," he answered, "I…I must do it myself."

He grabbed his sword and stared at them as the babies stopped crying and began to giggle, _"I…I must…put an end…to all of this."_

He filled up the sword with his blood and readied on the blade when Rei rushed into the scene and screamed, "WAIT!"

Alex gasped and turned to see the megane standing several yards before him, "R-Rei…"

"Alex," said Rei, "W-what are you doing? Why are you going to kill them?"

"… _I'm sorry, Rei_ ," replied the chiropteran, lowering his head down.

"For what? Apologizing for what?" asked Rei, getting worried.

"….I'm going to… ** _die_** now," said Alex as the thunder and lightning struck while Rei's eyes widened in shock.

"I made Jadwiga promise me…that she would kill me, when it's all over," he explained.

"WHAT?! NO! ALEX!" gasped Rei, "Give me your sword! We can still save you!"

"…If I remain alive…so will the Chiropterans. We'd be used as resources for war," he answered, "For all of this to end, I will have to die too. _So I'm…I'm going to kill the babies…and then, I…I must die too_. **_I HAVE TO DIE NOW REI!_** "

Rei stood in shock as Alex spilled some tears from his eyes as another thunder and lightning struck. The others finally arrived at the scene as they saw Rei and Alex standing face to face.

"W-what do you mean…no…Alex!" said Rei, "Listen to me! Give me your sword, please!"

"ALEX-CHAN!" screamed Nagisa, running closer to them with the others, "LISTEN TO HIM!"

"I'm sorry…Rei…I'm sorry, everyone" replied Alex as his eyes glowed red again, and holding his sword to kill the babies, "But…it's the only way to end all of this. I don't want anyone else to suffer again. _We should not be…be allowed to live…"_

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Rei as he took a step closer, "I know it's you…Alex please…"

Rei gasped as Alex dropped the sword and looked up to the skies. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before unleashing a sonic scream, unleashing wave of sounds against the monsters in the battle. The scream from his Chiropteran powers strikes at the monsters all over the Iwamara vicinity, shattering them to ashes as the blood power inside of Alex is unleashed...at full power...however, a tear drop from Alex fell onto the babies, keeping them alive during the blast.

All over the area, the people could only watch in shock as the monsters were dissolving into mush or ashes while others were shattering into dust and shard.

"W-what is this!?" gasped Anne as she and Anastasia were in the truck and seeing the Oorn shattering away.

In another area, Awlida and Shirahama gasped as the Chiropterans and Acephlipterans were flying away but didn't get far as the sound waves threw them off course and turned into ashes and dried guts and dust.

After a few moments, Alex closed his mouth as the waves of power that were unleashed from him were now hitting back against him, slowly shattering his body away. The other gasped in horror as they saw what was happening to the boy.

"ALEX!" screamed Rei as he saw his legs beginning to break apart as a glowing of white light surrounded Alex's body.

" _Everything we've done…both past and present…_ " said Alex as he saw them standing in horror.

"NO DON'T DO THIS!" screamed Rin.

"ALEX-CHAN!" shouted Nagisa.

Aki lowered her head while Jadwiga stood in silence, knowing that it was going to be a painful end.

"Oh Alex…" said Rei as he rushed up to him for a hug, spilling tears as he could feel the boy fading away, " _Please don't leave us…_ _ **don't leave me…**_ "

" _We made so many new memories together…t-thank you…Rei_ ," smiled Alex as he too spilled some tears, " _T-thank you…Haruka…Makoto…Nagisa…Rin…Aki…Anastasia…and…_ "

Rei's hands trembled as he could feel the last of the hug disappearing from his love.

_"_ _ **Nankurunaisa…**_ _"_ said Alex softly.

_"A-Alex…"_ gasped Rei as he trembled the hug as tight as possible.

_"…_ _ **I will always love you**_ _…Rei,"_ answered the Chiropteran with a small tear from his eye.

The Final Star closed his eyes and his body dissolved away into shards, dropping Rei to the ground as his entire body was shaking and trembling with pain with flooding tears of pure sadness. All what remained after all of this was Alex's Suiei Necklace which fell to the ground and landed in front of Rei, glowing faintly before it stopped.

"No Alex, NO, NO…NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Rei as he held Alex's Suiei Necklace in his hands, closing his eyes as the tears fell to the ground where the Chiropteran once stood.

Rin and Nagisa rushed up to Rei to comfort him but they too were in tears of their own. Haruka and Makoto followed right in as the former spilled a silent tear or two while Makoto was already flooding with sadness.

"I… _I failed to save him, again_ " coughed Rei as he still cried and moaned, " _Oh Alex…how could you!? HOW COULD YOU!? WHY!?_ "

"Rei-chan…" said Nagisa softly as he tried to wipe the megane's tears away.

Haruka and Rin hugged around Rei as the megane tried to breathe from all of the sadness but it was so hard to even believe that it all happened.

" _We swore to be together…_ " said Rei finally, his face still wet, "That was **_OUR_** promise back on Earth! _We would be together so he and I would be happy once more!_ _And now he's gone…he's dead… again! I… failed to…save him!_ "

"R-Rei…" said Makoto sadly, resting his hand on the megane's shoulder.

They all lowered their heads for a moment of silence while Rei still whimpered between his tears; it was all back in Italy during their battle against the Shadow Mafia when they lost him.

"Rei," replied Haruka, remembering the riddle in the book, "We need to try...to solve the riddle."

"But…" said Rei, "It's too late! He's gone!"

"There must be a way," said Makoto as he wiped away his tears, "I'm sure that if we saved him before… _we can save him again_!"

"We need to do this…for the team!" agreed Rin as he was feeling shaky also, "If we give up now, we'll never get him back!"

Nagisa remained silent but nodded as Rei finally relaxed a little and summoned the Compendium.

"Four items together can create a miracle…a **_set of gems with vibrant colors_** , a **_Handheld Reflection_** _,_ a **_Compendium of Memories_** …and a **_legendary sword with a design so rare_** ," said Rei as he and the others set the items down; The three (red, yellow, blue) crystals from Leon, the mirror from Izawa, Alex's Dragon Kopis sword, and the Compendium of Memories.

Aki and Jadwiga got the babies as they watched the five trying to put the items together with the book. Jadwiga wanted to say something but Aki gave her a nod to wait and they stepped to the side.

"These babies deserve a happy life," said Jadwiga, looking at the babies, "Chiropteran or not."

After a few moments of silence, the book finally glowed golden and white as the items swirled around and around, unleashing a wave of power across the area. The sounds were strange as a large gale of wind swept through the area.

"W-what's going on!?" gasped Nagisa.

Makoto and Haruka almost lost footage of their balance as the winds were picking up faster and faster.

"Rei, we have to get out of here, I don't like what I'm feeling in the atmosphere," said Rin.

Moments later, the skies opened from the seas as a gigantic vortex of light swirled its way across the bay, heading inland towards the castle.

"A tw-twister!?" gasped Haruka.

"H-Haru…" trembled Makoto, holding his hand tight with Haruka's in fear at the sight of the tornado.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" shouted Jadwiga, "ITS HEADING THIS WAY!"

"Let's go!" said Aki, "Jadwiga and I got the babies!"

The seven ran and began to escape; heading down the steps as Jadwiga and Aki managed to escape into the forest but the vortex soared faster and faster, going around in a circular path before hitting to the castle. Before anyone could react, the twister pulled the five boys inside.

"MAKOTOOOOOOO!" shouted Haruka, losing his grip on Makoto.

"NAGISAAAAAA!" screamed Rin as his vision blurred by the speed of the vortex.

"REEEI-CHANN! RIN-CHANNN!" shouted Nagisa.

"HARUUUUUUU!" cried Makoto as he was swept away.

"NAIGSAAAA! RINNNN!" shouted Rei.

**_~One Destiny Remains: CAN WE BE REALLY THE TEAM THAT WE ONCE WERE!?~_ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私は天に自分自身を見つけるために目を覚ます...私が誰だ覚えて目を覚ます。しかし、これは本当に私のために終わりですか？私は自分の手でこの戦争を終わらせるために私の血の最後を使用してラスプーチンを破った。
> 
> 最終回, Free! "新しい始まり...ナンクルナイサ!" それは、チームであると我々の運命だから！


	11. Chapter 11

**_Epilogue:_ ** **_新しい始まり_ ** **_..._ ** **_ナンクルナイサ_ ** **_!_ ** **_A New Beginning…Nankurunaisa!_ **

**In between Time and Space…**

Alex opened his eyes and found himself in the same place of the white void once more. He was here before when Taylor killed him in Italy and paid a steep price to return back to life.

He turned to see Watanuki standing before him as the witch boy took a smoke from his pipe.

"It's no surprise to see you back here…again," said the witch.

"I guess I'm always the one tempting to knock at the door of fate," chuckled Alex, "First it was Italy and now Duniya…"

He turned around to see Takeshi appearing before him and gasped, "NO!"

"It's alright," smiled Takeshi, "I've seen Anne one last time in her arms before I too passed."

"B-but…" began Alex when he turned to see Matsuura and gasped, "YOU TOO!?"

"Yeah," said Matsuura, "But Awlida is alive and well…so it's fine."

"B-but…it's all my fault!" replied Alex, holding his hand to his chest, "I should've done to help…"

"No need," said Takeshi, "You did everything that was needed to be done."

"It would have turned out different...if you haven't killed him there. I think you know that. You all saved the people of Duniya…" said Watanuki.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Makoto and the others, the war has ended," answered the pirate, "You finally brought an end to that madness!"

"Alex," said Takeshi, "You ARE ' _The Last Star_ '…you cannot stay here like this. You belong with them!"

"I…I know," he replied, "But…c-can they even forgive me?"

"A price will be paid...an exchange of life is needed to revive someone," replied the witch.

"Take my life and use it," answered Takeshi, holding Alex's hand, "I owe you."

"No!" said Matsuura, reaching out to the boy's shoulder, "It's my fault for hurting him in the first place! Let him take my life…everyone is waiting for you!"

"…I don't want to ask of you guys for this...the last time I died and went through this, I had so many people owing their life to me," replied Alex.

"You have your team that needs you, Alex... _remember why you swim!"_ answered Takeshi.

Alex's eyes widened as he recalled on that special word…" ** _Destiny_**."

"That...that was my reason to swim," he answered, holding his hand to his heart, _"Destined_ _ **to swim**_ _with them…destined_ _ **to be**_ _with them!"_

"And destined **_to be_** with Rei of course. He's crying for you," smirked Matsuura, "As for me, I think I spent a bit too much time with Awilda…"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Alex.

"Ehhh," he replied, scratching the back of his own head, "Well...Awilda is pregnant. And I know that you and the others have quite the charm with dealing with children."

Alex blushed and answered, "I-I uh…th-thank you."

" _For now on, please live the way you wanted to live. Please…you don't need to fight like this anymore!"_ said Takeshi.

Alex turned to the witch boy with a tear drop rolling across his cheeks and said, " ** _I…I want to live! I need to live because I have a promise to keep! I need to give it a try…Re-Rei…Har-Haruka…N-Nagisa…Ma-Makoto…R-Rin…e-everyone…_** "

"We'll both combine half of our lives," nodded Takeshi.

"Is that possible?" shrugged Matsuura.

"As long as the price is paid in full," said Watanuki, "Very well… _I shall grant you…your wish!_ "

A magical circle appeared beneath Alex's feet as swirls of water and Sakura petals drifted around him, unleashing the magic.

" _Live for today, look forward to tomorrow_ ," said Takeshi, "… _and don't forget to smile!_ _I'll never forget how happy you were while you lived with Georgia and the others!"_

Matsuura and Takeshi smiled as they heard Alex's final reply, **_"T-thank you…"_**

Alex closed his eyes as he could feel a part of him regaining his magic from the Suiei Gods…his missing partner; Suiei Marotta…

_Suiei_ , thought Alex, holding his fist to his heart, _You're here…in me…_

" _Give me your word_ ," echoed Suiei Marotta, reaching out to his human self, " _Say it…_ "

" ** _Destiny…is my reason to swim!_** " he answered, " ** _I SWIM BECAUSE IT IS MY DESTINY!_** "

The world around him turned so bright that he could almost see the light through his eyelids…

* * *

**The Skies above Planet Duniya…Northern Region**

Haruka opened his eyes and found himself floating gently inside the vortex with the others; they were all surprised how they were up high but not falling down or being thrown out of the twister.

"W-where are we?" asked Haruka.

"What is this?!" gasped Rin as he saw various pictures of memories swirling around them.

"Th-this is our memories!" said Makoto, "Just like the Compendium showed us!"

"This must be the magic from it," muttered Rei as he adjusted his glasses.

They watched the items swirling around the book in the center of the vortex, creating a small sphere of light.

"The items!" gasped Nagisa, "Maybe this is…could it be?!"

They had to think fast as their magical words came to their mind…

"… ** _I swim_** ," said Makoto, eyes glowing green.

" ** _Free_** …" added Haruka, eyes glowing blue.

" ** _For the team!_** " nodded Rin, eyes glowing red.

" ** _For my precious bonds!_** " chanted Nagisa, eyes glowing hot pink.

" ** _To strive for beauty!_** " said Rei as his eyes glowed purple.

Alex's Suiei Necklace glowed in golden yellow; Rei looked at it and gasped as it broke free and floated its way to the center. The bright light grew stronger and stronger, blinding them for several seconds.

"T-the necklace!" shouted Rei.

The sphere grew larger and larger until it took on a shape of a person. They uncovered their hands to see beyond the bright light and saw their beloved teammate dressed in his Arabian clothes and wearing his Suiei Nacklace, floating in the center of the circle before them.

The Last Star opened his eyes and smiled happily before them as they all gasped in shocked by the miracle.

"Al-Alex-chan?!" gasped Nagisa.

The final teammate nodded with a smile and reached out to the Compendium, opening the book to a random page and chanted while his eyes glowed golden yellow, " _Jōki no mizu wa..., watashitachi ni…mienaitsubasa o fuyo!_ "

( **English** : _Waters of the vapor, grant us the invisible wings!_ )

The Compendium glowed as the pages flipped magically, unleashing the magic from his own Suiei powers combined with the book itself, creating wings behind all of their backs.

"H-his magic!" said Haruka.

"It-it's finally returned!" smiled Makoto.

"A-amzing!" gasped Rin.

The Vortex dissolved away as the Magic Six were floating high in the skies above the northern land and sea. They saw the desert, the mountains, the rivers, Aeuropa City, the remnants of Iwamara and a small dot that represented Herisia. The skies were sunny and clear as the storm was finally gone and a rainbow was just hovering over Iwamara.

" _Thank you…Haruka…Makoto…Rei…Nagisa…Rin_ ," said Alex, spilling a tear of happiness, "With your help, _I was able to return to my human form and recover my memories and my magic!_ "

Rei floated his way over and pulled Alex for a hug as he spilled tears of joy, "Oh Alex…my beloved Alex!"

Alex looked at the megane before him and smiled, "Rei…"

The two looked at their own eyes and shared a kiss for a moment as everyone smiled to see that their promise has finally been fulfilled and that they finally won the war.

Makoto, Haruka, and Rin flew in to hug them along with Nagisa as they all laughed happily together once more. _This was definitely_ _ **the team that they once were**_ _as they smiled together and held onto each other in sheer joy!_

"We finally did it!" smiled Rin as he shed some joyful tears, "I can't even…oh you sexy dragon!"

"Welcome back…" said Makoto, smiling with his own tears of happiness.

"Such efforts…but it pays off," nodded Haruka, "Now that you are back…it was all worth it."

"Haru…" sighed Makoto.

"Welcome back…Alex," finished Haruka with his little smile.

"This calls for a special party and swimming!" smirked Nagisa, "Now that we are finally together, we can paint our toenails and eat lots of great food and have lots of parties and sleepovers!"

"Of course," replied Alex with a smile, still holding onto the others, "We're family…even if we are not related by blood."

The Suiei Gods appeared before them and they watched a great mist forming before them as Suiei Marotta reappeared and opened his eyes, dressed in his heavenly garments like the other gods.

"Welcome home…Marotta," smiled Suiei Nanase.

"Oh it's been too long of such happiness overdue!" smirked Suiei Matsuoka as the gods even floated up to their last member for a group hug.

"I thank you…my brothers," said Suiei Marotta, smiling and reaching out to the other gods.

"It's good to have you back," smiled Suiei Ryugazaki.

"We were worried that they will be too late but now when you are safe with us...we can finally have a party!" answered Suiei Hazuki.

"And together we are now…" agreed Suiei Tachibana.

"Dehydration really sucks," replied Suiei Marotta.

The other gods laughed with the joke and they linked their hands together, knowing that there was some clean up to do.

"Together now," said Suiei Nanase.

"Of course…" replied Suiei Marotta.

"We are…a team!" smiled Suiei Matsuoka.

" ** _The Magic Six!_** " they all chanted as the Suiei Gods used their powers to repair the towns of Herisia and Iwamara, restoring them to their former glory. While the people that lost their lives could never be returned... _it was finally the end of a great war...a war of 18 years._

And inside the temple...the final statue was restored to its former glory as the team was now finally completed. Bright fireworks of light sparkled the skies above Iwamara as everyone knew that the war was fianally over!

All over the rest of the globe globe, the people felt a sense of hope and renewal as everything was finally at peace once more…at least it was a new beginning!

* * *

**Hours Later, Sunet in Iwamara**

At the restored Lynhaven's Bar, a party was celebrated as the survivors of the battle filled up the streets of Iwamara with grand celebrations of all different cultures; from the Starrists and Tabukists of Neo Tabuk to the Watcher's from down south and the Aeuro Citizens from the north and the pirates from Terra and Iglis Magna.

The survivors from the original massacre of Iwamara returned back home safely to see their home safe once more and everyone embraced a new life together. The monsters were defeated, Rasputin was finally dead, and all seemed well and happy once more.

Alex sat down on the bar stools with the other guys as they had their sodas at hand. They clanged the glasses together in celebration for their victory and for their team reunited together.

"For the team!" laughed Rin, "Always and forever!"

"And our new summer…" smiled Makoto.

The taller boy and Haruka both took a sip of their drinks while Rei chuckled happily and made a second cling with Alex's glass.

"Oi…Rin-Rin…" said Nagisa in a teasing tone, "Didn't you say something to me while we were fighting those monsters…?"

"I…I…uh…yeahhhh," blushed Rin as he turned to the side for a moment.

"Well why don't we wait till the sunset?" suggested Alex, "It's more fun when the beach has the sunset or sunrise scenery…trust me."

Rei couldn't help but smile and chuckled at the idea with a little blush to the side. Haruka was ready to strip off to the beach but Makoto held him to keep him from undressing.

Anastasia walked into the bar with a set of appetizers on a tray while Aki set down the pitchers of water with a set of paper cups.

"You know, this is just like how it was…" smiled Anastasia.

"Y-yeah…" blushed Aki, "I guess so…and we got them all here this time."

_I wish mother was here though_ , thought former princess.

Sousuke walked in (despite wearing several bandages on his arms and legs) with the surviving pirates and got themselves a seat in the bar. Rin turned his head and gasped to see them and was more shocked on Sousuke's bandaged appearance.

"S-SOUSUKE!?" asked Rin, "I've heard you were injured though!"

"Of course it's me you silly little shark," laughed the other boy as they hugged for a nice reunion, "I'll be fine soon and uh, congratulations by the way…"

"Fo-for what?" said Rin.

"Oh just the things that go on," chuckled Sousuke as Rin blushed and Nagisa giggled. Awlida turned to see Rei and Alex sitting together so she got up from her chair and made her way over.

"Hey Rei, how are you doing?" asked Awlida.

"F-fine I guess," said Rei as he turned his head to the side.

"And how is Alex?" she smiled with a blink of her eye.

"Hey Alex!" called Aki, "Can you help us on the main course tonight?"

"I…I…I –uh," he began when Jadwiga stepped in to the bar.

"I'll help you out with the food," she said before turning to Alex and replied a bit more quietly, "You got some _playtime_ to do."

Awlida chuckled to herself and sat back down while Rin and Sousuke had a sweatdrop with a nervous smile on their faces and Alex blushing a bit.

"Hey you guys!" said Nagisa, "I have a plan. LET'S GO SWIMMINGGGGGGGG!"

"I guess it's about time we hit the water," smiled Makoto.

"Hell yeah!" smirked Rin.

"Oh we'll definitely have fun tonight," agreed Alex as he held Rei's hand.

Haruka nodded and got up, making his way out as quick as possible as the others hurried their way out too, heading to the streets and making their way to the beach.

"I guess it's their time now," said Sousuke.

"Yeah…" sighed Aki, "They are definitely who they are."

"But I am glad to see onii-chan smiling again though," agreed Anastasia as she blushed a little.

At the tables, Awlida, Anne and Shirahama were having a nice conversation about random things but Awlida felt a bit left out as Shirahama and Anne were non-stop looking at each other.

_They are perfect for each other_ , thought Awlida, _right Matsuuura…?_

Sousuke sat down next to Awlida as she turned and felt slightly awkward at first but the boy smiled and asked, "You alright there? How about something to drink at the bar?"

"Oh yes please!" she smiled as she got up from her seat and walked with him to the bar stools, "I guess we can chit-chat a little."

"Alrighty," he smiled as he turned to Aki and said, "Hey! Can we get some root beer here!?"

* * *

The Magic Six ran together across the beaches of Iwamara as the skies glittered in the rainbow colors from the early sunset. It was certainly quite the sight they could see as they all laughed and made their way to the waters.

"So pretty, that sunset!" smiled Makoto as he saw Haruka running ahead, "HARU!"

"You ready, my sexy penguin?" asked Rin with a smirk.

"Of course…you sexy, hungry shark!" said the blonde with a blink of his eye.

Alex stopped and turned around to Rei as the megane caught up to him, staring face to face with each other. The newly restored human touched Rei's face with his hand and brought him in for a kiss, tasting their first renewed love finally at hand.

Once they took a breath they smiled and chuckled to each other.

"I love you…Rei," said Alex.

"And I love you too…Alex-chan-san," smiled Rei.

"We better get ourselves to the water now," he replied as they turned to meet up with the others splashing around like crazy, "Let's go!"

Rin splashed at Nagisa as the cool water was refreshing and relieving their aches. Nagisa laughed with a smirk on his face and splashed right back.

"Take this!" smirked Nagisa.

Makoto snuck up behind Haruka and used his strength to lift Haruka in the air, surprising the tsundere as Haruka tried to shake himself off.

"Oi! Makoto!" gasped Haruka when he somewhat giggled a little, blushing.

Rei laughed happily as he and Alex rushed into the ocean and splashed with Rin and Nagisa. The four got into a fun splash flight, living their life up to the fullest while Makoto brought Haruka to the others as they all danced and went wild in the water.

_Make us free na splash!_  
Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto abite  
Feel so free na kyou tobi komu ore tachi no brand new blue, yeah!

Nagisa snuck behind Rin and jumped on his back, clinging onto his strong, beautiful body while Rei laughed happily at all of this. Alex turned to Rei and jumped on him as well for a moment and Makoto held hands with Haruka.

"The sunset is so pretty...I can't believe so much has happened in the last month," said Makoto.

"But it was worth it," smiled Nagisa.

"I learned something while being with you guys," said Alex while he jumped down from Rei, "There's a way to bring a miracle without the use of magic."

"And what would that be?" asked Makoto.

"Oh?" asked Rin.

"Without magic?" asked Haruka.

"You don't know? How do you think you were able to fulfill this mission and end the war?" smiled Alex.

"I wouldn't have made it on my own," said Makoto.

"…me neither," answered Haruka.

"Just as I said, for the team!" smiled Rin.

"And by doing that…we are finally reunited," replied Alex.

"And I'm sooooo glad we are!" smiled Nagisa.

"Yeah, me too!" agreed Rei as he cuddled around Alex.

"I wanna get naked and down now!" said Rin as he began to peel off his swimsuit. Alex could already feel a boner from himself and Rei as they knew what this was going to happen.

"Yeah this is serious business now! And you had something to promise me…" smirked Nagisa as he stripped off.

"Oh boy, now this is dangerous," said Alex as he too began to strip off.

Haruka turned to Makoto and jumped onto him as they splashed into the water and kissed romantically while holding onto each other.

"You promised me something…Rin-chan?!" smirked Nagisa.

"Well get over here you sexy penguin!" replied Rin as he lied down on the sands and water while Nagisa pinned him and began to flirt on his body.

"W-we're finally…" began Alex as he turned to see Rei, "We can finally be together…our promise…has been fulfilled!"

"And we will be," he smiled as he brought him in for another kiss. Once they took a breath, they took a little walk down the sands to get some distance from the others but still staying on the beach.

"Oh you sexy…ooof!" moaned Rin as Nagisa teased around and smirked at his reactions, "P-pengiun…"

The blonde kissed on Rin's neck and gently brushed his hand on his partner's shaft, hardening it a little.

Makoto carried Haruka as they were in the water while still kissing and flirting. Once they took a breath Haruka felt hardened and Makoto began to take his own finger to open the tunnel below Haruka.

Rei pinned Alex down to the sands as they began to feast on each other. The megane kissed his way down to the erected tower and began to lick around it.

"R-Reeei-Rrreeeiii," moaned Alex.

The megane took the shaft to the mouth and began to taste it through as he could hear his partner grunting with pleasure at the feeling of the taste.

Rin brushed his hand through the blonde's hair as they both grinded on each other's shafts and kissing in between.

Finally…love can still exist…no matter how long it took, they would always be for each other…both as a couple and as a team…

* * *

Meanwhile, Anastasia walked upstairs to Alex's old room as she found the family photo of herself, Aki, and Alex together at the beach while Georgia was still alive and everything.

_Mother_ , she thought, _I miss you…_

She turned to the window to look at the sunset when she saw something that she probably shouldn't be seeing…

"Hey Anya!" echoed Awlida's voice, "Where are you at?!"

Anastasia's face blushed as she watched the Magic Six making love for each other while Awlida stepped in and asked, "What are you looking at…?"

_Oh shit_ , thought Awlida, _this is the best day ever!_

"Oi! What are you ladies doing!?" asked Aki as she walked in the room and joined up with them as she too blushed and saw the boys making out into their love ones. Aki took the blinds and closed them as quickly as possible.

"W-what did you do that for!? We had the best view from here!" said Awlida.

"Our house…our rules…right?" asked Aki with a blink of her eye.

"Eh…eh…" shrugged Anstasia with a sweat-drop.

"Oi! What are you ladies doing up there?" asked Sousuke.

"Uhhhhh…" began Anya and Aki.

"They won't let me watch!" pouted Awlida.

"Huh? Watch what?" asked Sousuke with a confused look.

* * *

Back in the bar, Anne sat back down after washing her face as she was feeling sad from all what has happened. Both her childhood friend Matsuura and her father died several hours ago and it was all still unbelievable.

"I guess it's finally over," muttered Shirahama before he looked at her, "I'm glad we won…but not for that price…I'm so sorry…for your father and for Matsuura."

Anne spilled some tears as Shirahama hugged her and said, "I wish I could bring them back….it would be easier for Awlida and for you."

He wiped her tears and said, "But I promise you…I won't leave you. You have my word."

"T-Thank you," she replied, "I…I don't know what I would do without you and Awlida."

Shirahama smiled and said, "Well...we know Awlida is going to have children,right? So you were really close to Matsuura and I am really close to her right? So that makes us future aunt and uncle! I can't wait to teach them everything I know!"

"Yeah, me too," she smiled.

"Now, that's the face I wanted to see!" laughed Shirahama as he whispered to her, "You have a beautiful smile…so please…don't be sad anymore."

"T-thank you," she answered was she kissed him on the cheek.

"I…I uh, I just don't like seeing you sad," he blushed while Anne giggled.

* * *

Back outside, Alex flipped Rei over as he got ontop of the megane and looked at his purple eyes. He descended down for another kiss while Makoto peeled off Haruka's swimsuit and was beginning to line up with him.

"Ah...aaah...aaaaah…" moaned Haruka as he hugged around Makoto.

Rin was already feeling Nagisa taking good care of him as the blonde swayed back and forth and holding their hands together. The sunlight shined on all of them as both the heat of their bodies and from the weather combined it all to create a sensation that was beyond passion.

"A-an-Naa-Nagisaaaahhhh!" grunted Rin.

"R-RIiin!" replied the blonde.

"Ha-Haaar-Haruuuuu," moaned Makoto as the tsundere gripped tighter onto him while the taller boy used his strength to hold Haruka and pushing in and out.

Alex positioned himself to allow Rei to enter inside while he still sat on top and felt the warm breeze flowing through his hair and the heat from both of their bodies. Nagisa moved faster into Rin while Makoto and Haruka kissed again deeply and sharing their saliva as one.

Rei could feel his partner swaying back and forth for him while going down to his chest to lick and to taste. Rin arched his back as he could feel Nagisa finally about to climax.

"Na-Nagisaahhhhh!" moaned Rin.

"Ma-Makotooooaahhh!" gasped Haruka as he could feel his own explosion about to take off.

"R-Reiiiiiii!" groaned Alex as he could feel his own climax approaching while Rei moaned out loud.

"Aaahhh...aaah…R-Rinnnn!" replied Nagisa as he finally expelled his love into Rin while the red-hair replied with his own eruption.

Makoto and Haruka both drenched each other in whitness of love while Alex finally climaxed out and splashed on himself and Rei while the megane exploded inside of his love. Rei pulled Alex down as they both feel the stickiness gluing them together.

"Oh Alex…my love," smiled Rei as they shared another kiss of happiness and joy. Finally, they were on their way to build a new relationship as the other couples smiled happily.

"Rin-Rin," chuckled Nagisa as Rin got up and both of them hugged together.

"Haru…" breathed Makoto as he and Haruka lied down between the sands and the water to cool off as another breeze swept in.

By nightfall, the group returned after their playful moments of their sexual pleasures as their bathing suits transformed into towels and clothings where they at least dried up and covered their shafts while still keeping their skin out to feel the cooling breeze.

They all sat down together and watched the last of the sunset as the night skies began to glow with the stars decorating all over the space beyond.

"I had the sea dragon," said Alex, "It was my animal…and it was tied to my sword. Oh how it feels good to remember everything once more."

Rei held his hand and smiled as they were happy to have finally been together with the promise they vowed back on Earth. Makoto chuckled a smile too as the others even were happy to see their beloved teammate back in their hands.

"We're still missing a few people though," said Rin, after taking a brief stare at the skies, "…my sister Gou, and our friends Nitori…Mikoshiba…Sergi…"

"Ama-chan and Sasabe aren't here either," added Makoto.

"I'm sure we'll find them," replied Rei.

"Yeah, if Aki-chan and Sou-chan are here, then I'm sure they're…" began Nagisa.

"But…" said Alex, closing his eyes to use the power of emotions and feelings and couldn't detect any of them, "I don't think they are even here…Rei, can you summon the compendium?"

"Of course," replied the megane as his necklace glowed to summon the book.

They all sat in a circle as Alex cast his hand over the book, casuing the pages to flip magically and glowing.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Makoto.

"Researching…" answered Alex, "I need all of you for this."

Makoto, Haruka, and Rin extended their hands out along with Nagisa's and Rei's hands, connecting together to the book as the pages flipped faster and faster until it finally stopped on a page where there were pictures of tombs and the temple back from Earth.

"If this is correct," said the last star, "The time flow here in this world is much faster than Earth...assuming if Earth still exists."

"The others…they really are not here?" asked Makoto.

Before the others could answer, the Six Suiei Gods appeared before them as they circled around their human selves.

"They're waiting…for you all," said Suiei Tachibana.

"Huh!?" gasped Rin.

"NEEEEH?!" shouted Makoto as he jumped behind Haruka.

"But they died too, didn't they?" asked Rei.

"They did, just like the rest of you but their souls were preserved…" said Suiei Nanase.

"So that means they are ghosts?" asked Nagisa.

"No, I don't think so," replied the megane, "But what does it mean that their souls were preserved?"

The gods looked at each other at first with a bit of worry before they nodded.

"We think…" said Suiei Marotta, "There's someone out there that has stronger magic…someone far greater than ours. We are not certain what it can do but we believe that it is just as powerful enough as the universe itself."

"Well there are some dimensions where souls can be kept to the side…" shrugged Suiei Nanase.

"But that's a discussion for later," said Suiei Hazuki.

"W-what are you guys talking about?!" asked Alex.

"Yeah, none of this is getting anywhere Suiei," said Rei.

After a moment of silence, Tachibana replied, "Your journey has only begun."

"There's a serious mission that you have to perform...and it's risky concerning how we can connect to Earth," said Suiei Matsuoka.

The boys gasped in shock at the last statement; **_Earth?!_**

"E-earth?!" asked Haruka.

"W-we're going back!?" gasped Rei.

"But how is it even…?" began Makoto.

"Oh Earth still exists," said Suiei Ryugazaki, "And yes, you're all going to have to return soon."

"Why is that?" asked Rin.

"…to bring back Anastasia," answered Suiei Hazuki.

"Th-the princess?!" asked Alex as he looked at Rei and Haruka.

"Why do we need to bring her back?" asked Rei.

"Is she in danger?" asked the blonde.

But those questions would have to be put to the wait as Anastasia would be asked by Jadwiga for a side mission for who knows what she is tasked to do. Even so, the fact of returning to Earth was big news and a big shocker for them since they could not imagine how they could get back as easily. While it's true that the witch boy could take them, however, a price would be needed to pay for the trip possible.

Bigger troubles wait for them…as this _**Voyage of the Magic Six**_ has officially begun! During this _Eternal Summer_ , an _Eternal Promise_ , a _Mirrored Voyage_ , and _Heroes of the Gods_ will wait for them to fulfill this new life and this new destiny.

* * *

**Chirottori Castle:**

Pandora flipped several of the pages over as she read over the notes briefly from what Tesseract wrote. She was really amazed on the details of each world and the inhabitants that were recorded down. However, there were at least 100 pages that talked about Earth.

"So…you've been studying about with this 'Earth'," she muttered.

She flipped the page over and saw diagrams of both Earth and Duniya as she muttered, "What does this mean?"

The antagonist looked over at the notes and read them carefully. Once it finally sunk into her mind, she gasped in shock and disbelief as she took a step back.

"It…it can't be…" she muttered in shock as she looked at the pictures again. Seconds later, her shock turn into pure laughter of darkness as she realized how much potential there is out in the universe; now that she got her real powers back, she had the ability to start a project of her own.

"So it's true…and it's so convienent," she chuckled darkly, "So…that's what it means… _to have a world of beginnings and a world of endings…_ "

She closed her eyes for a moment as she could feel the defeat of the Chivashi and Rasputin as well as Alex's transformation back to a Suiei; but it didn't matter. She could always recreate the Chivashi into more nightmareish figures for later uses but now with the powers of the 4th dimension…so much could be done in less time. And as for Alex, she could only begin the hell that she will bring to him.

" _I shall bring hell to both Earth and Duniya_ ," she vowed, " _And then…I will at last gain the full power that I have lusted for…Iwatobi…Sametsuka!_ "

She laughed loudly as the thunder and lighting struck all around the region of Chirottori, echoing her darkness in the castle as she was now the sole remainer of the Xth Generation of the Chiropterans.

_**It was only the beginning…of the end.** _

* * *

And somewhere in the endless void between here and there, Tesseract's empty body drifted like a piece of trash. However, inside that body was a soul that belonged to someone of greater power…and that power was perhaps responsible for even creating the known universe before it.

But time was running out as the piece of light broke free and used its power to get out of the dimension, hoping that it wasn't too late for the entire existence.

If anyone could hear what the mind and will of Iwatobi, one statement was clear as it was ringing through the void like the tolling of a bell;

**_"I…will…return!"_ **

**_-Book 2: Fellowship of the Magic Six_ ** **_マジックシックスのフェローシップ_ ** **_\- END_ **

_TO BE CONTINUED IN…_

**_-Book 3: Eternal Promise_ ** **_永遠のプロミス_ ** **_-_ **


End file.
